Je Veux
by Lily Loop
Summary: Semi AU: El amor no mide convicciones, y traspasa muchas veces los ideales que defendemos. Nunca se escupe al cielo, ni se reniega de lo que se siente, porque la vida y el universo desconocen el "no" y miran con recelo el "nunca". La lucha de ellos había partido hace años, pero era el momento de acabarla y ojala ésta, los tuviera a ambos de ganadores. Rose/Scorpius. Post Hogwarts.
1. Los Buenos Términos

_Okeey, comienzo otra historia. Espero sea de su agrado. No será muy larga y probablemente suba cap por semana, dado que es bastante livianita de escribir. Espero les agrade, logren valorarla y disfruten leerla, como yo disfruto escribirla. Un abrazo y nos leemos por acá :)  
>Pd: El título hace referencia a la canción de Zaz. Escuchenla, es maravillosa y lo que dice retrata bastante bien lo que es el fic. <em>

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocido pertene a JotaKa, el resto, es mío. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je Veux<strong>

**Capítulo I  
><strong>_**Los buenos términos**_

− Me duele la cabeza – Masajeo sus sienes en un movimiento tranquilo, pausado, pero por sobre todo sincronizado. – Juro que apenas termine este maldito negocio, me tomaré las vacaciones más largas que se hayan conocido.

− Estamos todos con la misma sobrecarga de trabajo, Malfoy – Los ojos grises y vivaces, se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el hombre que venía entrando a su oficina. Su presencia solo significaba una cosa.

_Problemas._

− ¿Qué hizo ahora? – Lo vio levantar una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa zorruna, provocando que sus manos ardieran por darle un puñetazo.

− Algo nuevo la verdad. – El hombre, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y poso las manos sobre su regazo, para luego soltar el aire y aprovechar la silla blandita que se acoplaba a su espalda y piernas. − ¿Hace cuánto la conocemos?

− ¿Viene al caso? – Respondió Scorpius, mirándolo enojado. – Nott, suelta rápido lo que vienes a decir o simplemente, levántate de esa silla y dirígete a la salida del lugar.

− Tranquilo. – volvió a sonreír burlonamente. Scorpius ya casi no podía contenerse en acortar las distancias y golpearlo hasta saciar su sed de sangre. – Era una pregunta más bien retórica. Estoy un poco confundido. Su actuar nunca han sido las sutilezas, ni mucho menos sigilosos.

− ¿Qué-hizo-ahora? – Paro en cada término de palabra para darle más énfasis.

− Pincho las ruedas de todos tus autos. – Scorpius sintió su sangre bullir, provocando que su arteria yugular palpitara sin parar en el cuello – Y además los pinto con aerosol.

− ¿De pasada no quebró los vidrios? – Susurro conteniéndose, casi mofándose de su mala suerte.

− Nop, pero saco los vidrios laterales. – Scorpius apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y escondió su cara entre las manos. − ¿Estás seguro que nunca te acostaste con ella mientras estábamos en Hogwarts? – la mirada asesina que le lanzo el rubio, fue toda la respuesta que necesito. – Scorpius, no sé cómo pararla.

− ¿No te me vendiste como: "el mejor ser humano, en la faz de la tierra para desempeñar un papel de Director en Seguridad" además de agregar ya tu típica actitud de: "soy el mejor y más indicado para frenarla"? – la gesticulación con las manos, era digno de una obra de teatro cómica no-verbal, pero a Nott, no le hizo gracia alguna. – No has cumplido con tu parte del trato. Llevamos cinco putos meses en este proyecto y podría asegurarte que desde que empecé, ningún maldito día, Rose ha dejado de demostrarme su aversión hacia él y hacia mí. – Casi grito.

− Pero si la conoces. Sabes la facilidad que tiene para evadirnos y luego seguir siendo una ladilla. – Nott se puso de pie, acercándose al bar. Al notar la mirada asesina de su jefe-amigo, prefirió dejar el alcohol en la licorera. Así se veía mejor. – Tú sabes que lo he intentado todo.

− Intenta con algo más entonces – Grito Scorpius, ya salido de sus casillas – Algo debe faltar, alguna cosa se nos puede ocurrir para poder parar los ataques de Rose.

− Tú eras el mejor amigo del primo…

− Soy el mejor amigo del primo – lo interrumpió, mientras arreglaba su cabello con las manos. – Llama a Mathew y dile que quiero mis autos arreglado a más tardar el sábado, porque tengo una cita ese día. Ah y otra cosa. – Nott lo miro confundido – Un ataque más de Rose, ya sea a mis autos, vidrios del edificio, manifestaciones afuera, ataques de pintura a mi persona y alguno que otro golpe, eres hombre muerto y además despedido.

− Eso es imposible. – Scorpius enarco las cejas – Primero tienes que despedirme y luego matarme.

− ¿Quieres apostar? – Susurro Scorpius.

Y dio resultado, porque en menos de lo que se pronuncia "Merlín", Nott había sacado su trasero del lugar.

O.O

− ¡No podemos permitir que todos esos animales se queden sin hogar, por culpa de un desalmado que solo quiere llenar sus bolsillos de dinero. Ya basta de contemplaciones hacia las empresas Malfoy, que solo quieren destruir el medio ambiente! – Con la varita puesta en su garganta, su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar, a pesar de los vítores de sus compañeros de lucha. − ¡No queremos construcciones que solo engrandezcan egos personales!

− Señorita Weasley, señorita Weasley. – Una voz aguda, llego a sus oídos. Al mirar debajo de la tarima, esperaba encontrarse con un niño, -algo común en sus concentraciones de personas, ya que muchas iban a "protestar" en familia- pero se sorprendió al encontrar un Auror, pequeño y delgado, aunque su traje demostraba que ya debía tener algo así de veintiún años. – Puede bajar, por favor.

Cuando Rose se encontró frente a él, pudo distinguir la diferencia de portes que había. A pesar de que ella no era muy alta, el Auror frente a su persona, no debía medir más de un metro cuarenta, si es que medía eso. A Rose, con su constante sentido de protección hacía los más desvalidos, le entraron unas ganas atroces de abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que este se sintiera mejor, pero ¿de dónde había sacado que el chico se sentía fuera de lugar? Pff, tonterías de ella.

− Dígame – Uso su tono más dulce. No quería asustarlo. Las mejillas del chico, tomaron una tonalidad escarlata, generando más ganas en Rose de protegerlo.

− Us… Usted está… Usted está arres… Usted está arrestada – Aparte tartamudeaba, Rose no pudo contenerse y se lanzó para abrazarlo… Esperen. Paro de inmediato y lo miro confundida. – Daño a la propiedad privada.

− ¿No me digas que el muy idiota de Malfoy mando a los Aurores para detenerme? – El chico asintió fuertemente. – Maldito hijo de… su madre – No se atrevió a lanzar improperios. Era probable que el joven frente a ella, no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar groserías.

− ¿Podría poner… podría poner sus manos acá? – Volvió a tartamudear, aunque sin provocar nada. Rose bufo, pero estiro sus brazos para hacerle más fácil el trabajo al joven.

− Dile a ese imbécil que se las verá conmigo. – El chico la miro confundida algunos momentos, para luego sonrojarse profusamente.

− Si señorita. – Rose sintió unas ganas estrepitosas de matar a alguien, pero se las aguantaría unos segundos. No era capaz de pensar en torturar al mirar la ternura que tenía a su lado. Ya se las vería Malfoy con ella, cuando estuviera frente a frente.

− Tome… tome mi mano, por favor – Rose hizo lo que pidió, para luego desaparecer como si de un traslador se tratase.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con su enemigo más directo, pero no por eso, el que merecía morir. Estaba en una oficina llena de cajas con rotulaciones rojas que decían (gritaban): "Peligro"

− Rose, que gusto verte. – Los brazos estirados listos para atrapar su figura, fueron detenidos por una mirada llena de rencor por parte de la chica. – Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

− Al grano Nott, ¿Qué harás ahora? – El pelinegro, acomodó las solapas de su traje y le acerco una silla con ruedas, toda destartalada.

Rose obviamente, no tomo asiento.

− Si no quieres. – Lo vio levantarse de hombros y sentarse, posando una pierna sobre la otra pierna. – Iré al grano. Tienes que parar.

− A cambio de que él también pare. – Nott tomo vuelo con la silla y se dio dos vueltas con ella. – Te estoy hablando Nott, yo paro si él para. Eso son los términos.

− Entre ustedes nunca han existido los términos ni las reglas. – Se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a ella. Poso sus grandes manos en los hombros de Rose y acerco sus ojos. Grandes y mates, como los de su madre. Daphne Greengrass. – Estoy cansado.

− Todos lo estamos. – Nott chasqueo la lengua y por unos segundos se permitió mirar al suelo, pero rápidamente volvió a fijar sus ojos en la chica.

− Dejemos de lado las rencillas. Me estoy jugando mi puesto, si no soy capaz de parar tus ataques.

− No es mi culpa que seas un incompetente. – Nott nunca se esperó un ataque tan frontal de Rose, porque estaba acostumbrado que el flanco bombardeado fuese Scorpius, pero como ahora estaban sólo ellos…

−Bueeeeeno – Alargo la palabra y busco alguna manera de hacerla entrar en razón. – Piensa en el daño que le haces a terceros.

− Él se lo hace a todos esos animales que viven dentro del lugar. Además de los nómadas que todavía habitan ahí. – Escupió Rose.

− Rose, las cosas no son blanco y negro. Aquí no se le va a provocar daño a nadie – La pelirroja entorno los ojos, cansada ya de esas explicaciones estúpidas.

− No me salgas con la estupidez de que no habrá daño geográfico, cuando el muy imbécil tiene lista la maquinaria y la gente para botar los árboles. Además del daño a la visual que provocara una edificación dentro de una selva. ¡Por favor Nott, no seamos idiotas! – Vocifero enojada.

Nott la soltó de los hombros, alicaído y con serias ganas de lanzarse desde ese sexto piso en cual se encontraban.

− Hará que te arrepientas. – Apenas susurro, sin mirarla.

− Estoy preparada. – Nott la volvió a mirar, pero mantuvo las distancias.

− Eres una buena chica, pero estás en el caso equivocado. – Rose movió la cabeza negando. – _Finnite Encantatem_.

Rose se vio liberada de sus esposas y sonrió con dulzura. Si hubiese sabido, ella misma se las hubiese sacado.

− Nott, tu tampoco eres un mala persona, pero defiendes a un tarado. – Nott se levantó de hombros.

− Anda Colorada – Rose no pudo evitar recodar a Scorpius con ese mote. Era él el que se lo había puesto, cuando iban en segundo y se odiaban a muerte. – Tus amigos pacifistas esperan a la cabecilla.

− Y tu amigo "Rubio idiota, pero soy millonario" también espera tu reporte. – Rose se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente. A pesar de todo, lo estimaba. Antes de toda esa batahola, eran un grupo gigante de buenos amigos. – Cuídate Nott. Y ya sabes, si eres echado de tu trabajo, en mi "Grupo pacifista" siempre serás bienvenido.

− Mi ostentosa vida no se puede pagar cuidando flores y mucho menos me imagino vestido con todas las tonalidades que tú usas. – Rose le dio un un golpe en la cabeza.

− No ganamos mucho, pero todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos con amor. – Nott asintió risueño. – A todo esto, la pequeña ternura que me trajo hasta acá, ¿Dónde está?

− Rose, te imaginaba más inteligente. – Lo miro confundida – No por nada, era el mejor de transformaciones.

Rose solo pudo sonreír.

− Ojala no te quedes sin trabajo. No quiero a un gorila persiguiéndome. − haciendo referencia a un nuevo jefe de seguridad de las empresas Malfoy − Y dale un recadito a Scorpius.

− Dime – dijo Nott.

− Que no se olvide; El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor.

¿Caspici?


	2. Brazos a Torcer

_Okey, sí, merezco sus tomatazos, pero todo tienen una razón de ser. El capítulo estaba semi listo, sólo me faltaba afinar unos detalles pequeños, pero al ver la nula respuesta que tuvo el fic, me bajó toda la pena, pero hace un rato, encontré un mensaje en mi mail que decia "Review" Los ojos me centellaron de lo feliz que me puse y me dije a mí misma: "mientras haya una persona dispuesta a leer y se da el tiempo de comentar, tú debes seguir" y eso es lo que haré.  
>Gracias a esa anonima persona que me escribió. Por ti me motivé otra vez para acabar con el capí. Ojala no te decepcione y lo encuentres DI VI NO xD.<br>Un saludo a todas las personas que pasan por acá. Gracias por leer mis desvaríos xD.  
>Besotes y abrazos apretados!<br>PD: Si lo ponen en favorito, por fis, dejen un comentario. Me gustaría saber que opinan de éste fic._

_**LilyLoop**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je Veux<span>  
><strong>**Capítulo II  
><strong>_**"Brazos a torcer"**_

− Llamo Mathew y dijo que los autos estaban listos, señor Malfoy. – La voz de su queridísima secretaria, lo saco un momento del trabajo que tenía frente a su escritorio. Levanto la vista y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

− Gracias Clary. – la mujer de no más de cincuenta años, asintió y salió del lugar, sigilosamente como mismo había entrado.

Se encontraba feliz, por fin era fin de semana y tendría su fantástica salida que solía llamar un "desestresante natural". Aunque de natural no tendría nada, porque su invitada estaba literalmente hecha a mano, pero como no tenía la disposición de ponerse exquisito, solamente llamo a su sucursal más segura y dispuesta. Además la chica era una diosa en los menesteres y ese era un gran aliciente para poder soportar una cena hablando de los variados métodos de depilación.

Se paró de su asiento y miro hacia el ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado. Además de levantar y volver a engrandecer al apellido Malfoy, había triplicado las arcas. Draco todos los días agradecía haberlo criado de manera prolija y sensata, pero con el toque de humanidad que necesitaba para poder sacar adelante negocios. A pesar de solo tener veintidós años, había logrado mucho más que un hombre de cuarenta. Todo era a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia.

Por lo mismo, odiaba a Rose, aunque tampoco era odiar. Sentía rabia hacia ella. Una chica que lo había tenido todo y un apellido que con solo pronunciarlo, le abría hasta las puertas del cielo. Nunca quiso ser prejuicioso, por algo era muy amigo de los Potter y gran parte de la familia Weasley. Pero ella era el problema. Desde que tenía memoria, Rose había sido una constante molestia en su vida. Ya sea humillándolo, retándolo, haciéndolo sentir inferior, riéndose de las cosas que él hacía, acoplándose con sus ex's para destrozarlo y así una lista interminable de situaciones en las cuales se veía continuamente envuelto por culpa de su odiosidad. Rose era una pulga en su oído, un troll sobre sus hombros, un theatrals saltando sobre su cabeza. No la lograba comprender, y eso que lo intentó, pero era como encontrarse con un muro acorazado y parapetado, porque a cualquier indicio de querer generar un lazo, sin tener un conflicto, ella se ponía como gato engrifado y lo lanzaba a volar.

Por Merlín, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz? Tampoco era que fuese a construir un edificio en medio de la selva. Era algo más pequeño y generaría empleo para la población del lugar. Pero no, era más fácil odiarlo y recriminarle sus "negocios matadores de animales y lugareños" antes de darse el tiempo de comprender lo que verdaderamente era.

− Señor Malfoy, el joven Nott se encuentra esperándolo. – Scorpius se giro lentamente, agarrando el puente de su nariz. Ojala vendiesen una poción para regenerar el animo, así no tendría que ir a enfrentarse con Nott, mientras pensaba en su cama.

Camino por el piso, para llegar a la sala, donde seguramente se encontraría con el idiota de su amigo y que además era su primo.

− Scorpius. – se puso de pie, con su desenfadada forma de ser y se acerco a él. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Solo quiero saber si tengo que echarte o no. – Nott levanto los hombros y volvió a tomar asiento. Scorpius lo siguió.

− Tuvimos una conversación. – Scorpius lo siguió mirando, esperando que se explayara. – No va a parar. Por lo menos ahora.

− Creo que nuestra relación contractual llega hasta aquí. – Nott solo asintió mirando hacia el suelo. – Maldita sea, no quiero echarte imbécil. Pero como puede ser que Rose sea tan escurridiza.

− Ayer la esposé. – interrumpió. Scorpius lo miro confundido, sin comprender. – Le dije que estaba detenida por daño a la propiedad privada.

− ¿Le hiciste algo? – pregunto confundido.

− Si, la golpee hasta cansarme. – respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero Scorpius no lo notó.

− ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – le reprocho.

− Era una broma, estúpido. – Paso su mano por la cara con cansancio. – Rose con un solo toque, me deja reducido a un estropajo de dolor.

− Es verdad. Sus técnicas defensivas, dan miedo. – Nott asintió. − ¿Cuál será el punto débil de Rose?

− Hace algún tiempo, le pedí ayuda a Lorcan. Ya sabes, ellos tuvieron una relación en Hogwarts. – Scorpius bufo.

− Duraron tres días Nott, ¿Qué cosas podrías sacar de ahí? – El hombre de ojos verdes levanto una ceja.

− Es probable que no haya sido larga, pero Lorcan atravesó las barreras de Rose y logro llegar a ella. Es uno de los pocos que puede decir que recibió algún beso de la "Colorada" – Scorpius asintió ido.

Y pensándolo bien, su primo tenía razón. Lorcan era uno de los pocos que podía decir los puntos débiles de Rose.

− ¿Qué te dijo Lorcan? – pregunto el rubio.

− Me mando a freír monos. – Scorpius se acaricio la frente cansando, mientras Nott reía a mandíbula batiente. – Pero pude sacar algo de esa conversación. Rose es sensible, muy sensible. Al punto de que si tú le dices algo más o menos doloroso, ella te golpeara y castrara con los dientes, pero en la soledad de su hogar, llorara como condenada.

− Obvio, es un ser humano. Tiene sentimientos. – Fue el turno de Nott para bufar.

− Rose tiene un punto débil muy marcado. Todos lo conocemos, aunque ella no lo reconozca. – Por primera vez, Scorpius se vio interesado en la conversación.

− ¿Cuál es? – Nott esbozo una sonrisa chula y llena de glotonería.

− Tú eres la debilidad de ella y podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor.

Scorpius quedo estupefacto, pero segundos después reacciono y no pudo evitar sonreír. Oh si, Rose Weasley ya tendría su merecido.

O.O

−Estoy muerta – y su acción lo comprobó. Se echó sobre la mesa, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, como por ejemplo; botar el café de su prima.

− ¿Qué hiciste anoche? – Rose siguió tirada, pero igualmente respondió.

− Hubo vigilia en la selva. Los lugareños se pusieron a rezar e hicieron una especie de fogata, quemando todo lo malo que había traído Scorpius con su gente. – murmuro.

− Wow, de verdad estás de las mechas con él. – Rose soltó el aire lentamente, sin levantar la cabeza. – Te vas a enfermar si sigues a este ritmo tan destructivo.

− Es el precio de mantener esa reserva como debe ser. – con letargo levanto su tronco y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza. – Siempre que tengo este tipo de luchas, donde veo afectado mis ideales, tiendo a endurecerme por completo. Estoy tentada a llamar a Jenrry para que me dé uno de esos deliciosos masajes que me hacen suspirar.

− Oooh, sería maravilloso ¿hará 2x1? – Rose sonrió genuinamente. – Bonita, ¿Por qué no simplemente paras con todo esto? Estás cansada, las ojeras te llegan hasta los hombros, has bajado por lo menos 3 kilos y tu pelo comienza a perder brillo.

− ¿Te das cuenta qué acabas de decirme sólo defectos físicos? Me importa más lo emocional que el "cómo me veo" – Lily levanto los ojos y susurro unas palabras. Rose sólo alcanzó a entender el: "por Merlín" − ¿Puedes parar? De verdad estoy bien, sólo necesito una buena ducha, una rica comida y un masaje de Jenrry.

− ¿No será que te gusta el pequeño Rolls? – Rose negó de inmediato. – Sería muy malo que te gustará, porque ya sabes que no eres de su gusto.

− Segundo y tercer año, estuve colada hasta las patas por él. Cuando en cuarto lo pillé besándose con Louis, entendí que no era mi hombre. – Lily lanzó una carcajada que contagio a Rose.

− Tu propio primo te lo ganó. – Rose asintió sin parar de reír. − ¿Y Malfoy?

− ¿Qué ocurre con él? – Lily carraspeo un poco y comenzó a revolver su café con tranquilidad, evitando explayarse más, o esperando que su prima hablará. – Lily…

− Te gusta. Siempre te ha gustado. – Los ojos temerosos y compasivos de la pequeña Potter la hartaron. Estuvo a 2 segundos de lanzarse un hechizo petrificador. Lo que había dicho era como uñas arrastrándose por una pizarra de tiza. –Rose, sé que no es mi problema, pero tienes que ser sincera contigo…

− ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir alimentando la nula esperanza de que se fije en mi? Ya no tengo 16 años. – Agachó su cabeza y miro sus dedos entrelazarse. – Scorpius me toma como una ladilla, un estorbo. La chica que arruina su vida y en cierta forma prefiero que sea así. Es más fácil mantener a raya los sentimientos, porque me enfoco solamente en las cosas que detesto de su persona.

− Eso es injusto. Sabes que no es un mal hombre. Quizás no será el Mrs. Darcy que esperas desde que tienes 7 años, pero tú en tu ciegues de no querer mirar su parte buena, estás lastimándote. No te obnubiles por tus sueños de "libertad, paz, amor y revolución"…– Rose puso una cara extraña. – Okey, dejemos el tema por hoy. – Levantó la vista haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta − ¿Te gusto está cafetería?

− Sip, tiene ricos postres. – Lily entorno los ojos sonriendo. Su prima ni siquiera había probado el trozo de pastel que había pedido. – Creo que no es un buen día para calificar un restaurant.

− Óyeme, siempre es rico comer. – la reprendió bromeando.

− Tu trabajo es soñado. Comer en todos los restaurantes del mundo y escribir sobre ellos. – Lily sólo se levantó de hombros. – Desde pequeña se te dio bien redactar. Recuerdo las poéticas cartas que le enviabas a Lorcan. – La pequeña Potter enrojeció.

− Nunca te perdonaré que hayas sido su novia. – Rose se río sin parar. – Eres la peor. – Lily se hizo la ofendida. – Aunque tu súper plan de hacerte pasar por su chica, dio buenos frutos.

− Uyyy si está feliz porque el chico de sus sueños la invitó a vivir a su depto. – dijo Rose burlándose. Lily volvió a levantar los hombros y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja terminó:

− La que puede, puede y la que no, mira y aplaude. – Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar y todo el lugar centró sus ojos en ese par de pelirrojas hermosas. – Andando. Albus está de cumpleaños y llorará si no llegamos en… − miro su reloj – Vamos atrasada.

− ¿Cuántos minutos?

− Cuarenta y cinco. Muévete, Colorada. – Lily dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y miró a su prima que abría y cerraba la boca indignada. – Deja de hacer eso y agiliza el paso.

− No me vuelvas a decir "Colorada". –Lily le restó importancia moviendo la mano en el aire.

− Como digas, Colorada. – Rose bufo con fuerza y camino a paso rápido.

− ¿Últimamente te he dicho cuanto te odio?

Rose caminó algunos segundos tras ella para encontrarle el paso, pero de repente se detuvo sin razón aparente.

– Estará Malfoy – murmuró asustada.

– Ding dong, Colorada. – la sonrisa de Lily no podía ser más grande. – Hoy no sólo me tendrás que odiar a mi.

A la mierda... sería una noche interesante.


	3. Colorada

_Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Me gusta recuperar el ritmo para escribir y así darles capítulo como máximo, cada 10 días. Intento mantener la linea del fic, porque si me demoro mucho, pierdo el hilo y comienzo a escribir cosas que no tenía pensado y bla bla bla. En fin, aquí estoy y eso es lo que importa. Gracias por los reviews, a pesar de no decir mucho, en cierta medida me motivaron un poco. Me gustaría que se hicieran una cuenta o algo, para poder contestarles y agradecerles el que me lean. _  
><em>Ojala sea de su agrado éste capítulo, y que me den sus opiniones al final de él. <em>  
><em>Un besote enorme para todas y nos leemos la otra semana con un nuevo capítulo de Je Veux (me sentí como animadora de programa juvenil xD) Cuídense.<em>  
><em>Pd: Ninguna por hoy<em>

_Disclaimer: Aplicado !_

_**LilyLoop**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je Veux<span>**

**Capítulo III  
>"Colorada"<strong>

La música del lugar acompañaba el ambiente de festejo. Todos sus primos, amigos y personas allegadas a su vida se encontraban encerradas en ese lugar. Entre ellos, también se encontraba el ser humano más detestable a su juicio. En una esquina de la sala estaba Scorpius con una rubia monumental, que provocaba suspiro en toda la población masculina que había llegado a celebrar el cumpleaños de Albus. Lily había golpeado sin contemplaciones la nuca de su novio, causando una risa ahogada en ella.

Bufo. Quería dormir. Su cama se le antojaba tanto, que ya se imaginaba siendo acariciada por sus suaves sabanas, mientras se adentraba a un sueño reparador, pero no era posible disfrutar de ese "manjar" todavía. Debía estar en la fiesta hasta que se cumpliera la hora donde fuese políticamente correcto largarse. Por mientras, seguiría mirando a todos como se emborrachaban y su corazón seguiría apretado viendo como el rubio idiota le metía mano a su conquista "oficial".

− Rose. – se giro para encontrarse de frente con su gran amigo.

− Mathew, no tenía idea que ya habías llegado. Creí que estabas en Eslovenia. – Su amigo negó con la cabeza y se acerco para abrazarla con sus gruesos brazos. − ¿cómo estás? – pregunto sonrojada.

− Feliz, como siempre. – Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Si de algo era conocido Mathew, era por su positivismo y su alegría constante. – Fue un viaje maravilloso, logré conocer las ruinas donde se dice que estuvieron los vampiros y me enteré que en Islandia se cree existe el último de esa especie. – Rose no pudo evitar abrir la boca. – Impresionante ¿no?

− Claramente. ¿Irás a conocerlo? – Mathew asintió.

− Conocerla. Es una chica y por lo que me han dicho, es muy hermosa.− Rose enarco sus cejas y le brindo una sonrisa picara. – Y si te estás imaginando que me gustaría tener algo más que una conversación, te aclaro de inmediato que sí. Quiero poder involucrarme con ella lo más profundamente que pueda.

− ¿Sexo? – Mathew soltó una risotada que rezumbo por todo el lugar, incluso superando el sonido de la música. Todos se fijaron en la pareja.

− No pensaba en profundizar tanto. – Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus orejas ardieron. – Eres una tonta, Rose. – La pelirroja se levanto de hombros con vergüenza. – Vamos, debemos ponernos al día.

− ¿La habitación de Albus? – El grandulón le guiño un ojo. – Ni lo sueñes.

− Y yo que pensé que íbamos a "profundizar" nuestra amistad. – Rose le golpeo las costillas con su codo. – Okey, ya entendí. Vamos. – Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto que se encontraba al final de esa casa. – Tienes que contarme sobre tu nueva cruzada.

− Te pondré al día con eso. – pasaron por al lado de Scorpius y este los miro sorprendido. – Hola Malfoy.

− Weasley. McHouney – Mathew agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo. − ¿Cómo les va?

− Bastante bien. – Contesto el chico, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga. – Y al parecer a ti tampoco te está yendo mal. – Scorpius miro a la rubia oxigenada que se encontraba a su lado.

− No me quejo. – fue su escueta respuesta. – Weasley ¿hoy piensas envenenar mi bebida? – La pelirroja levanto una ceja.

− Que va, hoy ando en son de paz. No me interesa arruinarle el cumpleaños a mi primo, aunque para mí se arruino en el preciso instante que te vi. – Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

− Podría decir lo mismo, pero fíjate que no me sucedió eso. – fingió asombro. – Debe ser que no me importas o que me encuentro muy ocupado con una mujer… de verdad – lo último fue un murmullo, pero que Rose y Mathew escucharon.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre el rubio, pero la mano de Mathew que tomo su codo, se lo impidió.

− Eres un poco hombre, Malfoy. – dijo el grandulón. Scorpius dejo de sonreír y se acerco a Rose que se encontraba tirando fuego a través de sus ojos.

− Perdón, Colorada. No tenía porque decir esa idiotez. – Por algunos segundos, se vio a través de los ojos de ella, y fue consciente de que su cara se había transformado en un rictus amargo, y que la había lastimado. – Permiso.

Los dejo solos. Rose lo siguió con su mirada y vio como se perdía entremedio de todos los participantes de la fiesta. Su rubia conquista se quedo mirando las uñas apoyada en la pared, mientras Albus se acercaba por un lado hacía ella. La pelirroja no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada de advertencia a su primo. La chica no le caía bien, en realidad, ni siquiera la conocía, pero que por culpa de un bonito trasero y buenas bubis, dos amigos desde pequeños se pelearan, le parecía idiota.

− Vamos Rose. – La voz de Mathew la devolvió a la realidad y a lo que iba. Dio dos pasos y se giro hacia atrás para dejar en el olvido por un momento el barullo. Con Mathew pisándole los talones, se adentraron en la habitación de Albus.

Era momento de ponerse al día.

O.O

− Oh, te acabo de ver. – Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a su primo. − ¿Qué le dijiste?

− Algo que no te importa. – Tomo de un sopetón el trago que estaba dentro de su pequeño vaso. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Tengo intereses comprometidos. – Scorpius levantó una ceja. – Una prima de Rose. Me parece bastante guapa y creo que le entraré.

− Primero Lorcan, después Zabinni y ahora tú. ¿Qué tiene la familia Weasley que vuelve locos a los Slytherin? Salazar no se sentiría orgulloso de nosotros. – Nott le iba a responder de manera picuda, pero fue consciente de la oración que había dicho su primo.

− ¿Nosotros? – Scorpius dejo el trago a medio camino y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¿Algo que no me hayas contado, Malfoy?

− Mi vida personal no te interesa, Nott. – Respondió enojado consigo mismo, pero haciéndole pagar a su primo y colaborador.

− En realidad sip, me interesa. ¿A quién te refieres? – Scorpius quería escapar, pero no hallaba con que poder distraer a su primo. – No Malfoy. De aquí no te vas sin decirme que Weasley provoca que tú no seas el orgullo de Salazar. – Scorpius carraspeo y buscó con la mirada a su cita. Megan, la guapa actriz emergente, de 25 años. Alta, un poco tonta y en constante dieta, se encontraba siendo asediada por Albus. Le extraño no sentir nada. Sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de quitarle la chica y si fuera así, él no haría nada para cuidar lo "suyo". Megan no le provocaba ansías de protegerla.

− Voy con Megan y espero que dejes este tema de lado. Estás imaginando cosas. – Nott sonrió de medio lado, igual como lo hacía él. – Ninguna Weasley me mueve.

− No sé porqué lo dudo. – Nott se puso más serio. – Mañana tenemos junta temprano. ¿Lo recuerdas?

− Si. – Scorpius camino unos pasos y luego se devolvió. − ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

− Porque por alguna extraña razón estás tomando bastante más de lo acostumbrado. – Scorpius miró su mano y se dio cuenta de la copa llena que tenía. – No hagas una idiotez.

− ¿Qué te pas…? – Nott no lo dejo terminar.

− Soy el jefe de tu seguridad y en ese cargo también entra protegerte de ti mismo. Sé consciente y deja de tomar.

− No sé en qué momento intercambiamos los papeles, pero solo quiero recordarte que soy bastante grande para saber lo que hago y como lo hago. – Se tomo su copa nuevamente de sopetón y busco otra llena para hacer lo mismo. – Tú preocúpate de conseguir a la Weasley que te gusta. – se giro y camino donde se encontraba su amigo y su chica, pero antes de llegar a ellos murmuro: − por lo menos que a uno de los dos le resulte.

O.O

− Y eso. Estamos de las mechas, nuevamente. – Mathew que se encontraba recostado sobre las almohadas de la cama de Albus, soltó el aire. – Si sé, que es otra guerra sin sentido, pero para mí mantener la reserva es importante. Scorpius está haciendo algo simplemente para engrandecer su ego e hincharme las pelotas a mí.

− No tienes pelotas – bromeo el chico. Rose entorno los ojos. – Okey, entiendo tú punto. Puede que esté actuando de manera equivocada, pero tú tampoco estás siendo muy sensata que digamos. Esto se está volviendo en algo personal. Siento que la reserva no es lo único que defiendes y Scorpius no está defendiendo solamente su proyecto. − ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que detrás de eso había algo más? No todo tenía que tener más matices. Aquí era blanco y negro.

− Mat, de verdad que no hay nada más. Scorpius es un imbécil.

− Y tú una tonta por fingir que esto es tan simple. – Interrumpió. El chico se sentó sobre la cama y se puso cerca de Rose. – Él te dio tu primer beso. Él fue el primero en tocar tu corazón y seamos sinceros, sigue siendo el dueño de tu amor – Rose se puso de pie enojada y lanzó un cojín lejos.

− ¿Es que tú y Lily no pararan de restregarme en la cara la idiotez que hice cuando tenía 16 años? Fue un simple beso. He dado millones de los mismos a lo largo de mi vida. – Mathew movió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

− Lo que tú digas, Colorada. – Rose quiso ahorcarlo. Solo había una persona en el mundo que le decía así y en ese preciso momento debía estar tragándose a su pareja detrás de esa puerta. − ¿Te das cuenta como te pones cuando uno te llama por ese apodo?

− ¡Me molesta!, ¿qué esperas que haga?

− Obviarlo. Si dices que no te importa, no debería importarte que te llamáramos así. – Mathew la tomo por los hombros y la guió a la orilla de la cama para que se sentará a su lado. − ¿Por qué te molesta?

− Porque con ese sobrenombre Scorpius me hace sentir inferior. Es su forma de recalcar que me marco. – Mat asintió comprendiendo. – Ni que fuera una vaca.

− ¿No encontraste otro ejemplo? – El momento tenso había pasado. Mat trataba de contener la risa de solo imaginarse la cara de Rose puesta sobre un bovino. – Es demasiado chistoso.

Y las risas se largaron sin parar. Ambos se estiraron sobre la cama riendo y Rose apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo todavía carcajeándose.

− Te extrañaba. – Dijo el grandulón, acariciando la cabeza de su pelirroja amiga. – Intentaré que mi viaje a Islandia sea más corto. − Rose asintió sin emitir sonido. – Deberíamos salir.

− Quedémonos un momento así. Quiero descansar. – Mat asintió, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la ex gryffindor. – Cuando la paz comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de la chica, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza.

Rose se levantó de golpe y pudo vislumbrar a tres chicos que entraban a trompicones. Mat se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a ayudar cuando las luces del lugar se prendieron. La chica vio a su primo, a Nott y entre ellos venía Scorpius, en calidad de bulto.

Estaba borracho como cuba y murmuraba idioteces como que la "snitch" se le escapaba.

− ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mat mirándolos sin entender.

− Estaba sentado sin dejar de toma. Cuando se levantó cayó de bruces y si no es por Lorcan, se hubiese roto toda su hermosa cara. – Respondió Albus, caminando hacia su cama para dejarlo caer. – Creo que está estresado.

− Es muy probable. – asintió Nott, mirando a todos los presentes. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, las cosas se aclararon de manera brutal en su cabeza − ¿Ustedes…? O sea ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Albus miro al chico sin entender, hasta que escucho la voz de Rose y abrió los ojos como platos.

− ¿Cómo crees? – Respondió Rose mirando en suelo. Solía sonrojarse, a pesar de saber que estaban bastante desviados en las elucubraciones que estaban haciendo.

− Rose, ¿usaste mi cama para tener sexo con Mat? – Albus casi chillo, y miro a Rose acusadoramente.

− Colorada, colorada… − Una voz proveniente del lugar los saco a todos de la conversación que estaban teniendo. – Colora… − y la voz se volvía inentendible.

− Sip, es estrés. – Dijo Nott rápidamente e intento desviar la atención de su primo. Ya por la mañana tendría la dicha de molestarlo, pero a pesar de eso, no quería dejarlo en evidencia ahora que entendía todo. − ¿Por qué no lo dejamos dormir? – Comenzó a tironear a Albus y a Mathew.

− ¿Usaron mi cama? – preguntó Albus. Mat lo miro con odio.

− No paso nada. – respondió enojado. Albus sin creerlo asintió y camino dejándose guiar por Nott.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y cerraron con fuerza la puerta, pero se les olvido alguien.

Rose quedo adentro con Scorpius y estaba tan anonadada que no se dio cuenta de la soledad que imperaba en la pieza.

Se acerco a él y toco su frente, suave, blanca y ancha.

− Colorada…

− Estoy aquí.

Scorpius abrió sus ojos vidriosos a causa del alcohol. Rose lo miró con ternura. Verlo indefenso le provocaba unas ansías de protegerlo.

− Colorada… eres un ángel. – apenas logro articular la frase y la sonrisa con la que culminó fue bastante idiota.

− Tú también. – Dijo ella y le peino el flequillo.

− No te vayas. – murmuro tomándole la mano. – Quédate.

− Por la mañana nos volveremos a odiar. – respondió ella tratando de soltarse.

− Pero ahora no.

La tiro sobre él y se quedo dormido. Rose intentó acomodarse, pero Scorpius la abrazo fuertemente. No podía soltarse, así que decidió pasar sus manos por el cuello de él y poso su cabeza sobre el pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Sus piernas se enredaron por inercia.

Escuchar la voz de Scorpius nombrándola, fue su mejor canción de cuna. Rose por fin se dejo descansar y por primera vez en años, logro dormir como un bebé. Durmió todo lo que tenía que dormir y se sintió protegida por esos brazos gruesos, pero la mañana tenía que llegar y junto con ella, venía la profecía que había lanzado. Por mientras que eso no sucedía, aprovecharía de disfrutar. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.


	4. Fiasco de Planes

_Vuelvo hermosa, vuelvo tierna (8) xDD. Aquí estoy con nueva entrega. La verdad, es un capítulo bien decidor y muy, pero muy importante. Más o menos aclara la trama y muestra mucho de lo que se viene. El capítulo que prosigue de este, está bastante bueno. Me reí un montón escribiéndolo, pero no vengo a hablarles de eso xD. Ojala lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribirlo. Gracias por los reviews. La continuaré hasta terminarla. Quiero darles capítulos todas las semanas y si hay más reviews, puede que l s premie con dos a la semana :0. En fin. Un besote para todooooos y todaaaaas las guapas que se dan el tiempo de leerme y las que me dejan un mensajito, no saben como me motivan a seguir... dejemos el sentimentalismo y vamos a lo que vinimos. Nueva entrega de Je Veux. Besosssssssss !_

_Pd: Las quiero_  
><em>Disclaimer Aplicado<em>

_**LilyLoop **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je Veux<strong>

**Capítulo IV  
>Fiasco de planes<strong>

Una luz penetro sus ojos de forma continua y desagradable. Su boca seca y un leve dolor en el final de su espalda, comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Estaba incomoda, pero a la vez confortablemente tibia… Abrió los ojos de golpe, y miro el cuerpo blando que tenía debajo. Al levantar la vista, vio la cara de su peor enemigo. Estaba tranquilo, pasivo. Transmitía calma y paz. Era como estar compartiendo con un ángel. Sonrió. Su rostro era hermoso. Su nariz recta, su boca levemente delgada y sus pestañas largas. Su piel nívea, parecía que brillaba con el leve roce de la luz. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Compartir con un ángel? ¿Despertar con un Dios griego? Se removió molesta. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pero sin despertarlo, aunque la única salida que encontraba para zafarse de esos brazos que la tenían prisionera, era que su dueño, los soltara por decisión propia.

− No te muevas, Colorada. Todavía es temprano. – la voz adormilada la detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su nariz soltaba un aire, que llego directamente a su cara. Pino y bambú. Era perfecto.

− Debo irme. Suéltame – no le grito, ni siquiera lo exigió. Fue una petición casi suplicada por parte de la pelirroja, pero Scorpius no cedió. Sus brazos se enroscaron más fuertes alrededor de ella. – Malfoy, necesito irme.

− ¿Tienes que juntarte con alguien? – preguntó.

Sí, con mi dignidad, pensó Rose, aunque no lo dijo. Volvió a removerse incomoda, pero Scorpius seguía sin ceder.

− Malfoy, suéltame o te arrepentirás. – Scorpius abrió sus ojos llenos de burla. Su boca se curvo en una hermosa/desagradable sonrisa. – Sé que soy irresistible, pero necesito que me sueltes.

− Eres demasiado irresistible. – Rose no quiso ahondar en si era sarcasmo o realidad.

− Suéltame. – está vez exigió, con una mirada fiera.

− ¿Qué recibo a cambio? – Rose levanto una ceja sugerentemente. − ¿De verdad quieres eso, Weasley? Puedo hacerte lo que me pidas, pero después no hay derecho a reclamos.

− ¿Todo para ti tiene que ir relacionado con sexo? – Scorpius se levanto de hombros y volvió a apretar sus brazos alrededor de ella. Un brazo lo puso debajo de su cintura y con fuerza la levanto para que sus ojos quedasen frente a frente. –Suéltame. – Silabeó.

− En el mundo de los negocios, nada se hace gratis. – Rose quiso golpearlo, pero sus manos se encontraba encerradas debajo del cuerpo de Scorpius. − ¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo y dejamos las rencillas de lado?

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Como pudo, Rose le mando flor de rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Por inercia Scorpius la soltó para hacerse bolita sobre la cama.

− Eres un idiota. – le grito, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su ropa.

− Y tú una troglodita. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, loca de remate? – Scorpius seguía revolcándose sobre la cama, mientras tomaba a sus "amigos", para aplacar el dolor. – Si no logro tener hijos será tu culpa.

− Sería bastante bueno. Más Malfoy's como tú, harían de este mundo una miseria. – Bajo su polera con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

− Colorada. – dijo Scorpius. Rose se giro hastiada. – La piel de tu cadera es bastante suave, pero los sonidos que haces dormida son bastante desagradables. Pobre del que duerma contigo. – La cara de Rose, tomo una tonalidad granate. No se distinguía bien donde comenzaba su pelo. El rojo se había apoderado de ella.

− Será un afortunado el hombre que duerma a mi lado. – Rose poso sus manos en las caderas y levanto una ceja. A pesar de estar como un tomate, su actitud no demostraba vergüenza. – Conocerá toda la fogosidad y de las cosas que soy capaz de hacer en momentos… calientes. Adiós.

El portazo resonó en todo el departamento. Scorpius se quedo mirando el vacio que había dejado luego de marcharse y a pesar del dolor agudo que sentía entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar sentir un leve apretón en su pecho. Algo estaba saliendo mal. Quizás era tiempo de dar una vuelta por San Mungo…

**O.O**

Se había despertado casi 4 horas antes que Rose, y verla sobre él, lo había sorprendido. En un principio quiso pararse y alejarse de ella como si se tratase de un enfermo con ébola. Luego bajo la mirada y pudo ver su pequeña, pero gruesa boca, soltando el aire. Dormía plácidamente. Sus manos volvieron de inmediato al cuerpo de ella, dado que por causa de la impresión, las había alejado de ahí. Cuando toco su espalda, se dio cuenta de que parte de la polera estaba subida y la piel de su cadera y espalda baja estaba expuesta. Comenzó a acariciarla como si de un trofeo se tratase. Era tan suave, blanca y tenía una que otra peca. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron cada parte no cubierta, pero no se propaso en ningún momento. La abrazo con fuerza contra él. Tenerla así, era un sueño hecho realidad. La muy idiota se había jurado odiarlo por el resto de sus días y él le seguía el juego, porque no hallaba otra forma de poder enfrentarla. Si supiera que quería parar con esa estúpida contienda y así poder conquistarla como todo un Malfoy.

Tomo su cabeza y la sintió pesada. Un taladro atravesaba todo su cerebro. Prometió no volver a emborracharse de esa forma, pero había tenido motivos. Verla entrar a la habitación de Albus junto con Mat lo había vuelto loco.

Desde que tenía 16 años, no sentía esos celos casi destructivos. La última vez que lo llenaron, fue cuando la vio besarse con un idiota de séptimo en las galerías del estadio de Quiddicht, justo cuando él jugaba contra el equipo de gryffindor. Habían perdido, porque se le había escapado la snitch.

Se levantó con parsimonia de la cama y mucho dolor entre sus piernas. Miro su reloj. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana… Nott.

Se acomodo con rapidez, mientras arreglaba su ropa. Caminó al baño de Albus para poder mojarse la cara. Cuando entro, vio a alguien durmiendo dentro de la bañera. Era Zabinni, que tenía sobre el pecho a su novia, Dominique Weasley. Al parecer, la fiesta había estado de puta madre y él se la había perdido. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba.

Se lavo la cara, las manos y enjuago la boca. Busco su celular en los pantalones y vio 4 mensajes, todos de Megan… ooh, Megan. Se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda le había ocurrido? Estaba siendo un idiota con letras mayúsculas.

Los leyó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Claramente lo había mandado a volar, pero los insultos que había proferido hacia su persona, fueron tan chistosos que no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Lo más sutil que le decía, era "bestia".

Bajo rápido las escaleras, y cuando se iba adentrar a su auto, algo lo detuvo.

− ¿Se te olvido esto? – Scorpius se giro lentamente y pudo ver en la cara de su amigo/primo/colaborador, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le quito las llaves de su carro con fuerza y camino hacia la puerta del piloto. − ¿Vamos a la oficina o a tu depto?

− ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y subes tu trasero al auto? – Nott se hizo el inocente y "subió" su trasero al auto. Cuando ambos se encontraron sentados, amarrados y listos para partir, Scorpius volvió a hablar. – Sólo dormí con ella, no paso nada más, así que quita esa sonrisa de chulo.

− "Colorada…" – Scorpius lo miró confundido. – La llamabas entre sueños. – El rubio empalideció. – ¿Estabas teniendo sueños eróticos con la hija de Hermione Weasley?

− ¿No te resultó? Parece que estás más preocupado de mi vida sexual, que de la tuya. – Nott lo miro con seriedad, pero no cayó en sus provocaciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía a Scorpius a su merced. – Pobrecito Nott, su Weasley se le escapo.

− Si tuviera la oportunidad que tú tuviste con TU Weasley, créeme que no desaprovecharía como un imbécil que estoy mirando. – Scorpius estuvo a dos milésimas de segundo de golpearlo, pero se contuvo y le costó. – Te gusta, Rose.

− Si te refieres a que si me la tiraría, sip, lo haría. – Nott abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear. – Soy sincero, nunca he dejado de serlo, pero también aclaro que no tendría ningún tipo de relación con ella. Está por completo chiflada.

− No creo que este más loca que tú. – Nott lo vio acelerar con fuerza y salir del estacionamiento.

El silencio reino durante varios segundos, hasta que Scorpius lo termino de manera ¿extraña?

– Oh por Merlín, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan genial. – casi gritó emocionado. – Pásame los lentes que están dentro de la guantera.− Nott se los entregó de inmediato.

− ¿Y el plan que había hecho yo? Era hermoso. – rezongo el pelinegro.

− Ese plan deséchalo. – respondió Scorpius.

− Pero pensaba hacerle creer a Rose que se ganaba una beca para ir a salvar ballenas. – Scorpius lo miró desconcertado. – Sip, no se me ocurrió nada más genial.

− Tu nivel para idear planes está más allá de lo creíble ¿eh? – movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, sin dar crédito a la idiotez que había dicho su amigo. − ¿Qué más se te había ocurrido? "Rose, te ganaste un viaje con todos los gastos pagados para que vayas a meditar con los monjes tibetanos. Si lo canjeas ahora, se te agregará una hermosa excursión por la luna" Eres idiota. – culminó.

− Haber Scorpius Malfoy, ilumíname con tu genialidad. – El rubio paro el auto y se orillo en una cafetería.

− Enamorarla. – Nott lo miró sin comprender. – La conquisto, me acuesto con ella. La domino a través del amor que pueda sentir por mi y ¡zaz! Logro que me deje en paz con mi proyecto. – Los ojos del rubio brillaron.

− ¿De verdad crees que esa estupidez es una genialidad? Scorpius, ¡es una canallada! – El rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – Si te quieres acostar con ella, sé sincero y hazlo. Conquístala para eso, pero no la enamores con el fin de poder llevar a cabo un proyecto de tu empresa.

− Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar. Nott lo siguió de inmediato.

− ¿Qué harás después? – Nott comenzaba a enfurecerse. Al parecer adelantaría sus planes y le entregaría el billete de avión con destino a Japón a Rose, para que viajara a salvar ballenas. – "Lo siento, Rose. Todo esto fue un plan ideado para lograr mi cometido. Fueron buenos los momentos, pero adiós". – Scorpius lo miro de frente.

− No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. – se giró para abrir la puerta, pero Nott lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole escapar.

− Lo siento, pero renuncio. No soy capaz de hacerle esto a Rose. – Scorpius lo miro con frialdad.

− En los negocios todo se permite. – se trato de excusar.

− Sip, pero estás jugando con otra persona y eso no se hace. – Nott levantó la cabeza y a pesar de no superarlo en porte, se sintió más fuerte que él. – Sigue fingiendo que esto es un plan maquiavélico para lograr tus deseos, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Te quemarás, Scorpius y créeme, nadie te querrá apagar. Hace algunos días se me había ocurrido algo parecido. Aprovechar que Rose siente algo por ti, para hacerla flaquear desde ese punto, pero ayer fui consciente de que no solo ella siente algo por el otro. Tú quieres a esa mujer y si actúas de esta forma, la perderás.

Scorpius lo vio caminar hacía un callejón y desaparecerse.

Bufo y paso las manos por su pelo.

− Un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que tiene que hacer. – las palabras de su abuelo, fueron verbalizadas por su boca. Se adentró a la cafetería y desconecto su cabeza por un momento.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja y por esa mañana, intentaría lograrlo.

Intentaría…


	5. Comodidad no es sinónimo de belleza

**Disclaimer:**Aplicado

**Je Veux  
><strong>**Capítulo V  
><strong>**Comodidad no es sinónimo de belleza**

− ¿Y tú? ¿No que te habías largado defendiendo la honra y virtud de Rose? – El humor ácido y desagradable de Scorpius, no logró hacerlo sonreír. – ¿Vienes por tu finiquito?

− No, quería saber si habías recapacitado, pero veo que no. – Nott tomo asiento frente a él, pero no sonrió como antes, ni mucho menos poso sus pies sobre el escritorio de caoba. Scorpius bufó. – Estás mal.

− Es mucho dinero el que hay de por medio, Nott y lo sabes. Rose está interfiriendo. Si yo no hago algo, otras personas lo harán. – Nott, poso sus codos sobre los muslos y asintió con un deje de solemnidad. – Antes no la paré porque lo tomaba como un juego. Podía darme el lujo de aguantar sus idioteces, porque sabía que las cosas me resultarían, pero en este proyecto hay un dineral gigantesco. Es tanto, que podría mantener a toda Europa durante los 50 años venideros y sin tasas de inflación.

− Estás protegiendo el bolsillo de todos los glotones empresarios que ven dinero en cada cara que se topan. – Scorpius se sentía presionado por todas partes, pero tenía que tomar una decisión. – No puedo ser parte de esto, lo siento.

− Igualmente me gustaría que siguieras como mi jefe de seguridad. – Nott lo quiso interrumpir. – No tendrás nada que ver en lo que planeo para Rose. Robert, a pesar de todo, me has mantenido a salvo de muchas cosas. De mujeres locas diciendo que tienen hijos míos. De falsos empresarios. De embaucadores. De gente mala… etc. Te necesito. – Nott levantó la cabeza y a pesar de estar enojado con su primo, le sonrió con sinceridad.

− Si tanto insistes. – Scorpius le lanzó una pequeña bolita de goma que tenía encima. – Rose es una buena chica.

−Saldrá más lastimada sino hago algo. – Nott se levantó con rapidez y camino hacia la puerta. – Puedes odiarme, pero al final me agradecerás. La estoy salvando de cosas terribles.

− ¿Cómo la harás caer? – Pregunto Nott – No creo que lo común te sirva.

− La conquistaré como solo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo. – Nott enarco ambas cejas.

− Se viene artillería pesada. – murmuro. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y mirando hacia atrás sin girarse terminó: − pero contra ti.

**O.O**

La pelirroja se hallaba en su cama, mirando el techo. Se encontraba inquieta. Incomoda consigo misma. Habían pasado 3 días de la fiesta de Albus y todavía sentía el cuerpo de Scorpius cercano a ella. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de despejarse, pero no lo consiguió. No debió haber permitido que Malfoy se tomara esas atribuciones. En el momento que sintió su mano tomar su muñeca, debió zafarse y golpearlo, pero no, la tonta romántica que vivía dentro de ella, prefirió quedarse ahí y llenarse del olor del rubio idiota.

− Soy una idiota. – Y sip, lo era. – En fin, Rose. Basta de lamentaciones. Levanta tu trasero y prepárate un rico desayuno. – se hablo a sí misma.

Tarareando una canción, comenzó su diario vivir.

Su jornada empezaba a las 8 de la mañana, con un suculento desayuno lleno de frutas y licuados de estos mismos. Luego de eso, comenzaba a ordenar su pequeño departamento. A pesar de vivir en un edificio con una fachada horrorosamente fea, donde su depto quedaba en el sexto piso y no había ascensor, era feliz. Las escaleras eran tétricas y oscuras por la noche y a veces tenían un olor a humedad que le hacía ariscar su nariz. No era un hotel de cinco estrellas, ni siquiera alcanzaba para motel de cuarta categoría, pero le gustaba. En su hogar mantenía un orden y un ambiente bastante acogedor. No por nada, muchas veces a la semana, sus primos se dejaban caer por ahí.

A las 12 del día, partía a la reserva para hablar con los lugareños y coordinarse con todos sus compañeros de lucha, buscando estrategias para tratar de paralizar todas las obras que dentro de poco comenzarían a funcionar.

Su jornada terminaba a las 9 de la noche, junto a un suculento plato de verduras y leyendo algún libro de Kafka o Nietzsche.

Era bruja y la magia dominaba su vida, pero también era hija de Hemione Granger, ahora Weasley y disfrutaba de las bondades que le brindaba la tecnología Muggle. Ya sea de un refrigerador, un microondas, un televisor gigante, pero sobretodo, de un celular.

Al llegar la noche, siempre terminaba haciendo un poco de yoga y meditación para acostarse completamente relajada y con su cuerpo en plena armonía. Luchar contra Malfoy y todo su conglomerado, era algo agotador tanto física como mentalmente.

Mientras comía y miraba los diarios de circulación mágica, su celular comenzó a vibrar fuertemente sobre el mesón de la cocina. Corrió a contestarlo. En número era desconocido. Frunció el ceño, pero igualmente respondió

− ¿Diga? – pregunto dudosa.

− Colorada. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron de manera brutal. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su boca se seco de inmediato. No supo que responder. − ¿Colorada?

− ¿Quién te dio mi número? – Se imagino a Scorpius, desde su oficina en el piso chorrocientos mil, con una ventana de 200 metros, mirando hacia el río Támesis. Sip, exageraba.

− ¿Importa? – Rose quiso golpearlo. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono tan chulo para hablarle, como si fuese superior a ella. – Te tengo una propuesta.

− No, gracias. Adiós – Debía cortar, pero era incapaz de separarse el celular de la oreja. Sentía que tenía que seguir oyendo su "horrorosa" voz.

− Colorada, es una oferta de paz. No seas terca por favor. – ¿Scorpius Malfoy rogando? Eso sí que era nuevo para la pelirroja.

− Habla. – respondió planamente y con dureza.

− Te invito a salir. – Rose frunció el ceño confundida. – Podemos conversar algunas cosas y quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo.

− Scorpius, no soy idiota ¿qué traes entre manos? – Pregunto dudosa.

− Solo quiero que todo esto pare. Estoy cansado y creo que si nos sentamos a comer civilizadamente, podríamos llegar a u acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos. – Si Rose supiera que ese satisfactorio abarcaba un significado más amplio, se hubiese sonrojado, pero Scorpius se lo guardo. Lo mejor sería para el final. Ella caería, estaba seguro.

− Tengo libre el jueves. – Scorpius repaso rápidamente en su mente si tenía algo importante ese día y de sopetón le vino el recuerdo y Katherine, la última chica que había incluido en sus "compañeras de cama". Tendría que prescindir, nuevamente, de esos menesteres por culpa de Rose. Se imaginaba a si mismo fulminándola con la mirada, pero tenía que contenerse. − ¿Malfoy?

− Trato. El jueves a las 7 de la tarde te paso a buscar. – Rose soltó el aire lentamente. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error. No lo sabía, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Total, era una simple cena con fines de paz.

− Puedo después de las 9. – Scorpius chasqueo la lengua. – Mira, si te complica, mejor cancela la invitación y ya. Yo no…

− El jueves a las 9 de la noche. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. – Rose quiso responderle una grosería por haberla interrumpido de forma tan brusca, pero Scorpius no la dejo. – Ponte guapa.

− No pienso vestirme a tu antojo. Ya mucho estoy cediendo con esto. Adiós. – Y ahora si colgó.

Malfoy se paso las manos por el cabello. Se sentía impotente. Una parte de él le decía que parara. Que podría estar cometiendo un gran error, pero la otra le gritaba que no. Las idioteces de Rose tenían que ser vengadas y con esto cumpliría su cometió y aparte de eso, lograría alejarla de el proyecto, salvándola de un ataque más frontal y fuerte por parte de los peces gordos.

Rose por su parte, se dejo caer en la silla y comenzó a miro atónita la ventaba. Podría lanzarse y evitar tener que salir con Scorpius.

− No seas bruta, eres fuerte. – Y claro que lo era. El rubio idiota no le ganaría esta vez. Se había apropiado de su primer beso, pero no de su vida, así que le pondría frente como siempre lo había hecho. − ¿Qué me pongo?

Y ahí vino otra interrogante. ¿Le daría el gusto a Malfoy de ponerse guapa para él o usaría sus típicas vestimentas? Podría mezclar ambas cosas… oh sí. Lucy era una crá arreglando y diseñando ropa. Había encontrado la solución, pero ¿con qué excusa le pediría ese favor?... Todo era tan complicado.

**O.O**

**Miércoles 3:00 pm**

− ¿Puedes dejar de sobarte las manos e ir al grano? – Mientras Lucy prendía su segundo cigarro y exhalaba el humo. En otro momento le hubiese armado tremendo follón por estar en su living fumando, pero ahora, su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

− Tengo una salida con alguien. – Lucy la siguió observando esperando que prosiguiera con la historia. – Mañana tengo una ¿cena? – levantó una ceja contrariada, porque no sabía cómo llamar esa salida. – con otra persona.

− Ya… ¿y yo que pito tengo que tocar? – pregunto todavía confusa. − ¿Puedes hablar con claridad? No me molestan las verdades, para que sepas.

− Mañana en la noche saldré con Malfoy a cenar. – Lucy dejo la calada a medio camino y comenzó a toser profusamente. − ¿Viste? Por eso no te quería decir. – dijo Rose complicada.

− Espera un minuto. – le pidió con la voz ronca y tosiendo para volver a la normalidad. – Necesito agua. – De un sorbo se acabo su vaso. – Saldrás con Malfoy y quieres verte linda ¿verdad?

− ¡No! Simplemente quiero verme decente. – se sonrojo. Lucy la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa desagradable, a juicio de Rose, en la boca. – Para, te llame por algo específico.

− Ilumíname. Llevo casi una hora sentada en tu living y todavía no dices que quieres.

− Necesito que me ayudes a mezclar perfectamente mis tonalidades vivas con formalidad. – susurro Rose. Lucy puso su mano en el mentón. Claro gesto de estar pensando. – Puede ser una falda larga y una blusa. Ambas con estampados de flores. – La cara de asco que le mando Lucy le hizo ver que era un crimen a la moda elegir ese tipo de vestimenta.

− ¿Dónde tienes tus harapos? – Rose la miró feo, pero no dijo nada. A Lucy tampoco le importó.

Rose la guió hacia su habitación. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeña. En las paredes habían unas especie de arboles moviendo las ramas. Y del techo colgaban mariposas volando, mientras tiraban una especie de escarcha plateada. El armario era blanco y madera. Se parecía a los que usaban en la época colonial. La cama era grande y estaba cubierta por frazadas.

− Esto es lo que tengo. – Abrió el armario y tiro toda la ropa sobre la cama. La cantidad de colores que vio Lucy, casi la dejaron ciega.

− Oh, por Merlín, que apaguen tu closet. – Rose bufo, mirando hacia otro lado. – La mitad de estas cosas las botaría o las convertiría en algo "usable" – las comas las hizo en el aire, para destacar la palabra. Rose, volvió a bufar. – Pareces un toro enrabiado tanto que sueltas el aire. – Rose iba a contestar, pero Lucy no la dejo, como siempre. – Esto se va directo a la basura.

Una falda larga, con vuelos y muy suelta, se fue al suelo. Rose solo abría la boca. Junto con ella, unos pantalones con ramas y patas de elefante. Unos gorros de lana que tenían orejas y varias polleras casi caleidoscópicas fueron a parar donde mismo lo había hecho su falda.

− Lucy, te estás pasando. – La pelinaranja la miro con odio.

− No, tú te estás pasando. No aprovechas tu físico. Tienes curvas y unas bubis bastante guapas para mostrar, pero ocupas estos sacos, porque no pueden ser llamados de otra forma, para vestirte. – La hija de Percy Weasley se puso una mano en la cadera y la miró todavía ofuscada. – Esta bien apoyar causas para proteger el medio ambiente, pero otra cosa es mezclarse por completo con eso. Puedes vestirte bien, cuidando la naturaleza. – Rose comenzó a boquear. – Durante mucho tiempo aguante que te vistieras así, porque creí que era una etapa en tu vida donde buscabas tu identidad, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora que me diste el pase para meterme en tu armario, esto cambiará.

− Lucy, con esto me siento cómoda. – Murmuro al borde del susurro.

− ¡Y una mierda! Quiero ver esa ropa arder de aquí a una hora más. Usaremos está cosa, que al parecer es un vestido. Ni aunque pesaras 200 kilos esta cosa te quedaría apretada. – Dijo Lucy mirando el "vestido" casi con asco. – Aprovechemos que es harta tela y no está fea para hacer dos vestidos y una polera. – Levanto la mirada y miro a Rose de pies a cabeza. – Sácate toda la ropa y quédate solo con la interior.

Rose le hizo caso sin dejar de reclamar contra sí misma. Entre las cosas que escucho Lucy, decía: "¿por qué le dije que viniera? ¿Por qué acepte esto?..."

− Listo. – dijo Rose mirándola feo.

−Oh no. Hasta tu ropa interior es horrenda. – Rose bajo la mirada y se encontró con una especie de peto en la parte superior. Tener un busto grande le impedía encontrar sostenes bonitos, así que había decidido ocupar esas especies de petos para contener su humanidad. Más abajo se encontraban unos calzones que casi llegaban a su ombligo y lo peor era el color. Beige, como los que usaría su abuela. – Rose, te puedo hacer ropa con tus ex harapos, pero necesitamos ir a comprar un sostén y un calzón decente. Tus curvas son hermosas, ¿por qué te haces esto?

− Porque es cómodo. – casi grito. Y nuevamente bajo la cabeza. Rose no era un delgada como Lily o Lucy. Tampoco era tan alta como Victorie o Molly, ni poseía una cabellera domable y brillante como Dominique. Rose medía un metro 62 y estaba un poco pasada de peso. Sus curvas eran demasiado marcadas y eso no le gustaba. Su piel además era demasiado clara y tenía pecas en muchos lugares. A ojos de ella era horrible… a lo mejor Lucy no se equivocaba, ella tenía una tendencia a afearse. – Puede que no me este sacando partido, pero tampoco me considero una Miss Universo como para usar la ropa que ustedes usan.

− Rose, Victorie envidia tus pechos porque son muy lindos. – La pelirroja se sonrojo. – Yo amo tu cintura. Es tan marcada y delicada. A Lily le encantaría tener tu trasero paradito y créeme, a Dominique le fascinaría tener esas piernas largas y fuertes. Eres hermosa. Date cuenta.

− No me sigas psicoanalizando. Cometí un error al aceptar está invitación. Creo que lo llamaré y cancelaré.

− Ni se te ocurra. Déjame tomarte las medidas. – Se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. – A Molly le encantaría tener tu porte, para así encontrar un chico que no le llegará al hombro. – Rose se largo a reír. – Voy a dejarte divina. Ese rubio se volverá loco cuando te vea.

− Si eso sirve para que pueda convencerlo de que paré con su proyecto, lo aceptaré. – respondió Rose con una sonrisa tímida.

− Eres tan hermosa, tonta. – Le pellizco su pequeña nariz respingada. – Manos a la obra. Para mañana ni tú te reconocerás y yo te mostraré cuan bella eres.

Luego de tomar las medidas, bajaron con rapidez para buscar una tienda de ropa interior. Lucy recurrió a la afamada tienda Muggle, Victoria's Secret. Rose se sintió casi como una modelo cuando se probo el conjunto rosa. La tanga era perfecta. No era por tan pequeña, pero cubría lo que se necesitaba, aparte se le destacaba su panza y cintura. Por detrás, era casi un colaless, pero no le molestó. Se sentía cómoda. Cuando describió que tenían un sostén de su talla, casi lloro de felicidad. Se veía guapísima. Ni ella se lo creía.

Al llegar a la casa, se pusieron de inmediato a crear un gran vestido y lo lograron.

− Creo que mañana más de alguien deseara sacarte esa belleza con los dientes. – le dijo Lucy mirándola con una sensación de satisfacción y felicidad en su cara. Rose se miro en el espejo y se sintió tan bella, que no dudo de las palabras de su prima. – Mañana a las 8 de la noche me tendrás acá para pintarte. Y no hay ninguna excusa para que me pares.

− Gracias por esto. – Rose corrió a abrazarla y fue consciente de algo. − ¿Qué zapatos usaré?

− ¡No! – el grito se escuchó en todo Londres, pero no hay necesidad de entrar en detalles.

En la noche, mientras Rose dormía, todavía no creía todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba nerviosa, al punto de querer levantarse y ponerse a leer para despejar su mente. Imaginaba al rubio idiota poniendo un millón de caras cuando la viera y sentía una expectación gigante para ver cual usaría. Suspiro. Se le venía un largo día y a pesar de decir una y mil veces que esto lo hacía solo por la reserva, una felicidad se anidaba en su pecho. Nunca era malo salir con un chico guapo y sobre todo si este te revolucionaba las hormonas desde que tenías 14 años. Rose se giro en la cama y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera se imaginaba hasta que punto esto se volvería en lo más maravilloso y terrible de su vida…

* * *

><p><em>Mis lindos lectores! Aquí estoy otra vez con nuevo capítulo. Lo tenía escrito hace varios días, pero me hice de rogar esperando uno que otro review,. No llegaron, pero bueeh. Ciertamente, me siento bastante conforme con este fic y es un regalo que me estoy haciendo a mi misma al escribirlo y lo comparto con ustedes. Para mi es como una terapia curativa para una malisima enfermedad :(. En fin, sin necesidad de dar pena, ojala disfruten leerlo y que más o menos se vaya aclarando el panorama de lo que sucederá.<br>¡Ya salió el nombre de Nott! Sip, se llama Robert y será muy importante su papel en el fic.  
>Bueno, eso sería por hoy. Nos leemos la próxima semana (el capítulo está listo) Si lo quieren antes, pídanlo.<br>Besos para tod s !_

_PD: Escribí dos One Shot de Naruto, parejas canon (soy la más feliz por eso xD) Si quieren pasar a leerlos, están en mi perfil. Ahí dan click y disfrutan de otro fandom. Eso :)_

_**LilyLoop.**  
><em>


	6. Animalista No-Vegetariana

**Disclaimer: **Aplicado

* * *

><p><strong>Je Veux<strong>  
><strong>Capítulo VI<br>Animalista No-Vegetariana  
><strong>  
>− ¿De verdad esa soy yo? – Lucy a su lado daba saltitos de alegría. A través del espejo sus ojos se juntaron, y la guapa pelinaranja no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Rose brillaba con tintes propios. Sin perder ni un ápice de su estilo, logro transformarla en una preciosa mariposa, llena de colores, pero muy elegante, delicada, hecha para ser admirada. Scorpius se iría de espaldas apenas la viera.<p>

− Si tonta, eres tú. – Rose siguió con su escaneo mirándose al espejo.

Era un vestido apegado al cuerpo. Llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Su estampado era de flores grandes y coloridas, pero no dejaba de verse elegante. Tenía un leve cuello que le cubría esa parte y el único descubierto era la espalda. Su color de fondo era blanco, así que la hacía ver más sobria a pesar de la cantidad de estampados que tenía. Cada curva de su bello cuerpo era destacada de manera exquisita. Su busto se veía bien y no tan grande, sus caderas se mostraban generosas. Estas provocarían más de alguna tentación. Y entre ellas, la cintura diminuta asomaba, haciéndola ver más fina.

− Wow, me veo bien. – Lucy chasqueó la lengua.

− Te ves hermosa. – ambas se rieron con felicidad. – Yaaaa, paremos de hablar. Te tengo que peinar y maquillar.

− ¡Lucy! Intenta que sea sobrio, por favor. No quiero parecer un mono. – la pelinaranja asintió.

− Voy a destacar tu belleza, que según tú, está escondida bajo ocho llaves. – Lucy acercó su maleta llena de instrumentos listos para hacer embellecer a la guapa pelirroja. – Haré una especie de tocado con tu cabello, donde quedarás con algunos bucles colgando. Te verás guapísima.

Y así fue. Lucy le tomo todo el cabello y lo envolvió a la altura de su nuca. Al ser rizado, le daba un toque maravilloso y el rojo destacaba de forma brutal. Algunos rulos caían a sus hombros y dos, exclusivamente elegidos, enmarcaban su cara. Sus ojos tenían un poco de maquillaje negro y sus labios estaban pintados rojos.

− ¿Qué hora eso? – Lucy levantó su mano izquierda.

− 20:55 ¿a qué hora es la cita? – le preguntó, mientras guardaba todas sus cosas.

− A las 21 hrs. Creo que no llegará. – Lucy encontró un atisbo de decepción en la voz de su prima, pero no emitió opinión. Prefería no hacer leña del árbol caído. Además, quería darle crédito a Malfoy, todavía quedaban cinco minutos para que se presentará y si no lo hacía, ella misma le hacía un escándalo de proporciones en su lindo Pent-House. – Voy a ir a sacarme esto.

− Ni se te ocurra. Todavía queda tiempo. – Cuando Rose iba a replicar, el sonido de nudillos golpeando su puerta, las paralizó a las dos. – Llego. – Lucy sonrió feliz. Rose estaba aterrada.

− Voy a ponerme zapatos. – dijo Rose, encerrándose en su habitación. A la pelinaranja no le quedo otra, que hacer de anfitriona mientras su prima se armaba de valor para poder salir.

Lucy miro por la mirilla y se dio cuenta de que no solo Malfoy se iría de espalda. El maldito rubio estaba guapísimo. Con una camisa blanca, sin corbata y los primeros botones abiertos. Sus pantalones negros caían con gracia desde sus caderas. A pesar de ser una tenida bastante sobria, no podía decir que se veía mal, es más, el muy suertudo, parecía modelo de revista. Abrió la puerta en cuanto lo vio impacientarse por seguir afuera.

− Hola Weasley… − cuando se dio cuenta de que era Lucy, sonrió. – Ohhh, hola Lucy, aunque también eres Weasley. – ambos sonrieron. − ¿tu prima?

− Poniéndose los zapatos. – camino hacia adentro y le hizo un gesto para que él la siguiera. − ¿Cómo te ha ido?

− Bien, no me quejo. – respondió comedido. Lucy lo vio mirar con sorpresa el departamento de Rose. Al parecer, le había pasado lo que le pasaba a todos cuando se adentraban ahí. El olor, los colores y su forma de acoger, envolvían y te hacían sentir en casa. – Es bastante bonito.

− Sip, Rose con mucho esfuerzo lo ha remodelado. – dijo Lucy como una madre orgullosa. − ¿Te cortaste el pelo?

− Un poco. Ya lo tenía demasiado desordenado. – respondió él pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Lucy no pudo negar que con el pelo así, se veía incluso más guapo. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Bien, tampoco me quejo. – volvieron a sonreír. La atmósfera era extraña, pero no los hacía sentir incómodos. – Siéntate. Quizás mi prima se demore un poco.

− ¿Llego recién? – pregunto tomando asiento en uno de los sofás.

− No, llego hace harto, pero está agotada. Tú sabes, sus días no paran y dan para largo. – Malfoy asintió. − ¿Nott? – Scorpius enarco una ceja.

− No lo sé. Debe estar en su casa, disfrutando de un buen vino mientras lee. – Lucy asintió. Podía ser que ese día, le fuese a hacer una visita a su "amigo" Nott, y ambos pasaran una buenísima noche. – Te ves bien, Lucy. Como que tú cara resplandece, no sé.

− El ejercicio, tomar agua y seguir una disciplina Muggle como lo es la yoga, me han ayudado un montón para verme así. – Scorpius asintió. – Hace bien para relajarte.

− No tengo mucho tiempo para eso, pero lo tomaré en consideración.

− Aunque tampoco te ves mal. – Scorpius sonrió.

−Troto mucho. Me gusta pensar mientras troto, como que se despeja todo. – Lucy asintió con vehemencia. – Se ha demorado.

− Dale tiempo. Para Rose no es una simple salida.− Scorpius se sintió un patán, pero supo guardar la compostura y que en sus facciones no se notará los tormentos que sentía. –No me refiero a que por ser tú ella este nerviosa, sino que le cuesta un poco mostrarse como es y hoy tendrás la suerte de verla en su esplendor.

− Wow, que gran honor. – Lucy volvió a asentir, pero esta vez con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. – Ojala no se demore mucho, porque la reserva estaba para las 21:30 y ya son las 21:10.

− Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro. – ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. – Creo que iré a mir… − Rose salió lentamente desde el cuarto.

Lucy miró la expresión de Scorpius en todo momento. El chico, prácticamente babeaba sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos brillaron como faroles y se puso de pie casi por inercia. Al verla, fue como si un naufrago se encontrará con tierra firme. Sus expresiones y cuerpo no mentían: Él estaba por completo extasiado. La guapa pelinaranja se dio por pagada y con unos leves aplausos, los saco de su ensoñación. Ambos la miraron.

− ¿Lucy? – pregunto Rose.

− Me largo, pequeñuelos. Mi vida nocturna comienza el jueves y hoy no será su excepción. – hizo una reverencia en tono de despedía, agarro su maleta, pero antes de marcharse, se acercó al oído de su prima. – Acaba de quedar impactado. Aprovecha eso. – le guiño un ojo y salió de su departamento luego de golpear el hombro de Scorpius de manera sutil.

Era feliz. Rose destacaba como la mariposa que era, y que mejor que su peor enemigo la viera en toda su expresión. Era una completa genio.

− ¿Alo, Nott? Sip, hoy te iré a visitar. Quiero una ración de sushi y a ti en bóxers sirviéndome. Nooo, no te contaré donde estaba, sólo haz lo que te pido. Adiós.

**O.O**

Scorpius carraspeo. Verla con ese vestido entallado, su pelo tomado, sus ojos levemente delineados haciendo destacar esas pestañas largas, ojos azul marino, su boca suculenta, pintada de rosa, un vestido fabuloso, que le hacía destacar cada una de sus curvas, para acabar con un par de piernas hermosas, sólo cubiertas por unas mallas, lo había enloquecido. Se sentía a desfallecer. La chica era realmente guapa, y no era que lo dudará. Desde que tenía memoria la había considerado una de las mujeres más bella, pero verla así, hermosa para él, era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Se sintió un canalla, pero a la vez un afortunado.

Esa mujer que estaba frente a él, había pasado un momento de todas sus convicciones y estaba vulnerable frente a él. No sabía que decir. Agradecer por verla así, lo haría parecer un mameluco, o ignorarla, le mandaría todo a la borda. Sólo atino a acercarse a ella y posar sus labios sobre su frente.

− Te ves hermosa. – Rose levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos grises. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, la hacían ver a tan inocente a ojos de Scorpius, que este tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no tomarla de su cintura y llevársela como cavernícola a la cama.

A pesar de que estaba con tacos, seguía siendo varios centímetros más pequeña que Scorpius. El guapo rubio medía 1.85 y al lado de su 1.62, claramente estaría en desventaja.

− Tú tampoco te ves mal. – murmuro. Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca y camino con ella hacía la puerta. – Espera, no llevo mi cartera. – Rose se giro para correr a su habitación. Scorpius casi por inercia le miro la retaguardia. Su espalda descubierta, donde destacaba un lunar justo debajo del omoplato, y su trasero casi perfecto, le hicieron dudar nuevamente si de verdad no sería mala idea, actuar como cavernícola para llevársela a hacerle el amor. – Aquí esta. Vamos.

Salieron del lugar y el aire húmedo de la escalera, le hizo bajar un poco la calentura, pero seguía ahí. En cada paso que ella daba, él sentía que más quería besarla y arrancarle toda la ropa. Estaba extasiado, excitado, anonadado. Casi entrando a un estado zen de tanto contenerse.

−Hice reservaciones para un restaurant italiano. – Rose asintió. − ¿te gusta?

− Como de todo, Malfoy. Y a pesar de ser una protectora del medio ambiente, no he podido dejar la carne. – Scorpius sonrió de medio lado. – Sip, soy una mala animalista.

− No, creo que simplemente eres humana, como todos. – Rose levanto de hombros.

Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras y la pelirroja a ratos se tomaba el brazo de Scorpius para no tropezar. Casi por hacerse un favor a él mismo, tomo su mano y la envolvió con su brazo. Al llegar al portal, Rose vio un maravilloso deportivo esperando a la salida.

− Eeh… que lujoso ¿no? – Scorpius la miró confundido, hasta que diviso lo que se encontraba en su campo visual.

− Rose, no estás traicionando a nadie por meterte a mi carro. Recuerda que cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes y menos peleadores, varias veces te subiste conmigo, no en este carro, pero parecidos. – la pelirroja no tuvo más que asentir. – Vamos, entra.

Scorpius le abrió la puerta y ella se adentró con cuidado. Era un poco bajo, líneas aerodinámicas, como diría su abuelo, pero no por eso incomodo. Scorpius al cerrar la puerta tras ella, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

−Huele a ti. – murmuro la pelirroja. Scorpius la miro confundido. – El carro huele a ti.

− Debe ser porque es mío. – Rose le lanzó una mirada burlona y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro. – Hey, te invito a cenar y me golpeas.

− Ni que te hubiese roto un hueso. – respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

− ¿Quién sabe? Quizás deba ir a San Mungo para que me revisen. – Rose lo miró burlona. – Diré que una animalista no-vegetariana, me golpeo.

− Tonto. – Dijo Rose y se volteo para ponerse el cinturón.

−Colorada. – respondió él, haciendo lo mismo, para luego meter la llave en el contacto. − ¿Lista para una maravillosa cena?

− Siempre lista. – respondió con vehemencia.

Era el comienzo de una bonita noche.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevamente estoy acá, con un nuevo capítulo. El fic no ha tenido la recepción que esperaba, pero la verdad, me siento bastante feliz escribiéndolo. Me río mucho y disfruto con las personalidades de los personajes que voy metiendo. Es complejo de repente desligarse un poco de los anteriores fic's, pero quiero mostrar en este, una personalidad más tímida por parte de Rose y más fría por parte de Scorpius.<br>Todavía es medio difícil hacer un análisis completo de ambos, porque falta mucho por recorrer, pero en el próximo capítulo, se darán cuenta de como es la relación que ambos tendrán y como irá estructurándose. No quiero lanzarme de lleno a lo bueno. Quiero mostrar por completo el proceso de adaptación que tendrá esta pareja y de como Scorpius irá luchando día a día para hacer mella en la vida de Rose y esta, como luchará para poner en balanza lo que siente y lo que defiende._

_Un abrazo gigantesco para tod s los que leen y ya saben, poner en favoritos, es como que me agarren una bubis y no digan ni siquiera por favor.  
>Dejar un review es una bonita paga <em>_  
>Besos ¡!<em>

_Pd: Se viene bueno :OOO_  
><em>Pd2: Gracias a las bellezas que me dejaron reviews. Son lo máximo. La motivación para seguir escribiendo son ustedes :)<em>

_**LilyLoop**_


	7. ¿Panza llena, corazón contento?

**_Disclaimer: Aplicado_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je Veux<span>  
><strong>_**Capítulo VII  
>¿Panza llena, corazón contento?<strong>_

Rose se sobaba las manos dentro del carro. Se sentía sobrepasada con tanta opulencia. Scorpius por su parte, iba pendiente del tráfico y de reojo, aprovechaba de mirar a la pelirroja. Al sentarse el vestido se había levantado, dejándolo ver un maravilloso plano de sus piernas, enfundada en las mallas.

− ¿Colorada? – Rose lo miro molesta. Odiaba que la llamara así. – Tranquila, Weasley. Sabes que me encanta ese mote, así que acostúmbrate.

− No me acostumbraré, porque espero en esta cena dejar todo saldado y no tener que volver a salir contigo. – le respondió con cizaña, enojada por ser llamada "Colorada". Siguió mirando las farolas pasar y convertirse en rayos luminosos por la rapidez que iban. El parque que estaban pasando, era realmente hermoso, el verde tenía una suerte de bálsamo tranquilizador.

− Esta noche firmaremos la paz, así que baja la guardia un momento. – Rose simplemente bufo, pero no se devolvió a mirarlo. Seguía encandilada mirando hacia fuera. – ¿Te gusta ese parque?

− Algo. – respondió escueta.

− Vengo a trotar todos los fines de semana a este lugar. – Rose se sorprendió, pero evito hacer alguna gesticulación.

− El verde calma a nuestra alma atribulada. – dijo Rose, ahora si mirándolo. Scorpius se sintió incomodo, muy incomodo. Era como si la pelirroja hubiese descubierto sus planes. Se removió en el asiento. − ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me invitas a cenar? ¿Es porque el otro día dormimos juntos? Te aviso de inmediato que si esto es una especie de paga por hacerme pasar tan mal momento, es demasiado poco. Por lo bajo, tendrías que darme un papel notificado de que pararas con el proyecto y una diadema de flores para que te pueda perdonar el hecho de no haberme despertado.

− Estaba ebrio. – freno de sopetón el auto y si no es por el cinturón de seguridad, hubiese salido volando por el parabrisas.

− ¡imbécil! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Scorpius la miro levemente furioso. La chica tenía un don para sacarlo de sus casillas.

− No te estoy pagando nada. Deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho por haber tenido el privilegio de dormir conmigo. – Rose iba a contestar, pero los ojos fieros y grises del pelirrubio se lo impidieron – Además, no te creas la gran cosa como para hacerme parar con el proyecto. Esto simplemente es una cena donde trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio. – Rose se sintió ofendida. Como por acto reflejo, movió su mano con rapidez a la manilla del auto para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

− Soy una idiota por creer que esto sería una buena idea. – murmuro, mientras forcejeaba con la manilla. – Abre la puerta.

− Tiene seguro de niños. – la pelirroja vio con Scorpius se echaba para atrás y miraba con sorna sus intentos vanos de abrir la puerta.

− Yo no soy una niña. Si usas esta técnica con todas tus chicas, me imagino que debes tener un historial policial eterno con acusaciones de secuestro. – abrió su cartera buscando algo para lanzarle. Solo encontró la un set de maquillaje, demasiado inocuo para hacer daño.

− No tengo problemas judiciales, a diferencia tuya, Colorada. – casi saboreo la victoria cuando vio los ojos azules llameando para lanzarse sobre él, la vio respirar hondo, espero la diatriba, pero nunca llego. La pelirroja se acomodo en su asiento, arreglo su cabello y tironeo el vestido más abajo, dado que con la pelea, se le había subido por tanto movimiento. − ¿Colorada? – pregunto confuso. Sin entender esta nueva estrategia.

− Malfoy, me invitaste a comer y eso es lo que harás. Pagaras todas las cosas que comeré esta noche y déjame decirte que soy una chica con un apetito muy voraz. – respondió comedida, asustando levemente al rubio. − ¿Qué esperas? Vamos

− Das miedo. – La pelirroja lo miro levantando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia. Malfoy sintió un frío atravesando su espina dorsal.

− Avanza. – murmuro la pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreír maléficamente. Esa sería la primera vez en su vida, que Scorpius deseo devolver el tiempo y no haber hecho nunca esa invitación.

**O.O**

− Grrr, llego tu gatita. – Lucy entro al departamento de Robert. Él la siguió sonriendo, mientras movía la cabeza. La pelinaranja estaba por completo loca. − ¿Mi sushi? ¿Mi camarero en bóxer?

− Se perdieron en tu cabeza. – Lucy se giro para enfrentarlo, pero ver al guapo pelinegro de ojos verdes y altura superior al resto la desarmo. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Cada día estás más guapo ¿eh? – El hombre movió la cabeza, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento. – Estoy agotada. – dijo la chica, sacándose los zapatos de tacón aguja y lanzándose al sofá en forma de ele. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Bien, no me quejo. – respondió escueto, mirando como la guapa Weasley se acariciaba sus pies haciendo muecas de dolor. – Pásame tus patitas. – Lucy lo miro confundida. Nott, luego de rodar los ojos, se sentó a su lado, tomo los pies de la pelinaranja y comenzó a sobarlos. − ¿De dónde vienes?

− Del departamento de Rose. – respondió con voz placentera, y su cuerpo lacio, completamente entregada a los masajes que el guapo pelinegro le estaba brindando. Sentía que sus manos tocaban el cielo. – La estaba preparando para la cena con Malfoy. – Nott paro de sopetón y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina. − ¿Dije algo malo? – le pregunto medio gritando.

− No, tranquila, me acorde de algo que había dejado prendido. – Nott asomo su cabeza por la puerta del lugar y le sonrió. Lucy se tranquilo. − ¿Qué dijo Scorpius? – le pregunto desde la cocina, para no mirarla. Por mientras, su paño de cocina sufriría los estragos de un latente nerviosismo.

− Quedo boquiabierto. Lo hubieses visto. – Nott asintió con resignación. Obviamente su primo iba a quedar así. Hasta con sus vestidos talla 300, la seguía encontrando guapa. – No le pregunte hacía donde iban ¿tú sabes? – pregunto ella, sin dejar de estar echada en el cómodo sofá.

− Es muy probable que a algún restaurant. Creo que pueden haber ido al _Donatello's_ – respondió, soltando el paño y volviendo al living. – A Scorpius le gusta. – inquirió.

− Oh, buenísimo. Es muy rica la comida ahí. – Nott asintió, mientras tomaba asiento. Sabía que la llevaría a un restaurant italiano. Ese siempre era el destino que usaba Scorpius para conquistar chicas:

1.- Llevarlas al _Donatello's_, pagarles lo que pidieran y hablarle de cosas triviales  
>2.- Caminar hacía su auto y dejar en clara muestra su carísimo y sustentable estilo de vida<br>3.- Terminar en una suite de algún hotel cercano

Esperaba que estaba vez no llevará a cabo todo eso.

− ¿Lucy? – La pelinaranja que miraba con recelo la cantidad de muecas que hacía el pelinegro, puso una sonrisa para que le preguntara lo que quería saber. − ¿Sushi?

− Mmm… − comenzó a gatear a través del sofá, acercándose a Nott. Se sentó con sus piernas abiertas sobre sus piernas y quedando de frente, lo abrazo, acariciando su nariz con la de él. Nott de inmediato dirigió sus manos a la retaguardia de la chica, pasando por sus piernas, trasero y espalda. – Podrías pedirlo después de que nos desocupemos.

− Vienes muy ganosa. – Lucy levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

− Te dije que había llegado tu gatita. Y tu gatita quiere que su gatito le recuerde porqué lo vino a ver. – Nott, agarrando por la espalda a Lucy, la beso de lleno en la boca y abrió sus labios para hacer el beso más profundo. Lucy paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelinegro y le dio toda la venia del mundo para que recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos.

La pelinaranja a tientas, mientras seguía siendo besada, busco los botones de la camisa del chico y desabotono con presura cada uno de ellos, mientras lo hacía, acariciaba su pecho, levemente velludo. Metió las manos debajo de la camisa, para tomarle los hombros y sacársela rápidamente.

− Eres exquisita. – dijo Nott con la voz enronquecida y tomando la cremallera del vestido de la pelinaranja. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo bajo y pudo tener contacto directo con la espalda suave y delicada de ella. – Vamos a mi habitación.

− No quiero. – rezongo como niña pequeña, desapegándose de él y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Nott al verla con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca estirada haciendo un mohín y sus cejas juntas, sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho. Lucy le encantaba desde que habían salido de Hogwarts y aunque llevaban esa relación tan intermitente hace casi cuatro años, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más atado a ella. – Estrenemos el sofá.

− Lucy, la cama es más cómoda para ambos. – le argumento, tratando de convencerla.

− Pero es que… ¿no has traído a ninguna chica a dormir acá los últimos días? – Nott se sorprendió por esa pregunta. En la última fiesta que la había visto, fue en cumpleaños de Albus y ella había llegado acompañada de un castaño. Bajo su percepción, era un poco hipócrita que le preguntara eso, siendo que ella se había paseado frente a su nariz con el otro tipo, pero no pudo mentirle, mirando sus ojos casi celestes, expectantes de una respuesta satisfactoria, le respondió.

−Si. – Lucy abrió la boca y asintió. No era que esperara que el pelinegro fuera fiel, dado que en su trato la fidelidad había quedado de lado. Solo era un bien común. No debía sentirse celosa, no quería sentirse celosa ni triste, pero lamentablemente si lo sentía.

− Entonces nos quedamos en el sofá. – Nott la abrazo por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. − ¿Era guapa?

Nott no le respondió, simplemente la poso a lo largo del sillón y comenzó a besarla en todos los lugares expuestos. A los segundos, Lucy se respondió. A veces, era mejor no saber. En la ignorancia reside la tranquilidad.

Le saco el vestido por la cabeza, solo dejándola en ropa interior y pantis. Nott desabrocho su pantalón y los bajó quedando solo en bóxer. Fue evidente su excitación y Lucy sintió su cuerpo arder de placer y desesperación. Podía ser que él se hubiese acostado con otra, pero Lucy le mostraría que en esos menesteres, solamente ella era la que lo entendía y que mejor se lo hacía.

Y vaya que se lo demostró.

**O.O**

− Gracias. – Rose con timidez le agradeció al chico que le abrió la puerta y la tomo de su mano. Scorpius por su parte, se había bajado y camino de inmediato a la puerta del restaurant. Luego de su estúpida pelea, habían comenzado a lanzarse dardos verbales que estaban bañados en veneno. Scorpius le recordó su falta de educación y mal vestir en comparación con sus primas y Rose prácticamente le escupió en la cara su bajo intelecto y manía con las faldas. – Será una larga noche. – Subió los escalones cansada con toda esa situación, pero no quería echarse atrás. Tenía en sus manos una oportunidad espectacular de lograr un acuerdo y además su orgullo le gritaba que debía mantenerse digna en todo momento. Cuando llego arriba, abrió la puerta de madera y se encontró de frente con Scorpius y el maître. Este le indicaba donde quedaba su mesa. El hombre con terno negro y la carta de comida, la miro extrañado. No era normal que el joven Malfoy llevara a una chica y ni siquiera la esperara para entrar juntos. Es más, juraba por toda su familia, que era la primera vez que veía al joven Malfoy fastidiado.

− Benvenuto bella signorina – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A pesar de todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, era un profesional. − ¿Viene en compañía del sr Malfoy?

− Al parecer no, porque camino como alma que llega al diablo por llegar acá. Debe ser que le gusta mucho la comida de este lugar. – respondió Rose con burla y mirando con odio al rubio. Scorpius simplemente la ignoro y espero a que su mesa estuviera lista. – Entre nos, está más gordito que antes. Debe visitar mucho el restaurant. Usted sabe, tiene tantas "amigas". Por culpa de ellas, tiene problemas de peso. – Rose puso una cara de comprensión y tristeza. Como la que pone una abuelita al enterarse que a su nieto, lo retó el papá.

Scorpius quería ahorcarla ahí mismo. El maître no sabía qué hacer. No podía responder porque no quería contar alguna infidencia. El sr Malfoy acostumbraba a llevar muchas chicas a ese lugar, pero siempre mantenía la privacidad de todas.

− A mi parecer se ve bien. – respondió tratando de ser neutral, pero la mirada confundida de Scorpius y la mueca de risa por parte de la pelirroja, le hicieron ver que había cometido un error. Carraspeo, tratando de zafar de la situación y miro hacía al frente con profesionalismo. Un mesero que venía vestido más simple que el maître, se acercó a este para hablarle al oído. – Sr Malfoy, signorina, síganme. – Camino frente a ellos. No sabía si lo seguían o se habían quedado discutiendo. En 9 años trabajando en ese lugar, nunca había visto a una pareja llegar peleando y tratándose con tanto poco tacto. Estaba más acostumbrado a salidas dramáticas que a entradas "extrañas". – Aquí.

Rose miro todo el lugar con admiración. Las pinturas, el techo, los pilares. Todo era muy bonito. La gente del lugar la miraba con extrañeza. Parecía una chica de provincia que conocía por primera vez los edificios de más de 15 pisos. Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca tironeándola.

− Tranquilo cavernícola. Puedo caminar. – Scorpius se acercó a su oído y la amenazo.

− Sigue con este escándalo y juro que llevaré el proyecto a cabo con más fuerza y tus amiguitos pacifista deberán salir volando del lugar con una gran patada en el culo ¿me oíste? – Rose giro su rostro para mirarlo furiosa y a pesar de estar nariz con nariz, muy cerca, oliendo el aliento mentolado y su rico perfume, no se intimido.

− Si tú haces eso, créeme que las consecuencias serán más grandes. Seremos pacifistas, pero tócanos donde más nos duele y saldrás trasquilado. – evitando hacer un espectáculo, se soltó con fuerza de la mano del rubio y camino a sentarse a la mesa. El maître, tratando de evitar otro enfrentamiento, tomo la silla de la chica y le indico que se sentara. – Muchas gracias…

− Carlo Ángelo. – respondió el maître.

− Gracias Sr. Carlo. – indico ella. Scorpius que la miraba mientras se sentaba, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia. Con todo el mundo era amable, accesible, amorosa y tierna, pero con él era tan horrorosamente desagradable.

− Signorina, aquí tiene la carta y esta otra es la de vinos. Sr Malfoy. – a ambos le entrego los dos cuadernillos y se largo del lugar, rezando porque se comportaran como gente civilizada. El _Donatello's_ tenía un nombre que resguardar y si esos dos seguían con su lucha, era muy probable que no pudiesen recibir más al sr Malfoy, ni mucho menos a su acompañante. El pobre hombre bufo ¿Quién lo mandaba a trabajar en esos lugares? Inevitablemente, no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y algo fascinación. Sentía que el sr Malfoy, luego de muchos años, había encontrado a la mujer que llevaría más de una vez a ese lugar.

No era la primera vez que veía un caso parecido y con tanta experiencia que llevaba en el cuerpo, no dudaba de que ese par, sacaría chispa, pero no se separarían más.

* * *

><p><em>SON LAS MEJORES ! se los juró. Apenas leí sus reviews, sentí mi corazón rebosante de cariño y amor. Mis lindas, no abandonaré la historia, mientras haya una persona leyendo mis idas de olla, yo seguiré aquí. De verdad, las quiero mucho. Son un sol y gracias, muchas gracias de estar acá, disfrutando de está historia como yo disfruto escribirla.<br>__Un beso apretado y muy grande para todas. Contestaré sus reviews de inmediato y me comprometo a publicar cada 5 días de ahora en adelante, siempre que las vea a ustedes dejándome un afectuoso saludo.  
>Cuídense un montón, nos leemos pronto y acuérdense. Se viene lo bueno, buenito, genial xD.<em>

_Abrazos!_

_**LilyLoop**  
><em>


	8. Bella flor rodeada por lodo

_**Disclaimer:** Aplicado_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Je Veux<span>  
><strong>**Capítulo VIII  
>Bella flor rodeada por lodo<strong>_

Scorpius la miraba sorprendido, esa mujer estaba por completo loca, zafada, peinando la muñeca, rayando la papá, se le iban los gnomos al bosque y todas esas elocuentes frases que hacían referencia a una persona dañada mentalmente. Entre más la miraba, menos la comprendía. Paso de putearlo por lo más mínimo, a aguantar cada una de sus pesadeces y hasta hacerse partícipe de sus bromas. La miró fijamente, mientras ella disfrutaba echándose un largo tallarín a la boca.

− ¿Qué me ves? – le preguntó luego de sentirse escudriñada por esos ojos plomos.− Estoy tranquila, no he molestado y como educadamente.

− ¿Te han dicho que eres rara? – Rose levantó una ceja.− No importa.

− Malfoy, ambos estamos acá por una razón. Si no he hablado mucho, es porque estoy disfrutando de está delicia ¿siempre cocinan así? – el rubio asintió. – Por eso tanta clientela. – dijo sorprendida mirando alrededor.

− Se reserva con un mes de antelación. – Rose lo miró boquiabierta.

− ¿A qué putita te ibas a traer? – le pregunto Rose, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo chulescamente. − ¿La rubia pechugona, o la morena con piernas interminables? Yo voto por la pelirroja de trasero estrambótico.

− ¿Esa eres tú? – contrapregunto Scorpius, aprovechándose de la chance que le había dado ella para convertir su pregunta majadera en una provocación. Rose se sonrojo de manera brutal y giro la cabeza hacía un lado. No quería encontrarse con la cara burlesca del idiota que tenía en frente. – Si te ofreces a calentarme la cama, es probable que acepté. – Rose volvió a mirarlo, está vez completamente asombrada. – Pero, ambos sabemos que tú no propondrás eso.

− Claro que no. – carraspeo. – Me gustan las relaciones con algo más que sexo.

− ¿Masoquismo? – bromeo el rubio. – En fin, ¿Qué tipo de relaciones buscas?

− Me gustan los hombres que ven más allá de la belleza física. – murmuro, fijando su vista en el plato.

− ¿Te rompieron el corazón, Colorada? – su pecho se había apretado. Verla apenada le molestaba con fuerza y saber que alguien la había lastimado, lo enfurecía.

− Dígamos qué, no fue muy claro conmigo. – Volvió a levantar su cabeza. – Pero para qué acordarse de tonteras. ¿A cuál ibas a traer?

− ¿De verdad quieres saber? – Rose asintió sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente. Scorpius al mirarla, pensó que era la mujer más hermosa con la cual había estado. Sus pecas, sus labios gruesos y boca pequeña. Esa nariz respingada y ojos grandes, de color azul furioso. Sus pestañas largas y la forma media ovalada de su rostro. No era una modelo, era normal, pero en su normalidad radicaba su belleza. No por nada, gran parte de los hombres del lugar, habían repasado más de una vez su humanidad. Y eso, tampoco le gusto. – Katherine Deluchy – Rose hizo una mueca con la cara. En verdad esa cena no era para ella.

− ¿La modelo muggle famosa? — Scorpius asintió. — Lamento haber arruinado tus planes. Quizás todavía la puedes llamar y no sé, disfrutaras de una cálida noche. – la pelirroja comenzó a pararse. – Podemos juntarnos en otra ocasión.

− Colorada, toma asiento. Estoy aquí contigo y no me interesa estar con nadie más. – Rose se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla. La había impresionado. – Sigamos conversando.

− ¿A qué tipo de acuerdo quieres llegar? Yo tengo una proposición. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. − ¿Qué ocurre?

− ¿De verdad quieres hablar sobre el proyecto y la reserva? – Rose lo miró confundida. – Colorada, disfrutemos de está exquisita comida y el buen vino. Después hablaremos de los términos y de tus "proposiciones" – sonrió de medio lado.

− Malfoy, no tendremos sexo. – Scorpius bufó.

− No pienso en llevarte a la cama. – mintió, pero debía salvar su pellejo. Ya llegaría el momento donde podría disfrutar de esas curvas espectaculares.

− ¿Por qué tantas mujeres? – preguntó Rose de repente. − ¿No eres capaz de hacer feliz a una?

− ¿Para ti qué es felicidad? ¿Estar con un hombre que siga tus ideales y ande detrás de ti como idiota buscando derrocar este sistema capitalista? – la chica quiso golpearlo, pero prefirió tomar aire bien hondo y comenzar a decirse en su cabeza un nuevo mantra: "Es Malfoy, no lo debes matar" "Es Malfoy, no lo debes matar"…

− Felicidad, es sentirme completa. – Scorpius levantó una ceja, instándola a que continuara. – Estar en complemento con alguien. Amar y ser amada de la misma manera. Eso para mí es felicidad.

− ¿Siempre dependiendo de los demás? – Rose se sonrojo. – Te veía más independiente.

− Y lo soy. Tú llevaste la pregunta al ámbito amoroso. – se excuso, mirándolo acusadoramente. – Hay muchos tipos de felicidades, y muchos ámbitos en nuestra vida. A veces, no todos están completos o nos hacen felices, pero mientras tengamos los otros en verdadera sincronía, puedes lograr equiparar el que no logra satisfacerte ¿entiendes?

− Explícate mejor. – Rose lo vio interesado en la conversación, y se sintió cómoda con eso.

− Tú no eres solo tu cuerpo, también eres tu espíritu, tu alma, tu mente. A veces, podemos tener la mente tranquila, el cuerpo sano y la espiritualidad bien clara, pero si el alma se siente convulsionada, puede hacerte fallar todos los demás ámbitos. – Scorpius asintió. –Cuando se enferma el cuerpo, es cuando ya todo lo que tienes adentro, falló.

− ¿Cómo se enferma el cuerpo, un resfriado, un romadizo? – Rose negó y mordió sus labios.

− La pena, la ansiedad y la angustia, son una forma que tiene tu alma o mente de gritarte que pares. Que estás haciendo algo mal. Es cuando necesitas conocerte nuevamente a ti mismo y buscar un orden para seguir avanzando. – Rose lo miro fijamente a sus ojos. – Malfoy, la vida no es solamente tener los mejores carros o departamentos en las grandes ciudades. Ni siquiera es, estar en pareja con una persona que te satisface en todo el sentido de la palabra. La vida es aprender a vivir. A disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas. Aire, comida, olor a tierra mojada, hasta masticar un hielo. Nosotros no vivimos, simplemente existimos.

− ¿Eres feliz? – se quedo quieta algunos segundos y agacho su cabeza, nuevamente. Las manos escondidas en su regazo y sus ojos cristalinos. Levantó su frente y lo miró sin sonreír.

− No. – el rubio no quiso ahondar más. La conversación estaba demasiado profunda y no quería que llegase su turno. Ya bastante miserable se sentía después de todo lo que había dicho Rose, pero se recordó que no era momento de parar, tenía que sacar a la pelirroja de donde estaba, sino, gente mucho más cruel y terrible que él, la lastimaría. De solo pensar que otro le hiciera daño, le hervía la sangre. – Wow, siento que es la primera vez que logro conversar en serio contigo.

− Yo siempre te hablo en serio. – dijo Scorpius mirándola feo. − ¿Quieres algo más?

− Mmm… ¿si pido que me echen lo que resta de comida en algún pocillo, lo harán? – Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse y su risa contagio a Rose. Ambos rieron sin parar, dejando estupefacto al pobre maître.

− No lo sé, pero inténtalo. – la insto el rubio.

− Como crees, era una broma. – concluyo Rose, todavía sonriendo. – Estoy bien con lo que comí. Gracias.

− ¿No dijiste que me ibas a hacer despilfarrar dinero por comida? Ya veo que tus amenazas son inocuas. – la pelirroja enarco sus cejas y poso su dedo en su boca. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Un helado de piña. – Scorpius la miró confundido. − ¿No venden?

− Colorada, es un restaurant de comida italiana. No esperes que vendan helados. – el mesero, que justamente se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, se giro a mirarlos.

− En realidad si vendemos helado. Señorita ¿le gustaría probar el helado napolitano? – A Rose le brillaron sus ojitos y juntando sus manos en el pecho, dijo que sí. – le traigo de inmediato uno.

− Gracias. – Scorpius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Siempre conseguía lo que quería. – ¿tú no quieres?

− No me gustan los dulces. – le respondió. − ¿Quieres más vino? – Rose asintió. Scorpius tomo su copa y la lleno hasta la mitad. Él no tomó, porque debía manejar. − ¿Qué hiciste luego que salimos de Hogwarts? Estuviste algunos meses desaparecida.

− Recorrí el mundo junto a Josh. – le contó, para luego tomar su copa y beber el rico vino. – Está exquisito. De verdad tienes buen gusto.

− ¿Qué? –Scorpius estaba sorprendido, descolocado. Esa nueva información le había sentado como patada en el hígado. − ¿Con Josh?

− Si, fuimos a América Latina, después nos pasamos a Centro América y recorrimos parte de México. Después, en barco nos dirigimos a África. Mira – Rose corrió un poco el vestido, para mostrar su hombro izquierdo.

− _Risus est a vita_ – murmuro Scorpius, mirando el delicado tatuaje en la clavícula. Las letras negras y ladeadas, resaltaban con fuerza en esa piel tan blanca. − ¿Qué dice?

− _La risa es una vida. _Está en latín. – respondió.

− Colorada, ¿tú y Josh…? – Rose lo miró sin entender. – Ya sabes, ustedes tuvieron algo.

− Ya empezamos de nuevo con el sexo. – entorno los ojos. – Josh es gay. – Scorpius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. − ¿tú usas cremas distintas para cada parte de tu cuerpo?

− No uso cremas. – Rose abrió las manos, como diciendo ¿entendiste el punto? − ¿Usa una crema para la cara y otra para las manos? – la pelirroja asintió mordiendo su labio. – Que sublime.

− Ves. – el mesero llego con su postre. Luego de los agradecimientos, Rose se tiró de lleno a comerlo. – Wow, está riquísimo ¿de verdad no quieres?

− No, gracias. – contesto de manera amable.

− ¿Nunca habías llegado hasta el postre con alguna chica? – Scorpius volvió a mover la cabeza haciéndose el superado. – No las entiendo. Yo sería feliz comiendo acá y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de saborear cosas ricas, solo para satisfacer tu hambre.

− Hey, no es tan así. – se acercó a la mesa y la miro desde más cerca. – Las chicas con que suelo venir a este lugar, están a dietas. No se comerían un plato de tallarines con salsa a la Bolognesa como lo hiciste tú y mucho menos pedirían un helado como postre. Prefieren comer pasto. – la pelirroja se sintió incomoda. Scorpius en pocas palabras le había dicho que era una glotona y le daba a entender que estaba pasada en peso.

− Voy al baño. – Se paró rápido, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Scorpius vio como se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba al tocador. Su mirada vago por el restaurant y se fijo en la cantidad de hombres que la miraban. Ese vestido la hacía ver tan apetecible. Sus curvas destacaban por sobremanera y parecía una verdadera modelo de los años treinta, además de ese pelo rojo y ondulado. Rose era la tentación hecha mujer, por algo, todos la población masculina del lugar se había girado a mirarla. Verla comer con ganas, reír fuerte y sonrojarse era un verdadero espectáculo. Era estar con una verdadera mujer. Se sentía envidiado, pero a la vez celoso. El _Donatello's, _su restaurant preferido para ir a ligar, le pareció tan básico. Rose era una mujer de armas tomar y sentarse al lado de personas que en lo único que pensaban era en dinero y modelos de pasarela, le parecía como poner a una flor hermosa rodeada por lodo. Ella destacaba porque era autentica.

Pasados varios minutos, comenzó a preocuparse. Rose no volvía. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Llamo al mesero.

− ¿Me traes la cuenta? Iré al sanitario y vuelvo. – el "esmoquinado" chico asintió. Scorpius se puso de pie y fue a buscar a la guapa pelirroja. Espero fuera de la puerta del baño de chicas, viendo un desfile de mujeres hermosas paseándose por ahí. Algunas pasaron más de una vez. – Disculpa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – la mujer rebusco en su cartera y le paso una tarjeta. Scorpius la miró y vio un número y dirección. – No, no te iba a pedir esto. – explico devolviéndole la tarjeta. − ¿Hay alguna chica pelirroja dentro?

− No. – su voz era nasal y desagradable. – No hay ninguna. – El rubio comenzó a preocuparse y tratando de convencerse, se metió al lugar. Muchas de las mujeres que estaban dentro gritaron, pero todas guardaron silencio al ver de quien se trataba. Scorpius miró hacía todos lados. Rose no estaba. Salió presuroso del lugar y se acercó a su mesa. Sobre ella, todavía estaba la cartera de la pelirroja. La tomo, junto con la cuenta y dejando varios billetes regados, muchos más de los que costaba la comida, se fue.

− ¡Sr Malfoy! – el maître corrió para encontrarse con él. Scorpius lo miró frustrado.

− Ya pagué, deje el dinero sobre la mesa.

− La señorita salió hace algunos minutos. Se fue hacía el parque que está más allá. – apuntó con el dedo. Scorpius asintió y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, saco varios billetes.

− Toma y gracias Carlo Ángelo. Cuida mi carro, vendré a buscarlo más tarde. – y salió corriendo.

− Sr Malfoy, es mucho. – le hizo ver casi en un grito.

− Nos veremos en otra ocasión y tendrás que aguantarnos. – Carlo Ángelo no dudaba de eso. Sabía que la guapa pelirroja volvería a comer ahí y el Sr Malfoy le daría en el gusto en todo.

− El amor…

**O.O**

Scorpius corrió por largos minutos para encontrarla, hasta que la vio sentada en una banca, frente a la pileta. Descalza y abrazando sus rodillas. Las luces la iluminaban de una manera especial. Se veía hermosa.

− Nunca esperé que el helado napolitano fuera tan malo. – Rose se sorprendió al verlo sentarse a su lado, descuidadamente y con su camisa a medio abrir. – No lo pediré la próxima vez que venga.

− ¿Lo trajiste? – Scorpius negó. – Tonto.

− ¿Qué paso? – Rose se levantó de hombros y siguió mirando el agua saltar en la pileta. − ¿Dije algo malo?

− No. – respondió bajito. – Quería salir de ahí.

− Pensé que te había gustado.

− Y me gusto, pero no es mi ambiente. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos. – No hagas eso.

− ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice? – Rose se giro a mirarlo y con su cara completamente despejada de todo maquillaje, sonrió.

− Te conozco. – Scorpius sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Por suerte, logro controlar su mano que iba directo a apoyarse en su pecho. Se habría descubierto a sí mismo. – Malfoy, si me hubieses invitado un café en esas cafeterías donde las luces parpadean y los focos fluorescentes hacen un sonido parecido al de las abejas, hubiese aceptado. No tendría que haberme puesto bonita y podría haber sido yo.

− ¿La Colorada que vi ahora no eres tú? – Rose soltó el aire en una pequeña carcajada.

− Si soy yo, pero esto. – apunto a su cuerpo, bajando las piernas y mostrando el vestido. – esto. – apunto a su pelo – y eso. – apunto a los zapatos que estaban tirados al lado de la pileta. – No son yo.

− Colorada, claramente esas cosas no son tú, porque como dije son cosas. – Scorpius tomo su mano. Rose se sonrojo furiosamente. – Tú eres algo mucho más complejo, más diverso. Todos los hombres del lugar te miraban porque eres libre.

− La libertad no existe. – murmuro ella. Scorpius enarco las cejas y la soltó, Rose volvió a sonreír. – Ok, no meteré mis libros filosóficos en esto.

− Sólo en tu cabeza existe esa Colorada que piensa que todo el mundo la juzga por lo que hace. El que estés comiendo en un restaurant donde la comida vale casi lo mismo que tu alquiler, no te hace ser peor persona. Ni siquiera te hace renegar de tus ideales. Simplemente fue una invitación. – tiró un bucle detrás de su oreja. – La frivolidad existe en mí, por pensar que a ti algo así te iba a gustar.

− El problema es que si me gusto. – Scorpius no pudo evitar mirarle los labios.

− Tú misma me dijiste que eras una animalista no-vegetariana, comer en un restaurant de lujo solo te convierte en una animalista no-vegetariana que tiene citas en restaurantes de lujo, pero que sigue siendo ella. − ¿Cita? Rose lo miró con una inocencia que Scorpius tuvo que apretar sus manos en puño para no lanzarse sobre ella. – Hasta tu vestido es algo reciclado. No olvidaré que la vida de este es gracias a uno del porte de una carpa.

− Soy rellenita. Necesito usar ropa ancha. – Scorpius la miro escéptico ¿de verdad pensaba que tenía que esconderse? Sus curvas no eran de "rellenita" sino de una mujer hecha y derecha.

− ¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? – Scorpius carraspeo y miró hacía la pileta. Rose hizo lo mismo. – Tú eres muy bonita.

− Malfoy… − susurro muy sorprendida.

− Ya lo dije. – Rose comenzó a reírse. Scorpius pensó que se había vuelto loca.

− Puedo jurar que te sonrojaste. –el rubio llevo sus manos a las mejillas.

− Es culpa de la luz. – Rose golpeo su hombro y siguió riendo. – Eres la primera mujer a la cual le digo que es bonita y se larga a reír.

− Mi belleza vive en mi risa. – Sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes se posaron en él y les sonrió con ellos. − ¿Vamos? Mañana debo salir temprano, además tengo frío. – la pelirroja se puso de pie, camino hacia sus zapatos, y los tomó, pero no se los puso. Prefirió caminar descalza. Era algo tan de ella. − ¿Te quedarás atornillado a esa banca o vendrás?

− Ponte los zapatos. – casi le ordeno. Rose sin esos tacos, era bastante más pequeña que él. Le llegaba justo al hombro.

− No quiero, me duelen los pies. – Su peinado estaba desordenado, pero se veía muy bonita así, sin contar que todo indicio de maquillaje había desaparecido. El vestido seguía perfecto. − ¿Crees que me hayan guardado mi helado?

− No puedo creer que esperes eso. –Rose hizo un mohín como niña pequeña. – Preguntaré. Súbete a mi espalda, te lastimaras los pies.

− No, de verdad no es necesario. – los ojos plomos de Scorpius le indicaron que no era una pregunta, era una indicación. – Malfoy, en serio.

− Súbete. – se agacho, esperando que ella se subiera. Cuando se iba a poner de pie para regañarla, sintió sus manos apoyarse en sus hombros, para luego sus brazos abrazaron su cuello. Se levantó y Rose por inercia paso sus piernas por las caderas de él.

− Te lastimarás la espalda. Peso mucho. – Scorpius volvió a enrolar los ojos. – Malfoy.

− Colorada, pesas un poco más que un paquete de palomitas. – Rose río en su oreja y respiro en ella.

− ¡Arre caballito! – grito enderezándose. Scorpius se detuvo. – Al parece al caballito no le gusta ser mandado.

− No, no le gusta. — respondió serio.

− Malfoy, se quedo mi bolso en el restaurant. – Scorpius busco en su bolsillo y le paso la pequeña cartera. – Uf, gracias. Acá tengo un chaleco.

− Te hubiese pasado mi camisa, pero el transito se hubiese parado. Soy tan guapo. – Rose saco un pequeño chaleco del bolso y se lo puso, sin bajarse de la espalda del rubio.

− El más guapo es Josh. – Rose iba a seguir hablando, pero Scorpius la hizo saltar.

− Perdón, el caballito pasó por un hoyo. – Rose se aferro nuevamente a su cuello y aspiro su olor. Era tan masculino. – Deja de olerme.

− Es que hueles bien. ¿Qué usas? – pregunto, sin dejar de meter su nariz en el cuelo de él. A Scorpius lo recorrió un escalofrío.

− Orina de dragón. – Scorpius sonrió imaginándose su cara de risa contenisa. – Ya llegamos. – Subió las escaleras con ella todavía en su espalda y la dejo en la parte alta de la escalera, para que se sentará sobre los escalones. Scorpius caminó hacia la puerta del lugar, encontrándose con Carlo Ángelo.

− Sr Malfoy, ¿la encontró? – el rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara hacía afuera, a través del vidrio de la puerta. − ¿Está bien?

− Si, es una fiera. – El hombre asintió con vehemencia. A leguas se notaba que la chica se las traía. – Me mandó a preguntar si le habían guardado su helado.

− Oh, no lo hicimos. – dijo alarmado. – Deme unos minutos. – Scorpius lo espero, sin dejar de mirar a Rose que estaba afuera, sentada en la escalera y mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de la noche. – Tomé. – Le paso un gran pocillo y dentro había una ración gigante de helado napolitano, cubierto con chocolate y fresas.

− Se pondrá muy feliz. – le contó. − ¿Cuánto es?

− Es un regalo de la casa. – Scorpius se asombro. – Es una chica encantadora y es la única que se ha comido más de la mitad de un postre.

− ¿De verdad?

− Las mujeres vienen a aparentar más que a comer, ¿me creería si le dijera que la mitad de la comida la botamos porque no se la comen? – Scorpius negó completamente estupefacto. – Muchas gracias por traerla. El chef está fascinado con ella y me mando a decirle que la trajera otra vez para poder darle a probar muchos de nuestros platos.

− Esperemos acepté.

− Y lo hará. Mario dice que escuchó como en el baño era ninguneada por muchas mujeres, que se referían a ella como gorda. – el rubio se alarmo y giro nuevamente a mirarla. – Es preciosa, sr Malfoy. No la pierda.

Y Scorpius se sintió tentado a no hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>VOLVÍ ! Me prometí a mi misma publicar en un rango máximo de 5 días, y lo estoy cumpliendo al parecer. No saben como adoro escribir este fic, soy feliz xD ! En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿qué opinan? Amé la parte del caballito xDDD, es tan infantil, pero tierno. Scorpius sabe que siente cosas por la pelirroja, pero no quiere detenerse en esa tontería de "plan". Ya veremos que sucede más adelante, por ahora, disfrutemos de este capítulo, donde las cosas acabaron bien y ambos comienzan a conocer facetas desconocidas del otro... se sorprenderán.<br>__Un abrazo para todas, respondí sus reviews y me vine directo a publicar. Son lo máximo, las adoro a todas y cada una de ustedes por darse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Llenan mi corazoncito de calor con esos gestos *-*. Cuídese mucho, nos leemos pronto pronto. Antes de Navidad y en una de esas, les dejo un regalo bonito, aunque no prometo nada xDDDD._

_Las quiero !_

_Pd: Emira, ya que te dio fiaca (me imagino que debe significa algo así como "lata" aquí en Chile xD) entrar a tu cuenta, te respondo por acá. A mi también me gusta como Rose hace enojar a Malfoy y las respuestas de él me causan mucha risa. Y de nada po, obviamente la seguiré. Me prometí a mí misma hace mucho tiempo, que nunca dejaría una historia sin terminar (sólo Starlight es mi puntito negro, pero en algún momento la acabaré) y esa será mi regla básica. Cuídate y espero disfrutes de este capítulo :)  
>Pd2: Los capítulos comenzarán a ser más largo. Hay varias cosas que quiero meter, así que yo creo que pasaran las 10 páginas algunos. Ojala eso no les moleste (cruzo los deditos) <em>

_**LilyLoop**_


	9. Nunca más

_**Disclaimer: **__Aplicado_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Je Veux<span>  
><strong>__**Capítulo IX  
><strong>__**Nunca más**_

Rose se encontraba tirada de espaldas mirando el cielo. Las nubes se movían de manera tranquila, siguiendo su ritmo, su momento. Era como si bailaran, brindando un espectáculo a todo aquél que se diera el tiempo de observarlas. Sobre el pasto del patio de la casa de sus padres, disfrutaba del aire que la acariciaba y de la suavidad con la que se movían los árboles. El sonido que hacían, era digno de una tonada de Mozart. Suspiró. Habían pasados 3 días desde esa extraña salida con Scorpius y todavía no lo lograba sacar de su cabeza. Era como si los ojos plomizos del rubio, la persiguieran a cualquier lado que fueran. Sus sonrisas, sus muecas y sus palabras.

− Rose, a almorzar. – la voz de su hermano Hugo la saco un momento de sus pensamientos internos. − ¿Ocurre algo?

− Nada, pulga. Tranquilo. – le decía pulga desde que era pequeño, pero Hugo ya la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros. Tenía la misma corpulencia que su padre y los ojos avellanados de su madre. − ¿Cómo van esos entrenamientos?

− Ya sabes, lo típico. Nos dan bastante duro. – Hugo la abrazó por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras caminaban hacía la casa. Para Rose, el olor de los miembros de su familia era único, y llenarse los pulmones de él, le hacía sentir fuerte. – Se viene la temporada y estará bastante dura ¿iras a verme?

− Claro que sí. – le paso un brazo por la cintura. La dureza de su torso la impresiono. – Oye, te estás convirtiendo en una piedra.

− Dígamos que estos abdominales, valen oro. Mucho oro. – Rose se largo a reír. − ¿Qué te pasa? Si es verdad, según lo que me ha dicho mi agente, un equipo grande de Quiddicht me quiere reclutar.

− Es que no puedo olvidar que hasta los 12 años eras una bolita de grasa. – Hugo la miró feo. – No te enojes, eras hermoso, de verdad. Súper apretable y comible. Siempre tuve ganas de morderte.

− Eres mala. – Rose le pellizco un brazo. – y aparte golpeadora.

−El golpeador acá eres tú, súper estrella. – El guapo pelirrojo le revolvió los rizos. – Hey, campeón, desordenas mi hermoso peinado.

− Como si alguna vez anduvieses peinada. – Rose inflo los cachetes. – Y yo soy el hijo menor… en fin. ¿Cómo está tu movimiento en contra Malfoy inc.?

− Que desagradable el tema, Hugo. – Rose caminó rápido para entrar al hogar. – Mejor comamos, tengo que llenar esta barriga de mucha comida.

− Nunca te llenaras. – ambos entraron a la casa, golpeándose mutuamente y mandándose miradas de enojo fingido.

− Niños, paren – Ron levantó la cabeza del diario y los miró por sobre él. – Herms se enojará.

− Mamá me defiende a mí. Me quiere más. – dijo Hugo, sacándole la lengua.

− Oye, abdominales de oro, te apuesto que no le has contado a tus compañeros de equipo que te hiciste pipí en la cama hasta los 10 años. – el pelirrojo se quiso tirar sobre ella, pero su madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina y con una sola mirada calmó la situación.

− Me alegra saber que todavía me temes.− dijo la delgada, estilizada y hermosa mujer. Dejo en la mesa, la fuente que llevaba en sus manos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que todos se sienten a comer. – Hice una carne que está deliciosa. – Todos dudaron. Hermione podía ser un genio en todas las cosas del universo, pero había una sola que nunca le resultaba y era cocinar. La comida le quedaba horrorosa. – No hagan muecas, todavía no la prueban.

− Podemos pedir pizza. – sugirió Hugo. Herms llevo su mano al pecho. – Es broma, mamá. Comeré de tu rica comida.

− Es nutritiva, por eso tiene mal sabor. – sí, era la mismísima mujer que había salvado a todo el mundo mágico, la que estaba dando esa excusa tan burda. – Tomen asiento. – todos se sentaron y comenzaron a llenar sus platos con comida.

− Hija ¿cómo va todo? – pregunto Ron, mientras se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

− Bastante bien. No me quejo. – Se enfoco en su plato. Sentía un hambre voraz.

− Supe que saliste a cenar con Malfoy. – Rose se atoro, pero tosió solo una vez y carraspeo para poder responder adecuadamente. Su mamá, estaba cortando la carne, mientras sonreía burlonamente. Ron y Hugo la escrudiñaban con la mirada.

− Si. Intentamos llegar a un acuerdo. – fue su escueta respuesta. – Ambos queremos al otro alejado de nuestras vidas y proyectos.

− ¿Sabes lo qué creo? – dijo su padre. – Que tú tienes algo en contra el hijo de Malfoy. Es imposible que habiendo tanto proyecto destructor de flora y fauna, tú siempre termines fijándote en los del rubiecito. ¿Te gusta?

− No, simplemente el aparece justo en los lugares que yo defiendo. Además, si debo salir a cenar con él es porque busco un acuerdo que nos convenga a ambos y así poder llevar a cabos mis proyectos. Haré todo lo necesario para salvar la reserva. – Hermione asintió.

− Cuando tomamos las banderas de algunas causas, debemos ser constantes y trabajar hasta el final. – acoto Hermione, mirándolos a todos. – Rose, yo sé por qué haces todo esto y es algo que va más allá de que te guste o no Malfoy.

− ¿Ven? No todo tiene que ser blanco y negro. Si le rompo un auto, no es porque lo odie. – La castaña de su madre la miró sorprendida. – Tampoco que salga a cenar con él, dice que estoy enamorada de sus huesos.

− ¿Rompiste un auto de Scorpius? – pregunto completamente anonadada su madre. – Oh, por Merlín, estás loca. ¿Qué hiciste?

− ¿Podemos parar? En serio, todo esto es muy agotador. – pidió la pelirroja.

− Tendrías que haberlo pensado cuando se te ocurrió la genial idea de involucrar las cosas materiales de Scorpius en tus luchas. – argumento Hermione para no dejar el tema de lado. − ¿Pagaste algo?

− No, ni siquiera me demandó, mamá. – le dijo ya completamente cansada. – Sabes que no lo hace.

− Rose, eres consciente de que estás al borde de una grave sanción. Has pasado a llevar muchas cosas con todo esto. Sinceramente, temó despertar un día y que me digan que tú estás detenida por algo más que desordenes públicos. – Rose bufó. –No empieces.

− Mamá, lo he dicho en variadas ocasiones; conozco el límite y quizás, si, no lo niego, me excedí con eso de romperle el carro, pero fue porque él había mandando maquinaría pesada a la reserva. La van a destruir. – Exclamo, bastante enojada.

− No la destruirán. Faltan muchos papeles para que eso pase y sabes que yo también tengo que dar la aprobación. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? ¿El impacto ambiental que tendrá todo esto o el hecho de que Scorpius te restriegue casi en la cara lo que está haciendo? Cabe aclarar que aquí eres tú la que se metió sin ser llamada. – Hermione volvió a mirar su plato. Rose se sintió desolada, era como si su madre le hubiese dado la espalda. Se levanto de su silla, haciendo un chirrido con esto.

− Permiso. – Ya bastante tenía con su consciencia y su constante remordimiento, como para que ahora, su propia progenitora, la tratara de esa manera. Ya no era una niña. Era una mujer y se lo demostraría a todo aquél que dudase de eso.

**O.O**

− Puedes venir cincuenta mil veces a mi oficina y seguiré diciéndote que no paso nada relevante en la cena que tuve con Rose. – Scorpius estaba agotado. Habían sido tres días de mucho trabajo, cenas familiares y laborales, además del constante repiqueo que atormentaba su cabeza recordándole todo el día la cara de Rose.

− Lucy me dijo que ella le había dicho que habían disfrutado, pero que no hablaron sobre llegar a un acuerdo. – Nott se sentó frente a su amigo y tomando el bello adorno que estaba encima del escritorio, volvió a hablar. − ¿Tratas de enamorarla, pero nunca referirte al tema hasta que ella esté estúpida por ti y la puedas manejar a tu antojo?

− Andas habiloso, querido Robert. – levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía encima y con una mirada le advertencia, le indico que dejara el objeto donde estaba. Nott lo hizo lentamente, burlándose de él. – Si, en palabras simples de eso se trata el plan.

− ¿Has pensado en los contras? – el rubio asintió. – Entonces tienes claro que sí Rose se llegase a enterar de esto, es capaz de matarte. Si Albus lo sabe, probablemente no sea más tu amigo y si la familia de ella también lo descubre, tu vida se convertirá en un infierno ¿estás dispuesto a correr esos riesgos?

− La verdad es que sí. Si Rose me mata, no tendrá con que entretenerse, así que no lo hará. Albus no se tiene porque enterar de los términos de este seudo plan y su familia tampoco se hará parte. Son cosas bastante distintas. – volvió a mirar sus papeles.

− ¿Si te enamoras? – Scorpius sonrió, pero en ningún momento levantó la cabeza. − ¿Ya estás enamorado?

− ¿Cómo crees? Simplemente me dio risa. No me enamoraré de Weasley. No me gustan las chicas que se creen la gran cosa y te recuerdan todos los días lo empoderadas que son, aparte de refregarte en la cara, la fecha exacta en la cual se les permitió el sufragio a las mujeres en Reino Unido.

− Rose es distinta al resto, Scorpius. – el rubio se levantó de hombros, típico gesto suyo.

− Yo no la mandé a meterse conmigo y con mis cosas. Si hubiese sido más inteligente, no tendría que estar haciendo esto. –sugirió Scorpius, sin dejar de mirar la montonera de pergaminos que había sobre la mesa.

− Hablas como si fuese un suplicio estar con ella y ambos sabemos que no es así. – El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miro con odio. – Estoy siendo sincero.

− ¿No tienes trabajo? – preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa. – En la empresa que trabajas, yo creo que buscan tu eficiencia y metido en mi oficina, no serás eficiente.

− Que bueno que tengo un jefe flexible. – Scorpius levantó una ceja y miró la puerta. – Antes quiero pedirte algo.

− ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el rubio.

− A la fiesta que darás el fin de semana, ¿puedo llevar a Lucy? – El pelinegro se enserio.

− ¿De verdad? – el rubio lo miró sin comprender. – Esa Weasley te gusta ¿eh? Te lo traías bien guardadito. – El rubio comenzó a picarlo y le envió una sonrisa maliciosa. – No creo que sea buena idea que la lleves.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Le contará a Rose sobre tus conquistas? – Scorpius, ya cansado de su primo y de sus preguntas inquisidoras, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para echarlo. – Hey, tranquilo. Solo es una pregunta.

− Que no te contestaré. – Robert supuso entonces que no estaba muy equivocado en sus teorías. – Lleva a Lucy si quieres.

− ¿Y si le cuenta a Rose?

− Que le cuente si quiere. Ya encontraré la forma de volver las cosas a su cauce sin tener que perder mi vida sexual. – respondió, tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia afuera.

− Eres idiota. – El rubio bufo. Otra vez estaba con eso.

− No, soy sensato. Adiós. – Cerró la puerta con fuerza en cuanto salió Nott. Apoyo su frente contra esta y suspiró.

En realidad, no estaba siendo sensato.

**O.O**

Lucy la sostenía de su mano y caminaba presurosa por el lugar, esquivando a todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino.

− ¿Puedes detenerte un momento? ¡Los zapatos me están matando! – grito Rose.

− Si, tienes razón. Descansemos algunos segundos. – Rose agradeció. – También estoy agotada.

− Gracias. – murmuro la guapa pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre una silla. − ¿Por qué vas tan apresurada?

− Tengo una fiesta por la noche y no he elegido el vestuario. – dijo Lucy, quejándose. – Tuve que ir a un desfile y estuvo tremendamente aburrido. Ni te imaginas.

− ¿De quién es la fiesta? – preguntó Rose. Luego de un día muy ajetreado, se había dirigido al callejón Diagon a comprar un par de cosas y comer un helado, pero apenas había posado un pie en el lugar, se encontró con el ciclón pelinaranja.

− De Malfoy. – Lucy siguió acariciando sus tobillos hinchados, mientras Rose se quedo pasmada mirando hacia el frente. – Oh, verdad. ¿No te invitó?

− Obvio que no. – respondió sonriendo. ¿Cómo la iba a invitar? Ni siquiera eran amigos, se intento convencer.

− Bueno, pues yo te invito. – Rose de inmediato se negó, moviendo la cabeza. – No era una pregunta.

− ¿Algún día aceptarás que hay cosas que no quiero hacer? – Lucy fingió pensar unos segundos.

− No. – se puso de pie. – Iremos a comprar un lindo vestido.

− Pero Lucy, ya tengo uno. El que use la otra noche. – le hizo ver la pelirroja. Lucy, poso su mano sobre su pecho, como si la hubiese insultado fuertemente. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Es una asesinato a la moda repetir el mismo vestido. – Rose puso los ojos blancos. – Sabes, el otro día vi un vestido bastante lindo. Es verde, como brillante.

− Ah no. Eso sí que no. Pareceré prostituta. – dijo Rose, negándose rotundamente.

− ¿Entonces aceptas ir? Me parece excelente. – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida. – Si, tú misma cavaste tu tumba.

− Pero Lucy. – La pelinaranja ni siquiera la escuchó. Camino delante de ella y la insto a seguirla. – Por esta vez ganas.

− ¿No es más fácil asumir que en verdad querías ir? – Las cejas que se movían sugerentemente, le causaron risa. − ¡Viste! Te ríes.

− Si, Lucy, lo que tú digas. – dijo cansinamente la Weasley. – ¿Hablas de ese vestido?

− Si, es hermoso – Los ojos de Lucy se encendieron. − ¿Te gusta?

− Es muy apretado y cortó. – rezongó. – No podemos mirar otro.

− No, porque ese usaras. – la tomo de la mano y se adentro con ella a la tienda. En cuanto la dependienta las vio, miró a una con verdadera admiración y a la otra con un leve deje de repugnancia, que harto a la pelinaranja. – Ni se te ocurra decir ningún comentario. ¿Dónde está Alfred? – la mujer la miro sin entender. – Guapa, te hablo del diseñador de ese vestido.

− Señorita, sucede que nosotros no permitimos que citas extraordinarias. Tiene que anunciarse con antelación. – La pelinaranja sintió un tirón por parte de Rose.

− Vamos, Lucy. En casa tengo más ropa… − la hija de Percy, simplemente no la escucho.

− Si Alfred se entera de que no me dejas pasar, créeme que te meterás en problemas. – murmuro con voz contenida.

− Señorita, yo entiendo que necesite un milagro. – miro detrás de ella, dirigiendo su vista a Rose. – pero el sr Alfred no permite que cualquier persona se presente frente a él.

− Marión, ¿necesito que me hagas estás…? ¿Lucy? – pregunto el delgado hombre. Era calvo, pero al parecer por un problema de calvicie, que por seguir una moda.

− La que viste y calza. – La pelinaranja se giro, dejándose ver en todo su apogeo. – Oye Alfred, deberías elegir mejor a tus vendedoras. Ella no ha tenido ninguna decencia para tratarnos. – El hombre se volteo para mirar a su vendedora, que sonrojada, escondía su cara entre sus hombros.

− No hay problema. La chica al parecer se confundió. No seas dura con ella. – Intervino Rose. Como siempre, salvando a todos. – Mi nombre es Rose, Marión. – le dio una sonrisa sincera.

− Hola Rose y disculpa mi trato anterior. – pidió completamente azorada.

− No te preocupes. Todos cometemos errores, solo te pido que no vuelva a pasar. – Rose se acercó a ella y le dio la mano. – Puedo usar ropa colorida y ancha, pero la verdad es que me baño todos los días. Soy una hippie moderna.

− ¿Dime si no es un sol? – le preguntó Lucy al hombre que estaba a su lado y miraba a Rose con real complacencia. – Yo la usaré para alguna colección.

− Y debes prestármela a mí. Ese porte, esa talla y ese cuerpo, merecen ser mostrados. – el hombre se encamino hacía ella. – Alfred, Srta. Rose. Un gustazo conocerla.

− No te está coqueteando. Como la gran mayoría de los diseñadores, es gay. – Rose se mordió el labio.

− Oh, por Merlín. Ese plano merece ser retratado. – grito eufórico. – Eres realmente preciosa.

− Soy natural. – murmuro.

− Lucy, vienes por el vestido verde ¿verdad? – dijo Alfred, sin despegar su vista de Rose.

− Claramente. ¿Quién más que ella para destacarlo? – hasta la dependienta asintió. Ese cabello rojo fuego y ese rostro pálido, se verán maravillosos dentro de él.

− Entonces manos a la obra – Todos se movieron con rapidez. Lucy tomo el maniquí de afuera y lo llevo hacía dentro de la tienda. Alfred buscó unos zapatos que hicieran juego y Marión busco maquillaje. Rose pidió que su pelo cayese sobre su espalda en todo su apogeo. Todos aceptaron, pero le pidieron poder echarle una crema mágica que bajaría el friz y le daría más definición a sus rizos. La pelirroja aceptó.

Una hora más tarde, Rose estaba lista. Se miró al espejo, y la imagen que le devolvió, la dejo sin habla.

El vestido era de manga larga, verde y levemente brillante. Era pegado a su cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel. El escote era en cuadrado y tenía las mangas largas. Era bastante corto, con suerte llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, pero no se veía vulgar.

El maquillaje era leve, como siempre y los zapatos eran negros, bastante altos. Amarró unas horquillas a los lados del cabello, despejando su cara. Todos suspiraron con complacencia en cuanto la vieron moverse con el vestido. Alfred hizo un hechizo para que este no se moviera de su lugar. Las medias eran transparentes. Rose se veía estupendamente sensual.

La primera vez se veía bonita, está vez se mostraba como una verdadera mujer que salía a disfrutar de la noche, aunque sus ojos todavía tenían esa típica inocencia que envolvía.

− ¿No estoy sobrecargada? – los tres negaron.

− Los milagros no existen. Tú eres hermosa. – Dijo la mujer, siendo replicada por Lucy y Alfred.

− Gracias, ¿cuánto es? – Alfred abrió la boca ofendido en cuanto Rose le preguntó. − ¿Dije algo malo?

− Te lo regalo. Nunca a nadie se le vería mejor. – Rose iba a negarse. – Pero espérate, este regalo viene con condiciones. Necesito que digas quien es el diseñador cuando te pregunten y en cuanto tengas un tiempo, te quiero por acá, lista y dispuesta para ser la cara visible de mi tienda. Contigo vendería el triple de lo que ya vendo. Eres realmente bella. – Lucy sonreía abiertamente.

− Bueno, Alfred. Acepto. – dijo la pelirroja, bajando la cabeza. − ¿Qué hora es?

− Son las 10 y media de la noche… ¿qué? No puede ser tan tarde. – todos se sorprendieron. Lucy miró su celular, que había dejado en silencio cuando se pusieron a trabajar en Rose. Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas, todas de Nott.

− Me matará. – dijo la pelinaranja. – Alfred, ¿tienes un vestido que me puedas prestar? Ando así y no quiero verme tan simple. – Alfred la miró de pies a cabeza, como escaneándola.

− Claro que sí. – lo vieron entrar a la parte trasera del lugar y entre unas cajas, saco un pequeño vestido azul, con una gran rosa en la cintura, de espalda descubierta y sin brazos. Su corte era un poco más cuadrado, pero se veía espectacular. Lucy se desvistió ahí mismo y se puso el vestido.

− ¿Por qué andas con ropa interior de encaje? – Lucy se mordió el labio. Típico gesto de las primas Weasley.

− Digamos que me encontraré con alguien. – Rose movió la cabeza.

− No me vayas a dejar sola. – le pidió. Lucy se encargaría de que su prima no estuviese sola.

− Obvio que no.

Luego de las despedidas habituales y prometiéndose mutuamente volver a verse, las chicas se largaron. El callejón Diagon estaba vacío, aunque no se veía tenebroso. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y la brisa tibia que corría, atribuible al verano, las envolvía de manera suave. Llegaron presurosas a la salida del lugar.

Cuando pasaron por el Calderos Chorreantes, los silbidos empezaron y no pararon hasta que estuvieron arriba de un taxi, dirigiéndose a la mansión de Scorpius, donde sería la fiesta y donde también hacía todas sus celebraciones. El departamento, que era donde vivía habitualmente, lo ocupaba de manera privada. Se metía solo la gente que quería y nunca jamás se le ocurriría hacer una fiesta ahí. Era como su templo.

Las chicas pagaron y se bajaron frente a las gruesas rejas. En cuanto el conductor del taxi desapareció, Lucy hizo un movimiento de varita. Los hierros se volvieron invisibles.

− El hechizo era la invitación. – murmuro cuando sintió la mirada sorprendida de su prima. – Nott me lo dijo.

− ¿Con él te acuestas? – Lucy asintió sin tapujos. – Vaya, me sorprende.

− Rose, con Nott desde que salimos de Hogwarts, nos acostamos.

− No te creo. – dijo sorprendida. – Nunca espere que algo así pasara.

− Digamos que siempre me gusto y cuando se dio la ocasión, no la desaproveche. Seguimos juntos luego de 4 años. Se podría decir que nos gusta tenernos.

− Yo creo que lo quieres. – Lucy se detuvo.

− Si, lo quiero, pero Nott no es un hombre para amar, Rose. – fue su escueta respuesta y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta, para tocar el timbre. – Nada de esto a nadie. Me gusta mantenerlo en la privacidad.

− No ando por el mundo chismorreando. – Dijo Rose ofendida.

− Lo sé, pero nunca está de más recalcar las cosas. – Rose le hizo una mueca. − ¿Vienes lista a matar?

− Si, con la mirada. – ambas rieron. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y el sonido ensordecedor de la música las golpeo. Todos bailaban completamente apretados, con vasos llenos de alcohol y al parecer, fumando cosas de dudosa procedencia. En una esquina del lugar, vio a una pareja comerse a besos y un poco más allá, estaba su primo Albus arrinconando a una chica… infaltable. − ¿Por qué nunca me invitan a estas fiestas?

− Para mí también es la primera vez. – rezongó ella, uniéndose a su reclamo. – En fin, disfrutemos de está. – las dos caminaron hacia el patio, para encontrarse con algún conocido. Fuera, había una gran piscina y alrededor de ella, habían varios grupos de personas conversando entre ellos. Era más calmado que adentro y el aire era menos sofocado. Rose distinguió a la distancia a su prima Lily y Roxanne.

− ¿Ustedes? – pregunto una sorprendida, pero feliz Lily. – Rose, te ves espectacular. – la pelirroja se sonrojo. – me siento una alpargata al lado tuyo.

− Yo he venido todo el camino sintiéndolo, pero la verdad, me alegro demasiado. Está divina ¿no? – Lucy parecía una madre presentando a su hija y diciéndole a todo el mundo lo linda que era.

− Rose eres la más guapa de todas. – aporto Roxanne. – Mira a tu alrededor. – Rose hizo un leve escaneo a por el lugar y no podía negar que varios de los chicos la miraban, e incluso más de un le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. − ¿Te das cuenta?

− Amo ese trasero respingadito. – grito Lily, posándose tras ella y agarrándolo con fuerza. – Dime qué haces.

− Caminar y subir cerros. – Lily miró a Lucy a Roxanne.

− Para la próxima subida a un cerro, inclúyenos. – Rose asintió riendo. − ¿No vieron a Lorcan?

− No, llegamos recién ¿dónde fue?

− Dijo que irían a buscar no sé qué cosa junto a Lysander y Nott. – Lucy esperaba que los novios de sus primas llegasen pronto. Quería ver al pelinegro. – Scorpius también los acompaño.

− ¿Dejo la casa sola? – preguntó Rose.

− No, subieron al tercer piso, nada más. – Lucy y Rose asintieron a la respuesta de Roxanne. − ¿Quieren algo?

− Un jugo. – las tres miraron a Rose como si fuese un bicho raro − ¿qué?

− No tomarás ningún jugo, tonta. Venimos a pasarlo bien y alcohol puro será el que pasaras por tu garganta. – dijo Lucy. – Vamos, ¿ronda de Whisky de fuego? – Roxanne y Lily asintieron. –Hey, cariño. – el chico tembloroso se acercó a ellas. Las miro sonrojado. – No te pongas nervioso. Aun no comemos.

− ¿Qué desean? – aunque trato de engruesar la voz, fue inevitable que al final le saliera un leve gallito. No se rieron, pero si lo miraron con comprensión.

− Tráenos mucho whisky. Si puede ser la botella, estaría bien. – la pelirroja tomo el brazo de su prima. − ¿Qué ocurre?

− Es demasiado. – le respondió bajito.

− Rose, suéltate. – la pelirroja aceptó a regañadientes.

Comenzaron a tomar de manera pausada, pero constante. A la hora después, las cuatros estaban complemente borrachas y apenas si se podían mantener en pie.

− Les cuento otra. El otro día, Lorcan se disfrazo de policía y me amarro a la cama. Se veía ridículo, pero me aguanté las ganas de reír. Al final, se me olvido todo con el buen sexo que me dio, aunque fue de película cómica verlo disfrazado. – Todas se largaron a reír. Cada una contaba anécdotas de sus parejas. Hasta Lucy, que le había cambiado el nombre a Nott para no dejarse en evidencia, conto infidencias de él. Rose, que no tenía un historial amoroso muy largo, simplemente se reía disfrutando de cada una de las historias. − ¿Saben que fue lo más divertido de todo? – todas negaron agarrándose la panza. – Que se puso un bigote negro ¡y él es rubio! – las cuatro reventaron en risotadas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, aunque no les importó.

− Oh, por Merlín. – dijo Lucy, limpiándose las lagrimas de tanta risa. – Mínimo una foto.

− No, es mío. –Dijo Lily mirándola de reojo. – Tú quédate con Steven.

− Si, Steven. – murmuro Rose, ganándose un codazo por parte de su prima – Oye ¿y los chicos? Siento que llevamos mucho tiempo acá y no ha aparecido ninguno.

− No lo sé. – respondió levantándose de hombros y siguió riendo. – Lys me dijo que iban a ver algo y volvían, pero no ha vuelto. – volvió a reventar en carcajadas, seguida por Lily y Lucy.

Rose giró su cabeza hacía la derecha cuando se sintió observada. Trato de enfocar la vista, dado que por el alcohol y la poca luminosidad, no lograba ver bien. De entre las sombras, salió un guapo castaño que caminó directamente a ella. La pelirroja miró hacia el otro lado, esperando encontrarse con alguna otra chica a la cual se pudiese estar dirigiendo, pero los ojos del tipo estaban fijos en ella.

− ¿Es mi idea o ese papote viene directo hacía acá? – pregunto Lucy. Todas se voltearon a mirarlo.

Era alto, fornido y con un pelo castaño brillante. Rose pensó que si sonreía, era muy probable que esta fuera tan blanca, digna de una marca de dentífricos y con olor a menta.

− Por Merlín, viene hacía Rose. – murmuró Lucy. Rose busco la mirada de su prima y la miró con temor. – confía en ti.

− Hola. – su voz era ronca y un poco rasposa. – Mark. – estiro su mano hacía la guapa pelirroja.

− Rose. – respondió temblorosa. − ¿Necesitas algo? – sonoro fue el golpe que Lucy se dio en la frente, completamente superada por la pregunta que había hecho.

− La verdad es que necesito saber quién eres, de dónde eres y por sobre todo, saber tu número. – respondió coqueteando abiertamente. Se acuclillo frente a ella y la miró con fijeza. Sus ojos eran dorados. − ¿Me aceptarías un trago?

− No consumo alcohol. – la risa ahogada de sus primas le hizo recordar que estaba completamente borracha y eso no le pasaba a una no-bebedora. –O sea, ahora no quiero consumir alcohol. Ya he tomado mucho y estoy ebria, y si sigo tomando seguiré hablando sin parar y no creo que quieras escuchar mi parloteo… − Lucy volvió a pegarle en las costillas. –Perdón, ya estoy envalentonada.

− Ven. – le tendió la mano. Rose miró a sus primas y espero encontrarse con reticencia de su parte, pero las tres la estaban instando a que fuera con ese papucho.

Se levantó, pero tuvo que afirmarse del brazo fuerte y grueso del chico, porque un mareo la azoto de manera brutal. Mark la miró con una sonrisa burlona, pero Rose no le tomo importancia.

− ¿Dónde quieres ir? – El castaño simplemente tomo su brazo y la guío hacia un lugar más apartado de la piscina. Rose mientras caminaba, miró hacia atrás y descubrió a sus primas casi aplaudiendo, felices de verla ligando.

Quizás era el momento de disfrutar, porque ese día se sentía sexy y guapa. Ya mañana pensaría si había tomado una buena decisión.

**O.O**

Scorpius caminaba por el lugar esquivando cuerpos y bultos. Ya varios habían sido dados de baja por culpa del alcohol. Detrás de él, caminaba Nott, Lorcan, Lysander y James. El rubio venía medianamente ofuscado. A los gemelos y James los habían tomado detenidos por pillarlos haciendo pis en la vía publica. La policía Muggle no los quería soltar, así que tuvo que pagar la fianza de los tres, teniendo que desembolsar casi cinco mil libras esterlinas para liberarlos. Ya llegaría el momento donde les cobraría y con interés, para que razonaran.

Nott que también venía molesto, porque Lucy no había llegado, aparte de haber tenido que ir a rescatar a esos tres idiotas, que además, se reían de su gracia, sintió unas ganas locas de ahorcarlos. Por ahora se contendría y con ayuda de Scorpius les haría pagar. ¿Cómo eran tan idiotas de ponerse a mear fuera de un palacio? Los muy imbéciles habían salido de la fiesta para buscar alcohol Muggle y encontrar un poco de hierba, porque al trío le gustaba fumarse una que otra cosa "pa la mente" como decía Lorcan.

− Mis pelotas – Dijo por lo bajo Nott.

Miró la espalda de su primo completamente tensa. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba furioso. No estaba disfrutando de su fiesta y tampoco de su nueva chica: Kimberly. Una conocida modelo de farándula mágica. Después lo tendría que ver reclamando contra los diarios por hacerse eco de esa relación tan superficial… culpa de él por querer agarrarse a todas las chicas con tetas de goma.

− Robert, ¿viste que dibujé una flor con mi meado? – El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco. James era un idiota supremo. –Nadie entiende mi arte.

− Jamsie, nadie quiere entender tu arte. Yo creo que vacié mi vejiga por el resto de mi vida. – dijo Lorcan. – ni cuando la policía me estaba esposando pude parar.

Eso fue divertido. Todos rieron, hasta Scorpius. En cuanto llegaron a las afuera, escucharon unas risotadas fuertes. Buscaron de donde provenían y vieron a las tres chicas riendo sin parar. Lorcan y Lys caminaron presurosos para estar con sus chicas, mientras Nott no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente. Lucy, que se sintió observada, volteo y lo vio parado un poco más allá, al lado de Scorpius que los miraba con complicidad. La pelinaranja se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

− ¿Y tú? – preguntó, ignorando al rubio y al moreno de su primo. James que estaba completamente ebrio y drogado, se adentro a la casa para buscar donde pernoctar. No sabía si en un buen par de pechos o en un trasero estratosférico. En la mañana descubrirían por cual se había decidido.

− Pensé que no ibas a venir. – dijo Nott, tomándola del brazo al ver lo tambaleante que estaba.

− Llegué hace mucho rato. – respondió ella, para luego mirar a Scorpius. – gracias por invitarnos.

− De nada. – dijo él ¿por qué hablaba en plural?

− ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

− Es que estaba con Rose y pasamos a comprar un par de cosas para venir. – Scorpius abrió sus ojos desmedidamente, igual que Nott.

− ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó el rubio de inmediato.

− Está por allá. – apunto hacía un lado, pero no había nadie. – Oh, recién estaba ahí. Un chico la invito a conversar y se fue con él.

Nott miró a Scorpius. El rubio se revolvió el pelo con una mano. Enterarse de que Rose andaba por ahí con algún tipejo le había sentado bastante desagradable.

− Quizás era un viejo conocido. – inquirió el pelinegro, intentado tranquilizar a su primo. – Dudo que se haya ido así como así.

− La verdad es que no lo conocía. – Lucy comenzó a preocuparse. Habían instado a Rose para que se fuera con un tipejo que nunca habían visto y ahora se encontraba desaparecida. – Incluso se tuvo que presentar… oh, por Merlín, ¿Si le paso algo? –la pelinaranja se tomo la cabeza.

− ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Lucy rebusco en su mente.

− Mark. Alto y castaño. – dijo. Scorpius salió de la terraza y se adentro al gigante patio que estaba lleno de arboles y pasto. Necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja. Si le pasaba algo, era capaz de matar al maldito.

− Colorada. – murmuró. Pasado 5 minutos, todavía no daba con ellos. Volvió a acercarse a la piscina. Lucy y Nott estaban abrazados. La pelinaranja se encontraba muy asustada. –Nott ¿no han vuelto?

− No. Vamos, te acompañaré. – miro a Lucy. – quédate acá.

− Soy una idiota. –la pelinaranja se acerco a sus primas, que sonreían junto a sus novios. – Rox, Lils.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Lily, levantándose.

− Rose desapareció con el tipo. Scorpius salió a buscarla, pero no la encuentran. A lo mejor era malo y le está haciendo algo. – dijo Lucy, mirando con temor a sus primas y temblando. –Somos unas tontas. La dejamos sola y borracha con un completo desconocido. – grito, recriminándose.

Lorcan y Lys reaccionaron de su idiotez, y se lanzaron por todo el lugar a buscarla, ayudando al rubio y al pelinegro. Mientras las primas, se metieron a la casa para buscarla.

Pasado diez minutos, los chicos se encontraron en el medio del patio.

− ¿La vieron? – Pregunto Nott, porque Scorpius estaba asustado y casi ni hablaba. Todos negaron. – Maldita sea ¿Dónde estará?

− Voy al lago. Puede haber caído. – aviso Scorpius. Corrieron todos hacia el lugar y se encontraron de frente con un tipo que calzaba perfecto con las características que había dado Lucy. Venía casi corriendo, como escapando – Tú ¿Dónde mierda esta?

− No sé, de repente la vi meterse al lago y desapareció de mi vista. – Scorpius sintió su cuerpo helarse por completo. Rose podría estar ahogándose.

Corrió como desaforado para llegar al lugar. A la orilla encontró unos zapatos. Obviamente eran de la chica. Estaba todo oscuro, así que saco su varita.

− Lumus. – la luz apareció iluminando todo el lugar. Detrás de él estaba Lys y Lorcan. Nott se había quedado aclarando ciertas cosas con el tipo. Los también alumbraron. – Rose, Rose. – murmuró completamente paralizado por el miedo.

Si le pasaba algo… ni siquiera quería pensar. Su corazón parecía una roca en su pecho y le estaba partiendo con cada latido.

− ¡Scorpius! – un grito se escucho, rompiendo el silencio de forma brutal. − ¡Scorpius! – volvió a gritar. El rubio dirigió su varita hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz y ahí la vio.

Estaba sobre una roca, completamente mojada, con su pelo estilando y su vestido resbalando por los hombros. En sus manos, un pequeño cachorro de lobo, aullaba.

Rose se había tirado a salvarlo.

− ¡Colorada! ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? – preguntó Scorpius. Rose temblaba de frío y miedo. Lys y Lorcan apuntaron hacía ella y suspiraron aliviados.

− No lo sé, pero ayúdame. – susurro, al borde del llanto. A Scorpius se le apretó el corazón de pura ternura. Ella lo necesitaba a él.

− No dejen de alumbrar. – Scorpius se saco los zapatos, la camisa y los jeans. Necesitaba estar lo más liviano para llegar rápido a su lado.

− Scorpius, es peligroso. – dijo Nott caminando hacía él.

− Si se resbala y cae, morirá y no puedo vivir con eso. – le respondió. Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos. Nott esbozo una sonrisa y con su varita invoco una cuerda larga, amarrándola a un árbol y dándosela a Scorpius para que se afirmara.

− Éxito. – El rubio se lanzó al agua helada y braceo desesperado hacía la chica. La corriente era fuerte y las rocas golpeaban inclementes contras sus piernas. Más de alguna había pasado por sus costillas. Era muy probable que la pelirroja estuviese mucho más herida que él.

− Rose. – dijo cuando llego a la roca, apoyándose en ella. – Tienes que confiar en mí.

− Scorpius. – se puso a llorar. El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba borracha. Le hirvió la sangre en pensar que se había alejado con un hombre hasta la orilla del lago y además se había lanzado a él para rescatar a un animal. – Confió mucho en ti.

− Ven, agáchate. – Rose se sentó sobre la roca y resbalo lentamente por ella, para caer nuevamente al agua. El cachorrito seguía en sus brazos.

− Tenemos que salvarlo. – le dijo al rubio. – no lo dejaremos acá.

− No, Colorada. No lo dejaremos acá. – la tranquilizo. – agárrate de mi cuello. – Rose se envolvió con fuerza en su cuello. El otro brazo agarraba con fuerza al cachorro. – me apretas.

− Tengo miedo. – le dijo. – pero tú me salvarás. – Rose tenía la certeza de que Scorpius jamás la dejaría abandonada. − ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá?

− Llevo mucho buscándote. – Rose se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Los grises se cruzaron con los azules. La pelirroja se sintió en casa. – Vamos.

Scorpius la agarro de la cintura y comenzó a afirmarse de la cuerda para llegar hasta el otro lado. Rose se quejo, al parecer una roca la había golpeado. El rubio aceleró más el paso. Cuando estuvieron del otro lado, los chicos levantaron a Rose y Scorpius se afirmo del brazo de Nott. La pelirroja dejo al cachorro en el suelo, este primero se sacudió y luego de darle una larga mirada corrió despavorido. Rose seguía temblando sin parar.

−Scorpius, debemos llevarla dentro. Debe estar con hipotermia. – informo Nott, acercándose a la chica para calentarla. El rubio se puso sus pantalones y tomo su camisa, para usarla como toalla, secando la cara de Rose. Lorcan se saco el poleron y lo lanzó a Nott para que se lo pusiera.

− Lo lamento. – murmuró apenada. – Arruine tu fiesta. Por eso nunca me invitas. – Scorpius levantó sus ojos, dejando la tarea de secarla momentáneamente de lado. La vio tan débil y expuesta, que de solo pensar que ese cachorro no hubiese estado en peligro, Rose estaría retozando con el imbécil que la había abandonado.

− No te invito porque este no es tu ambiente. – le argumento. – Ponte esto.

−Estoy muy mojada. Lo estropeare. – Lorcan bufó.

− Póntelo, o me enojaré. – le dijo el rubio novio de su prima. Rose asintió y se lo puso, pero no saco sus manos de inmediato por el poleron. Tomo el vestido y lo bajo, quedando solo con la falda puesta.

− Gracias. – dijo, mientras envolvía sus brazos en los del poleron. Le quedaba gigante, pero para los cuatro hombres, se veía adorable. A Rose le tembló el labio inferior y miró a Scorpius con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado y todavía con la adrenalina a flor de piel. − ¿El imbécil te hizo algo? – Rose negó, secando sus lagrimas con las mangas largas del poleron.

− Soy una tonta. – dijo y se lanzó a abrazar al rubio. Todos sabían del odio que ella le profesaba a Scorpius, pero verla ahí tan indefensa y rogando ser protegida por él, también dejo al descubierto que detrás de todo eso, había mucho más. El rubio la apretó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y cuello. Sentirla le hacía respirar tranquilo.

− Vamos, Colorada. – acaricio su espalda. – A ti te gusta arruinarme. Esto no me molesta. – intento hacerla reír, aunque Nott movió la cabeza como diciendo: "que idiota". – Vamos adentro para que te puedas calentar.

− No me dejes sola. – le pidió entre lagrimas, sin soltarse de su cuerpo. – Por favor.

− No te dejaré. – Nott le paso su chaqueta a Scorpius, y este en vez de envolverse con ella, la puso sobre los hombros de Rose. Lys lanzó un hechizo secador para ambos, siendo agradecido mudamente por el rubio. – Colorada, no puedo caminar si no me sueltas.

− No quiero soltarte. – dijo apoyando su mejilla en su hombro, como niña pequeña. Los gemelos sonrieron mirándolo con picardía y Nott golpeo su espalda.

− Iré a avisarle a las chicas que todo está bien. – dijo el pelinegro. – Vamos Scarmander, dejemos que Scorpius se ingenie en como caminar con Rose sin ser soltado.

− Que graciosos. – dijo el rubio sarcásticamente. Los vio alejarse. – Colorada.

− Muero de sueño. – Scorpius recordó que la pelirroja estaba ebria.

No le quedo de otra que tomarla de las piernas y caminar con ella por todo el lugar, agarrada de su cuello, sin soltarlo ni un poquito. Cuando las chicas lo vieron salir de entre los arboles con Rose en sus brazos, corrieron hacía él.

− ¿Está bien? – dijo Lily, limpiando sus lagrimas. − ¿Por qué la llevas así?

− Se quedo dormida. – le respondió, sin parar de caminar. La llevaría a su cuarto para que se bañara y la durmiera.

− Somos unas tontas. – se reprocho la morena. – Nunca más volveremos a tomar.

− El idiota no le hizo nada. Ella se lanzó al agua a salvar un cachorro. – Las tres se enternecieron, pero Lucy tapo su boca.

− Se pudo haber ahogado. Esta borracha. – Scorpius asintió.

− Pero no se ahogo. – les dijo, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo y a sus nervios, de que ella estaba bien en sus brazos. Solo estaba cansada. – la llevo arriba. Por la mañana yo mismo la llevaré a su casa.

− Gracias y perdón. – dijo Lucy. – No debí haberla traído.

− No Lucy, Rose puede venir las veces que quiera, pero avísame para estar al lado de ella y no volvamos a pasar algo parecido. – La pelinaranja asintió. – Nos vemos. Bajo en un rato.

− Dudo que te deje. – le dijo Lily. Se acerco a su mejilla y lo beso. – Gracias Scorpius, eres lo mejor.

− No, hice lo que tenía que hacer. – dijo modestamente. – Cuídense y cuiden a los idiotas de sus novios. También felicítenlos, ayudaron mucho. – Rox y Lily corrieron hacia ellos. – Lucy, tranquila. Está bien.

− Es que pudo haberle pasado algo peor. Si hubieses llegado más tarde. – Scorpius no quiso pensar en ese escenario. Era asfixiante. – Dile que me llame en cuanto esté en casa.

− Yo le diré. – concluyo para seguir caminando.

Cuando entro a su cuarto, que se encontraba en la tercera planta, la poso sobre la cama e intento zafarse de sus brazos, pero Rose no cedió en su agarre.

− Scorpius, no te vayas. – murmuro entre sueños.

− Rose, necesito que te metas a la tina y calientes tu cuerpo. Sigues estando helada. – Rose arisco la nariz como niña pequeña.

Scorpius volvió a tomarla para llevarla al baño. Y la deposito en el suelo. Rose abrió sus ojitos azules. Limpios y brillantes. Su corazón salto con fuerza.

− ¿No te irás? – le preguntó temerosa.

− No, báñate luego. También tengo frío. – la pelirroja se giro y comenzó a desvestirse. – Te espero afuera. – dijo Scorpius, escapando. La idea de verla desnuda le fascinaba, pero no quería que fuera en esas circunstancias, además, tenía que darle su privacidad.

− Bueno. – Scorpius salió presuroso y se sentó sobre la cama. Todavía estaba descamisado.

No quería pensar, pero fue inevitable. Verla gritar su nombre y diciéndole que confiaba en él, lo sobrecogía. Ella era como ese pequeño cachorrito y él quería rescatarla siempre que estuviese en peligro. No quería que nadie la lastimara, aunque era consciente de que él lo haría mucho en cuanto ella se enterara de todo. Intento justificar diciéndose que era por su bien, pero aun así, no le parecía una excusa decente.

− Colorada. – murmuró. ¿Habría llegado a los besos con el castaño? La idea le carcomía el pecho. Su vestido era tan lindo y su pelo estaba tan hermoso. Era ella en todo su apogeo, por lo mismo, ese idiota se había acercado a hablarle y él no había estado ahí para espantarlo.

Le hervía la sangre pensar en eso. Si hubiese sabido que se encontraba en su fiesta, habría dejado a los chicos botados, y se hubiese quedado con ella, cuidándola, pero no sabía y tuvo que ir a salvarle el culo a los gemelos y James. Idiotas… todos eran unos idiotas.

− Terminé. – salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Su pelo estaba esponjado y medianamente seco. A Scorpius se le secó la boca.

− Voy a bañarme. – se metió al baño y apoyo su cabeza en la puerta. Verla así, descalza y solo cubierta por esa cosa, lo hizo temblar. Bajo su mirada y vio su ropa tirada sobre el piso. Sonrió. Siempre tan desordenada. En cuanto la levantó, cayó una pieza fundamental. Su tanga.

La tomo con un dedo y la alzo en el aire. Se la imagino a ella con eso puesto y su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato. Quiso guardarla, pero considero que era de pervertido. La devolvió nuevamente y la siguió mirando. Negra con dorado, estaba hecha para ser arrancada con los dientes. Miro sus pantalones. La erección era notable. Una ducha de agua helada nunca estaba de más.

**O.O**

− Lucy ¿Qué pasa? – Nott la miraba sin entender. Se encontraban en el departamento de ella, compartiendo besos y caricias, pero la pelinaranja estaba ida. − ¿no quieres?

− ¿Podemos dormir? – El pelinegro la miró sin comprender. – Abrázame Robert, toda la noche. – Nott seguía confundido, pero no se negó a darle en el gusto. – Soy una tonta.

− ¿Seguirás con eso? – le pregunto, abrazándola por la espalda y escondiendo la nariz en su cuello.

− Rose pudo haber muerto. − Nott no quería pensarlo, pero Lucy no estaba errada. Si Scorpius no hubiese llegado a tiempo, quizás sería otra la historia. De solo imaginarlo, la piel se le erizaba.

− Pero no fue así. Rose está bien y siendo cuidada por Scorpius. – le recordó a la pelinaranja, intentando serenarla.

− Scorpius la dejará en su cama para irse a tirar con otra. – el pelinegro bufo. La fama de su primo era indefendible. – debí habérmela traído para acá.

− Scorpius no la dejará sola. No puede y no quiere. – Lucy se giro en sus brazos. – Confía en él, Lucy. Piensa que él se tiró a salvarla, él la llevo a casa. Él fue el primero en salir a buscarla. Dale esa chance.

− ¿Por qué eres así? Siempre defiendes a los que quieres. – La pelinaranja delineo la nariz de Nott con su dedo. − ¿A mí también me defenderás de los malos?

− Si, Lucy. Lo haré. – La hija de Percy se lanzó a los labios de Nott, como si de un oasis se tratará. − ¿Ahora quieres? – pregunto deseoso.

− Sólo si tú lo deseas. Yo simplemente quiero estar contigo. – A Nott, el corazón se le disparó. Era como si una metralleta estuviera haciendo latir su pecho. Lucy lo sintió. − ¿Te dará algo?

− No, tranquila. – le respondió jadeante. – Durmamos. –Lucy se separo un poco y termino de sacarse la ropa que estaba a medio sacar, quedando solo con la ropa interior. Nott la siguió, aunque él prefirió desnudarse.

− Eso es cruel. – le dijo, mirándolo con los mofletes hinchados.

− Ven acá, tonta. – Lucy se tiró sobre él. Nott aprovecho su descuido y desabrocho su brasier. Cuando la pelinaranja se dio cuenta, ya su lindo sostén se encontraba tirado en alguna parte de la habitación. Quedo solo en tanga. – Sácatela.

− Terminaremos haciéndolo. – Nott bufó, haciéndose el desentendido. – Te conozco, Robert.

− Vamos, sácatela. – Lucy a regañadientes fingidos, se saco la última prenda. En cuanto la tuvo en su mano, miró a Nott con una ceja alzada.

− ¿Listo, compañero?

−Listo compañera. – respondió Nott, mirándola desde su almohada. Lucy se acurruco a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo y sintiéndose envuelta por el hombre. – Si despiertas a media noche con ganas de "regalonear", no dudes en pedírmelo. – Lucy alzó su cabeza y beso el mentón del pelinegro.

− Eres guapísimo. – Nott le sonrió. – pero estoy ebria, así que mi realidad está un poco tergiversada. Dame un beso. −el pelinegro la beso. – buenas noches.

Y así abrazados, esperaron la mañana, que traería un fuerte dolor de cabeza para la chica y tremenda erección imposible de bajar para el chico.

**O.O**

Scorpius salió de la ducha, secando su cabello con una toalla y unos pantalones sueltos cayendo por sus caderas. Con la mirada buscó a Rose. Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con la toalla aun envolviéndola.

− Te enfermaras. – vaticino el rubio, caminando hacía la pelirroja. Rose, levantó su vista y con ternura le sonrió. − ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

− Porque no tengo que ponerme, supongo. – respondió irónicamente. − ¿Tienes ropa? – el rubio camino hacia otra puerta. Era el armario. Scorpius se acercó a ella con una polera y un bóxer para que usara de pantalón, en las manos.

− Toma esta. – la pelirroja asintió y esperó que él se diera vuelta para cambiarse. – me giraré.

− Scorpius ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – el rubio hizo un sonido parecida al de un asentimiento. Seguía de espaldas a ellas, solo escuchándola moverse, poniéndose el improvisado pijama. − ¿Bajaras?

− ¿A la fiesta? – Rose le dio un tímido si. – No. Mis amigos cercanos ya se largaron y la verdad, no me interesa mucho. ¿Estás lista?

− Si. – Scorpius se giro. Al verla con su polera suelta y un bóxer de su pertenencia cubriendo sus partes, Scorpius se sintió feliz y excitado, aunque se contuvo. Ya no era un chico de 14 años. − ¿Dormirás acá?

− ¿No te molesta? – la pelirroja negó. − ¿De verdad?

− No me hago problema por este tipo de cosas. – confidencio la guapa pelirroja. – Estoy ebria todavía. Quizás se me suelte la lengua y diga cosas raras. Procura olvidarlas por la mañana.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír sorprendido. Rose era una loca, pero loca linda.

− Metete a la cama. – La pelirroja se lanzó a la cama y eligió el lado derecho. Scorpius quiso reclamarle, diciendo que ese era su lado, pero se aguanto. Paso a segundo plano. – Creo que estamos durmiendo juntos muy seguido. – se burlo Scorpius. En cuanto las mejillas de Rose se arrebolaron, el rubio rió abiertamente.

− Puede ser, pero ¿para qué darle vueltas? Ya pasaron o pasaran, como en este caso. ¿Te meterás? – El rubio camino hacia el lado obligado, y se acomodo para meterse bajo las tapas. − ¿No usas polera?

− Generalmente duermo desnudo, pero como no quiero que arranques por ver tanta belleza junta, me contengo. – Rose lo miró incrédula, hasta que reventó en risas, contagiando al rubio. – Hey, dañas mi orgullo.

− Tonto. – su pelo revuelto, sus ojos brillantes y su boca roja, eran tanta tentación para el rubio, que tuvo que pensar en cosas asquerosas para no tirarse sobre ella. James haciendo una flor con su meado y Lorcan meando los pantalones de los policías, parecían ser buenas opciones para distraer a su mente y a su cuerpo. Se echo en su lado, y de espaldas, admiro el cielo del cuarto. − ¿Cuál es tu plan para que los pacifistas paremos contra tu proyecto?

− ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? – le pregunto ido, tranquilo y sin mirarla.

Rose se acomodo de costado, para mirarlo. Su perfil casi aristocrático, esa nariz recta, esa boca delgada pero precisa y su pelo desordenado, sin contar con ese torso digno de un jugador de Quiddicht en vez de un empresario, le parecieron tan perfectamente simétricos y exactos. Era como estar con el ejemplo viviente de la belleza masculina. Scorpius podía dárselas de galán donde quisiera, porque verdaderamente, era un ser divino.

− No sé de qué hablarte, y no tengo sueño. – se sinceró la pelirroja. – Podemos adelantar trabajo.

− Colorada, no quiero adelantar trabajo. Es sábado, necesito descansar. – Rose se tapó la boca.

−Bueno, me giraré para dormir. – El rubio la tomo por la muñeca, impidiéndole voltearse. – ¿Qué ocurre?

− No necesito descansar de ti, sino del trabajo, y del proyecto y de tus amigos pacifistas. – Rose se volvió a colorear.

− Yo también soy pacifista. – le recordó.

− Bueno, tú eres una pacifista que me cae bien. – el aliento mentolado la envolvió. Sus ojos plomizos y sinceros, le parecieron una agradable canción de cuna, y mirándolo sin cesar, comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

− Malfoy. – Scorpius que también comenzaba a dormirse, hizo un sonido con su garganta para que prosiguiera hablando. – No te lo tomes personal.

− ¿Qué pasa? – ambos agotados, y sin abrir los ojos, mantenían ese dialogo casi sin sentido antes de dormir.

− ¿Me puedes abrazar? – Rose apretó los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver la cara de gozo ni de sorpresa del rubio. Prefería pensar que él lo tomaba como algo natural. Pasado 3 segundos, supo que había metido la pata, y cuando iba a retractarse de su pedido, lo sintió moverse.

Scorpius se acercó a ella, luego de debatirse mentalmente por algunos segundos si de verdad estaba bien abrazarla, sabiendo que la chica le provocaba más cosas de las que se atrevía a confesar hasta a sí mismo, pero luego se dejo llevar. Por la mañana vería las consecuencias. Lentamente, siempre de costado, la abrazo por la cintura y poso su mentón, sobre la cabeza de ella. Rose, temblorosa, paso su brazo por sobre el de él, y apretó su cara contra el pecho caliente del chico. Eso era estar en la gloria. Por inercia, ambos envolvieron sus piernas, entrelazándolas como firmes cadenas.

− ¿Mejor? – preguntó Scorpius, sintiéndose en la gloria por el toque del pequeño cuerpo.

− Mucho mejor. – respondió. Y oliendo el perfume de Scorpius, bambú y un toque de pino, se durmió.

El rubio por su parte, se dejo envolver por el frescor aroma a limón que emanaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja y su pelo, con olor a manzana, le pareció un rico complemente para todo lo que significaba ella. Era una fruta exquisita y muy comestible. Tranquilizar a su cuerpo fue una tarea difícil, pero lo logro. Pasando uno de sus brazos, por debajo de la cabeza de ella y el otro, envolviendo su cintura, se dejo atrapar por el abrazo de Morfeo.

Por la mañana, se despertaría más temprano. Necesitaba contar las pecas de su rostro y hombros. Y más adelante, las uniría a puntas de besos y toques sutiles.

La apretó contra sí. Y se prometió siempre cuidarla y no desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de tenerla para él.

Nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Casi 16 páginas de word, escrito en verdana 8, así que de que tienen un gran capítulo, de verdad lo tienen. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben como me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Me demoré un día más, pero trataré de que la próxima vez sean 5 días lo máximo :)<br>Un besote para tod s y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
>Opiniones sobre el fic, ya saben donde enviarlas.<br>Cuídense !_

_Pd: Contestaré los reviews de inmediato._  
><em>Pd2: Cualquier error gramatical, hagánmelo saber.<em>

_**LilyLoop** _


	10. Recuerdos y Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Je Veux<span>  
>Capitulo X<br>Recuerdos y consecuencias**_

− "Gracias por cuidarme. Te debo más de una. Weasley" – releyó por cuarta vez la nota con la que se había encontrado al despertar. – Pura mierda. – escupió al aire, levantándose con brusquedad y caminando por la habitación buscando su polera y pantalón.

En cuanto se los puso, salió de la habitación y fue a mirar el desastre que había abajo. Grande fue sorpresa al notar que casi todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Habían muchos elfos repartidos por el lugar, aseando afanosamente cada cosa. Scorpius les sonrió con gratitud.

− Amo Malfoy. – miro a Rumina, la pequeña elfo que hacía de jefa para todos. – Nos adelantamos a su llamado.

− Gracias. – murmuro escuetamente mientras le tocaba la cabeza. − ¿No quedo ningún cuerpo botado?

− No señor, esperamos a que todos se fueran y vinimos a limpiar. – Scorpius asintió.

− Esperen ¿Quién fue el último en irse? – la elfo lo pensó algunos segundos.

− La señorita Weasley. – hubo un chiflido generalizado. Scorpius no comprendió. – Digamos que los elfos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos con ella.

− ¿Cómo? – Krash se acercó a él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y las orejas caídas.

− Es muy bonita, y tierna. – El rubio volvió a sonreír. – Pensamos que no había nadie y cuando entramos, la vimos a ella en su cocina, descalza y con un vestido verde a medio caer. Se estaba engullendo una manzana.

La imagen mental que se hizo, lo estaba torturando. Se perdió el espectáculo de verla sensualmente comiendo una manzana luego de levantarse.

− ¿No le ofrecieron más comida?

− Si, pero desistió porque se encontraba con el estomago revuelto. – El rubio, caminó hacia la salida. – Amo, ¿volverá?

− ¿Yo? No creo. Vendré cuando haga otra gran fiesta. – Los elfos sabían que eso sucedería a lo más, en dos semanas, pero a él no se refería la pregunta.

− No, amo. Queremos saber si la Srta. Weasley volverá. – El rubio, en vez de sentirse levemente celoso, se río. Era divertido ver que por donde pasaba Rose, una estela de personajes caían rendidos a sus pies y al parecer, era algo constante en su vida, porque apenas le tomaba atención.

− Si, volverá. – Salió de la mansión, cerrando tras él la puerta y prometiéndose a sí mismo, hacer una nueva fiesta, ya que esta no la había disfrutado.

Camino hasta su auto y al encenderlo, descubrió que eran las 12 del día ¿Cuánto había dormido? Al parecer, el calorcito que cierta pelirroja le había brindado, tuvo un efecto narcótico, porque lo dejo aturdido y a la deriva.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Zabinni.

− Zab. – lo escucho jadear. − ¿Zab? Ocurre algo.

− Scorp, estoy en problemas. – el rubio bufó. No era el salvador de nadie y menos un rescatista de elite para tener que estar ayudando a sus amigos cuando se encontraban encarcelados. Mejor hubiese estudiado abogacía de tanto que pasaba en los cuarteles, limpiando los papeles y pagando fianzas.

− ¿En qué comisaria estas? – preguntó, prendiendo el auto.

− No, no es eso. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. − ¿Dónde estás?

− En la mansión. ¿Quieres que pase por tu departamento?

− No, juntémonos en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa.

− Ok. Nos vemos. – Arrancó con fuerza ¿En qué líos andaría metido el moreno está vez?, pensó Scorpius. Quizás lo habían pillado con otra chica.

Zabinni era el único que tenía una relación "normal". Llevaba seis años con la misma chica: Tanya Bell. La estupenda morena, modelo del mundo mágico y compañera de clases de todos, había sido su novia por largos años, aunque para todos los cercanos al moreno, sabían que él no estaba enamorado. Su amor siempre había sido Dominique, pero la chica, que era dos años menor, estaba más preocupada en su carrera de medimaga, que de tener un amorío con Zabinni. Por lo mismo, él había preferido seguir con lo que tenía, a fin de cuentas, Tanya sabía que no le era fiel. Ignoraba cada una de sus aventuras, porque le convenía tener su nombre relacionado al del moreno. Generaba estatus, además de que tenía mucho dinero esperando por ser reclamado, aunque a Zabinni no le importaba.

Cuando diviso la cafetería, vio a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro, sobando su cabeza y casi mordiéndose las uñas. Estaciono y se bajo con rapidez, para ir al encuentro.

− Scorp. – murmuro con alivio y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Mejor que tú, creo. – El moreno estaba con la mirada perdida, completamente ido. − ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Quieres un café? – pregunto de inmediato, sin dar tiempo a Scorpius de siquiera terminar de hablar. – Digo, siempre es rico pasar la resaca con un café ¿no crees? Yo si lo creo.

− Deja tu verborrea y anda al grano. – Zabinni se sobó las manos y entro a la cafetería, seguido por Scorpius. De inmediato, una de las meseras corrió a atenderlo. – Zab, ¿puedes hablar? Al igual que todo el mundo, tengo varias cosas que hacer.

− Dom está embarazada. – su mentón temblaba sin parar y sus ojos estaba mirando a la mesa con dolor.

− ¿Tienes pena? – Zabinni asintió fuertemente, apretando su labio inferior con los dientes. − ¿Cómo supiste?

− Hoy en la mañana la vi. – Scorpius vio las manos de su amigo tiritar, sus ojos enrojecidos eran clara muestra de que había llorado. – Me lo lanzó sin anestesia.

− Bueno, es medimaga, le hubieses pedido que incluyera una poción de no-dolor. – El moreno frunció el ceño. – Ok, es una pésima broma. Vamos, Zab, sé que la quieres, pero no es para estar tan mal. Tú estás con Tanya.

− El hijo es mío, Scorpius.

− Mierda.

**O.O**

La resaca la estaba matando. Su boca pastosa, su piel sucia y su pelo enredado, además de un evidente olor a humedad que exudaban sus ropas, eran el síntoma más claro que se encontraba desastrosa.

Luego de despertar de un rico sueño, donde fue abrazada en todo momento por un guapo rubio, reacciono. Intentó no meter ruido y se zafo de su agarré evitando despertarlo. En cuanto lo logro, se despojo de su improvisado pijama y busco su ropa a tientas, intentado ser lo más silencio posible. Cuando estuvo vestida, miró hacía la cama.

Scorpius dormía como un bebé y todavía sus brazos estaban estirados hacia adelante, como abrazando un cuerpo, que por supuesto, ya no estaba. Sonrió con melancolía. Verlo así, indefenso y completamente protector con ella, la hacía sucumbir, pero no era estúpida. Sabía de sobra como era el actuar del rubio. Arrastraba a todos en sus errores y lastimaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era un bruto con cuerpo de infarto, pero bruto al fin y al cabo.

Recordó con dolor el momento exacto en que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por culpa de él. La fiesta de hallowen ese año pintaba para ser la más grandiosa de todas, y más para ella.

Por rumores de pasillo, se enteró que el heredero Malfoy se encontraba completamente soltero y sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era libre.

Sonrió con tristeza. Había sido una tonta.

− _Es mi idea, ¿o Scorpius te come con la mirada? – la voz de Mathew la hizo girar su cabeza mirando hacía donde miraba él. – Creo que ésta noche, es tú noche. – la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. Sólo quería aunque fuese una mísera vez, ser mirada por ese monumento de hombre, que revolucionaba sus hormonas, al mismo tiempo que enloquecía su corazón._

− _Yo que tú, me lanzó. – Josh por otro lado, la motivaba. Sus ojos violetas brillaban de diversión. Los dos cruzaban sus dedos porque las cosas le resultaran a su querida amiga. Era tiempo de que la vida le sonriera. _

_Rose caminó con paso decidido hacía la salida, pero antes de escapar del universo lleno de calabazas y vampiros, lo miró. Escuetamente levantó una ceja, y salió por la puerta. _

_Cerró los ojos, quizás había sido muy desinhibida y ahora estaba quedando como imbécil frente a él. Se arrepintió. No quería eso. Era culpa de Josh y Mathew que estuviera ahí, comiéndose la cabeza pensando que había cometido un gran error. Scorpius debió haber pensado que era una sicópata igual que todas las que lo rodeaban. _

− _Weasley… − la voz ronca, siseo con sensualidad. Scorpius había ido a su encuentro._

− _Malfoy. – lo enfrentó, mirando con su mentón en alto, los bellos ojos del rubio._

− _¿Necesitas algo? – Rose se mordió el labio. − ¿Más palabrería?_

− _No. – respondió la pelirroja, lanzándose a su cuello y besando su boca con desesperación. Scorpius, que no había esperado un ataque tan frontal, la envolvió por la cintura y le devolvió el beso, volviéndolo apasionado. Con insistencia, logro meter su lengua en el recoveco de ella, y acarició todo lo que encontró a su paso. No quería separarse, pero debía hacerlo. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire. _

− _Wow. – dijo sobre su boca, separándose lo justo y necesario. No quería que la pelirroja se arrepintiera. Ya bastante le había costado poder tenerla, como para ahora, cometer un error y que ella corriera despavorida. − ¿Más?_

− _Si, mucho más. – y volvieron a besarse._

Rose recordó con melancolía, que toda esa noche se besaron sin parar y compartieron caricias, las primeras y únicas caricias que había recibido. Su boca recorrió su cuello, cara, pecho y espalda. No llegaron a más, porque ninguno se sentía preparado, pero Rose sintió la "vitalidad" de Scorpius en cuanto se restregaban. En palabras simples, hicieron el amor con ropa.

Luego de eso, pasaron los días y simplemente se sonreían al verse pasar por los pasillos. Rose pensó que por fin comenzaría algo con el príncipe de las serpientes, pero por falta de tiempo y espacio, les era imposible concretar. Estaban constantemente rodeados por amigos, así que no podían lanzarse el uno al otro, o al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja.

Días antes de que terminara noviembre, Rose se acercó presurosa a la enfermería. Scorpius estaba en la enfermería. Un resfriado mal cuidado lo tenía casi abatido y ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse. Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a quedarse en el lugar por lo menos dos días. Necesitaba recuperarse.

Rose, preocupada a más no poder, fue a verlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Con él, había otra chica: Lydia. Y se estaban besando.

La pelirroja, por inercia llevó su mano al pecho, posándola sobre el corazón. Pensó que se le había caído, incluso sintió que se le paralizaba, pero no, seguía ahí, latiendo desbocado y al borde de un ataque de llanto. Apoyándose en la pared que hacía de soporte para las puertas de la enfermería, tomo aire con fuerza. Levantó su cabeza y fingió que no había pasado nada.

Scorpius era historia pasada.

**O.O**

− ¿Dejaste embarazada a Dominique? – el moreno asintió. − ¿Y estás triste por eso?

− No. En cierto modo me pone feliz que vaya a tener un hijo mío, pero las circunstancias son complejas. Dominique siempre fue la "segunda" en mi vida, y no es porque yo lo quisiera así. Ella misma me exigió que no quería cargar con el peso de ser mi novia, que era mejor que dejáramos a Tanya en ese lugar, porque se sabía desenvolver mejor y que yo le serviría solo para echarse un polvo cuando quisiera. – Scorpius abrió la boca sin creer. Dominique no se veía como la persona tan frívola que estaba describiendo Zabinni. La rubia era cariñosa, carismática y muy acogedora. – Si, lo sé. Se ve distinta.

− ¿Usas oclumencia? – Zabinni alzó una ceja. – Es entendible que me sienta impactado. No esperé que te dejaras utilizar así.

− La amo desde que tengo 13 años y la vi entrar por primera vez al gran comedor.

− Eso te hace ver como un pervertido. – El moreno lanzó una leve carcajada, teñida de dolor. – Zab, ¿qué ocurre?

− ¿Qué va a ocurrir? Ahora me odia. Dice que nunca debió estar conmigo, que yo siempre he sido su peor error. Que le cagué la vida. – Scorpius se sintió entristecido por su amigo. No se imaginaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. – Por otro lado Tanya. Quiere que nos casemos.

− Te llueve sobre mojado ¿eh? – Scorpius tomo su café y bebió un sorbo. − ¿Qué piensas hacer?

− Escapar a Bulgaria o decirle a Rose que me lleve a un monte bien alto para escapar de todo esto junto a alguno de sus amigos ermitaños. – Scorpius gruño. − ¿Todavía te pesa el haberla visto besarse con otro? – el moreno bufó como respuesta a su pregunta retorica. – Ha pasado harto tiempo.

− Mira quien lo dice: El idiota que lleva enamorado de la misma chica hace casi 10 años, pero que la tiene de amante. – Zabinni lo miró de refilón, herido por su anterior comentario. – No estamos hablando de mí, ni de las chicas que alguna vez me han gustado.

− ¿O sea asumes que alguna vez te gusto la _Colorada_? − Scorpius chasqueó la lengua. – Y pensar que ahora te odia.

− Eso, tírale piedras a mi tejado. Te recuerdo que el tuyo está aun peor, y sabes qué, para aclararte la película, Rose nunca me gustó. Quizás puedo encontrarla bonita o podría tirármela un par de veces, pero no es mi tipo. – El moreno quedo estupefacto. – Las prefiero un poco menos agresiva.

− Ese comentario fue tremendamente horripilante, teniendo en cuenta de que Rose es mi amiga desde siempre. – Zabinni dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. – Pero hoy no estoy para defender a nadie. Solo quiero esconderme en una guarida secreta y volver en 15 años, cuando ya todo esté solucionado.

− Eso es de cobarde. – el moreno asintió, dándole énfasis al punto. – Levanta la cabeza, idiota.

− Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes a dos mujeres listas y dispuestas para cortarte las bolas. – la levantó solo para decir eso. Luego, la dejo caer para meterse nuevamente en el aura negra.

− Es tu culpa. – Dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto, el "amigo del año" – Sé hombre y anda a enfrentarlas. Tu actitud fue poco caballerosa y la de Dominique me sorprende. Ahora ¿cómo mierda la fuiste a dejar embarazada, Zab? Hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos.

− Es que sin condón se siente distinto. – hizo un puchero. Scorpius tomo el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, tratando de darle cabida en su cabeza a tamaña estupidez.

− Métodos mágicos, entonces. ¿Dominique no toma ninguna poción o algo? ¡Es medimaga! – exclamo el rubio, provocando que media cafetería los mirara. – Perdón, es médico. – Zabinni movió la cabeza en claro gesto de: _Idiota_.

− Eso, grita sobre nuestro mundo. Lo último que me faltaría es que llegara una legión de aurores a buscarme por culpa tuya y de tu bocota. – El moreno estaba exagerando. – Aunque pensándolo bien…

− Ni lo pienses. Enfrenta tus dramas, no te gusto hacerlo sin cuidarte – le recordó de manera burlesca y poco directa.

− Malfoy, el puto día en que te vea a ti al punto del colapso, me daré un festín contigo. − le prometió el moreno, lanzándole una mirada asesina y tomándose su café de un sorbo.

− Si claro. Yo no soy tan idiota. – la ironía. Que gracia tan divina. – Mira, ese no es James y Louis. – Zabinni se giró para mirarlos.

− Si, son ellos. – los saludo con una mano, más por cortesía que porque en verdad quisiera hacerlo.

− Espera un minuto, vienen hacia ti, junto a Erriors, Warren, Smith y Lupin… Se cumplió tu deseo. Una legión de aurores viene a visitarte. – El moreno se volteo a mirar a su amigo.

Scorpius, se echo hacía atrás en la silla, tomo su taza de café y medio cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro, vio como su amigo intentaba levantarse de la silla, aunque fue inútil.

− Zabinni. – siseo el rubio hermano de Dominique. –Tenemos puntos que tratar.

− Chicos, como veo que son una comitiva de aurores y yo no pinto nada en este cuadro, me largo. – miró al moreno, que estaba estupefacto, mirando hacia al frente, completamente tomado por los nervios. – Te invito tu café. Ahí está el dinero. – Cuando iba saliendo, riendo casi sin parar, escucho un grito proveniente de la misma cafetería.

− ¡Maldito, hijo de puta! – Vaya, eso era lo divertido de la amistad.

**O.O**

Rose limpiaba su departamento con energía y entusiasmo. Luego de beberse la mitad del agua del mundo y de haber vomitado todo lo comido el día anterior, junto con la manzana que le había robado por la mañana a Scorpius, se sintió con ganas de comenzar el día. Y lo hizo a la manera Muggle.

Según su madre, de esa forma era más fácil olvidar los problemas que te atormentaban y te preocupabas más de _"dejar el retrete como espejo_". La pelirroja sonrió apenada. Todavía estaba enojada con su madre y a pesar de que quería hacer las paces, ambas eran tan orgullosas que no cederían hasta que la otra lo hiciera.

− Ya hablaremos. – se recordó a sí misma.

Cuando termino de refregar el piso de la cocina, arreglo su moño que estaba caído, poniéndolo bien arriba en su cabeza y envolviéndolo en una especie de _tomate. _Y un tomate bien maduro, por lo rojito y esponjoso. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, pero antes, saco un libro de su librero y lo leyó con fascinación. En esta ocasión el elegido fue _El túnel_.

Leyó en voz alta una de sus partes favoritas:

− "_A veces creo que nada tiene sentido. En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años, nacemos en medio de dolores, crecemos, luchamos, nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir, gritamos, morimos, mueren y otros están naciendo para volver a empezar la comedia inútil."_ − Pero Rose sabía que no era tan así.

Según sus conceptos, eso era existir. Dejarse influenciar por el dolor o dejarse sufrir porque así lo decía el mundo o era la condena de la humanidad, era una explicación vaga que se daban las personas para dejarse caer. Rose, se convencía día a día de que no era necesario sufrir para vivir. Quizás, una vez en nuestra larga existencia, podríamos aceptar que el mundo nos derrotará, que no nos permitiría levantarnos, pero para la próxima, teníamos que saber enfrentarlo, porque ya conocíamos la frialdad del suelo. El dolor que provocaba el abatimiento, la desazón de la crueldad en que nos sumen las palabras y la desesperación, pero nada más.

−Cinco segundos para que el miedo, la pena, la angustia y la ansiedad entren a mi vida. Luego, continúo. – se repitió como mantra.

Iba a seguir leyendo, cuando unos nudillos chocaron con fuerza en su puerta. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Que supiera, los días domingos nadie se dejaba caer por su casa, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Miró por la mirilla, y el pelo rubio con ojos grises, se le presentaron con ferocidad. Se giró y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta, completamente sorprendida. Paso su mano por la cara, trato de arreglar su pelo y miró su ropa: Estaba como un mendigo, pero ¿era necesario tomar tantas medidas para simplemente verlo? Quiso fingir y pensar que no, y valiéndose de esa nueva "convicción", abrió la puerta sin pensar.

− Malfoy, pero que sorpresa. – Scorpius entro sin ser invitado. – Sí, claro pasa. Siéntete como en tu casa. – dijo Rose al aire, para luego voltearse y enfrentarlo. − ¿Qué necesitas?

− ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Rose alzó una ceja. – No te hagas la que no sabes. Es feo dejar a una persona sobre la cama sola y despedirse a través de una nota.

− Para ahí mismo, rubio del demonio. – Scorpius abrió la boca, haciéndose ofendido. – Tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

− Pero no contigo. – punto para Malfoy. Rose se levantó de hombros.

− Bueno, me pareció incomodo quedarme ahí, siendo que ya había despertado y no tenía sueño. – Scorpius, incrédulo frente a tamaña explicación, se dejo caer sobre el sofá, cruzándose de piernas. – No te invite a sentarte.

− Tampoco me invitaste a pasar y mírame. Estoy dentro y sentado. – Rose quiso patearlo hasta al cansancio, pero se abstuvo.

− ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar.

− Muchas cosas, pero lo primero es decirte que el jueves cenarás conmigo a las 9. – Rose comenzó a boquear. – No hay explicación que valga.

− No pienso ir. – se cruzo de brazos y miró sus uñas, indiferente frente a lo que le decía.

− No era una pregunta. – le respondió, tomando una parecida actitud de indiferencia.

− Te tiraré el plato de ravioles por la cabeza. – Scorpius esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

− Entonces irás. ¿Ves? Podemos llegar a acuerdos fácilmente.

− Hablaremos sobre las medidas que tomarás para mermar el daño del proyecto ¿verdad? – Scorpius bufó.

− Si y de el afán que tienes de meterte y meterme en problemas. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando decides irte borracha y con un completo desconocido a meterte mano al lado de un lago? Digo, no creo que esa chica genio que yo conocí, haya hecho presencia. – Rose, completamente ofuscada, tomo un cojín que tenía a su alcance y se lo lanzo. Scorpius lo agarró en el aire. – Es mejor esto, a que me tires pintura y rompas mis autos.

− No olvides el día en que corte las corbatas. – Scorpius recordó ese día.

Tenía 20 años y por azares de la vida, se encontró con Rose. Según ella, con el nuevo hotel que iba a hacer, destruiría parte importante del mundo mágico, expropiando hogares de personas humildes y aniquilando el casco histórico. Scorpius, que luego de mucho tiempo la volvía a ver, pensó que simplemente sería una de las tantas discusiones que tenían normalmente.

Ella le gritaba sus porquerías y él le respondía paseándose frente a sus ojos, disfrutando de su furia.

Aunque esa posición de indiferencia, no era tan así. Scorpius, se había preocupado en sobremanera de que las personas que habitaban en el lugar, tuvieran un nuevo hogar y mucho mejor que el anterior, además de darles empleos en el hotel, que también, había mantenido una fachada historia, acoplándose a la perfección con el barrio. Por eso, todas las refriegas que habían tenido, quedaron en nada.

Rose había perdido, como siempre.

El día de la inauguración del hotel. Scorpius ignoraba que la guapa pelirroja se había metido a su departamento. Cuando llego, la vio sentada sobre su cama, afanosamente cortando sus corbatas en cuadritos. La persiguió por todo el lugar, a punto de estrangularla, pero cuando le dio alcance, cayó sobre su cuerpo y vio su respirar agitado. Quería comérsela, pero no podía. La muy tonta le había destrozado el corazón cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Se levantó de sobre ella y jalándola de una mano, la metió a la red Flu, le tiro los polvos y la obligo a marcharse. Había sido el comienzo de su guerra.

− Lo recuerdo perfectamente. – Se acercó a ella, tomándola del codo. – Irás a cenar conmigo, aclararemos varios puntos y te pediré, por favor, que no te largues en la mitad de la cena y tampoco te vayas con algún imbécil a tomar el _fresco. _¿Oíste?

− Fue un error ¿ok? Lo asumo. – tironeo su brazo, pero Scorpius no cedió en su agarré. – Lamentó haberte arruinado la fiesta.

− No me importo la fiesta, Weasley. – Rose saboreo en su boca el suave fresco de su aliento. – Si vas a dártelas de heroína, trata de que sea en tus cinco sentidos.

− Recuerdo todo. No es como si estuviera al borde de un coma etílico. – le murmuro con odio.

− ¿Si? ¿Recuerdas todo? – Rose no despego sus ojos de los del rubio. − ¿Te besaste con él?

− Si. – lo dijo sin enrojecerse. A Scorpius la ardió el pecho. – Y mucho.

− También eres fácil. No lo sabía. – Con la mano que Rose tenía suelta, le dio una fuerte cachetada, volteándole la cara, y haciendo que la soltara del agarre.

− No me vuelvas a insultar ¿oíste? – Scorpius, que tomaba su mejilla con dolor y rabia, levantó su rostro para mirarla.

− Y tú no me golpees. – le exigió con voz ronca.

− Te lo merecías.

− Si, lo merecía. – aceptó para incredulidad de la chica. – Te pudiste haber muerto. – le dijo, irguiéndose.

− Pero no morí. – Rose comenzó a temblar inconscientemente. Scorpius la había salvado. – Gracias. – El rubio no entendía nada. – Por haber estado ahí.

− Si te pasaba algo, tu familia era capaz de matarme. – dijo, restándole importancia, aunque sabía que no había sido esa la razón por la cual se lanzó al lago y la salvó.

− Sea cual sea tu motivación, agradezco que me hayas ayudado.

− No te ayude, te salvé. – Rose enrojeció y estiró la mano. − ¿Qué haces?

− Firmar la paz. – el rubio estaba sorprendido. Rose lo trastocaba.

− Estás demente. – a pesar de su insulto, estiro la mano, envolviéndosela con seguridad. Ambos sintieron como millones de terminaciones nerviosas se activaban en sus cuerpos, y fueron envueltos por una sensación de electricidad arrolladora. – No me vuelvas a golpear.

−No lo haré sino me insultas y hoy lo has hecho un montón. – le soltó la mano con brusquedad. – Agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero eso no te da derecho para tratarme de puta.

− No lo he hecho. – se calló unos segundos, luego de ver la mirada escéptica que le enviaba la chica. – Bueno, si lo hice. Lo lamento, pero es culpa tuya.

− ¿Qué?

− No puedes irte así como así, con un desconocido, a besarte o qué sé yo. – cerró los ojos. – No lo hagas más ¿bueno? – Rose, con el ceño fruncido, asintió.

− Bueno, eso sería todo. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, así que… − lo estaba echando. Su cuerpo, provocaba que el departamento se viera más chico de lo que ya era y con eso, una sensación de claustrofobia tremenda la embargaba.

− Dom está embarazada. – Rose lo miró sin comprender. – Tu prima.

− Dom embarazada. – repitió, tratando de convencerse. − ¡Maldita sea! ¿Embarazaste a Dom? ¡Rata rastrera! – se acercó a golpearlo. Scorpius intentaba defenderse. – Es una niña. Recién va a cumplir 20 años y la dejas embarazada. ¿No te puedes acostar con otras idiotas? ¿No sabes usar condón? – los puños le llegaban directamente a su pecho. – Imbécil, idiota, estúpido. – la furia se fue aplacando. Rose estaba destruida nuevamente. Scorp había embarazado a su prima. – Lárgate.

− ¿Me puedes escuchar? – la pelirroja, que estaba entretenida mirando la punta de sus zapatos, porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, negó con su cabeza. – Colorada, Zab la embarazó.

− ¿Zabinni? Pero si él tiene novia. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. – Son unos inmundos.

− ¿Pero por que te enojas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada. – Rose se volteó y camino a su habitación. – Colorada, te estoy hablando.

− Ándate de mi casa. Iré a ver a Dom.

− No puedes. Ella no sabe que yo te dije. Ni siquiera sabe que yo sé. – Rose volvió donde él. – Zab me contó antes de que viniera acá. Tus primos, con una comitiva de aurores, se lo llevaron.

− Lo van a matar. – la pelirroja abrió los ojos con fuerza. Scorpius, que no podido dejar de mirar su belleza simple y desordenada, sintió unas ganas desesperadas por abrazarla. − ¿Qué haremos?

− Todos son grandes, Colorada. No nos compete meternos. – dijo Scorpius, de manera sabia.

− Tienes razón. – pensó algunos segundos. − ¿tienes hambre?

− ¿Yo? – Rose levantó una ceja. – Si, yo. Un poco.

− Vamos, te invito a comer. – Rose fue a buscar una chaqueta, mientras Scorpius seguía parado en el mismo lugar, sin lograr entender mucho. – Muévete.

− ¿De verdad me invitarás a comer? – Rose asintió. –Recién me estabas golpeando ¿Eres bipolar?

− ¿Quieres o no? Me voy a arrepentir de mi oferta.

− Yo pago.

− En tus sueños, galán. – Camino hasta la puerta. – Odio comer sola, así que vamos por una pizza y YO pago.

− Colorada… − comenzó a advertir.

− ¿Quién invitó? Entonces yo pago. – Scorpius la siguió y sin poder evitar, miró su trasero tan respingado, piernas compactas y unas lindas converse. Llevaba un chaleco suelto, pero que se apretaba en las caderas. Este caía en uno de sus hombros de manera casual. Su bello pelo tomado desde arriba, dejaba a la vista un cuello blanco y delgado.

Era hermosa.

− Veremos allá quien paga.

− Deja de parlotear y vamos. – Rose abrió la puerta y salió. Scorpius que iba más atrás, seguía refunfuñando. –Oh, por Merlín, pareces un niño.

− Eres terrible.

− Tú eres terrible. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos. − ¿Andas en carro?

− Si.

− Lo dejaremos acá. La pizzería queda un poco más abajo.

− Bueno, me gusta caminar.

− Y también hablar. – Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

− Eres tan pesada. – Rose sonrió. – Igualmente pagaré yo. – bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Seis pisos agotaban a cualquiera.

Comieron gran parte de la pizza en silencio y solo lo rompieron para hablar sobre Dom y Zab. Ambos se encontraban muy sorprendidos.

Scorpius descubrió que Rose amaba la pizza, ya que comía sin parar, mientras ella se fijo que a él no le gustaban las aceitunas, porque las saco de cada una de sus rebanadas.

− Las aceitunas son lo mejor. – le dijo, metiéndose todas las que él había dejado tiradas sobre la caja de cartón. − ¿Te das cuenta de cómo un restaurant pequeño y sin ser tan rimbombante, puede ser entretenido?

− ¿Empezarás con eso? – contra pregunto.

− ¿Sabías que responder una pregunta con otra pregunta es una falta de respeto?

− ¿Tú no estás haciendo lo mismo?

− ¿De verdad lo seguirás haciendo?

− ¿Esperas que no?

− Eres un tonto. – y se largaron a reír sin parar. – Mike, la cuenta.

− De inmediato, Rosie hermosa. – la pelirroja sonrió con gratitud.

− ¿En todos lados te piropean? – la pelirroja se levantó de hombros. – Para tus novios debe ser incomodo.

− Uff, vieras. – respondió con sarcasmo. – Gracias Mike.

− De nada, Rosie. – cuando el mesero se iba, miró de soslayo a Scorpius. – Nos vemos otro día.

− Si, el otro domingo. – dijo sonriendo.

− ¿Me puedes pasar la cuenta? – Rose se negó. – Colorada.

− Te invité yo.

− Pero… − Rose lo mando a callar con un simple gesto de cabeza.

− Me invitarás el jueves a un restaurant de lujo y gastaras la mitad de lo que cuesta mi alquiler en verme comer.

− Es un show verte comer. – le dijo bromeando. – Vamos, Colorada. Pásame la cuenta.

− No. – se levantó del lugar y camino al mesón para pagar. Scorpius también se puso de pie y camino donde ella, para poder al menos, saber cuánto era lo que había gastado y después enviarle un cheque anónimo o algo así. – Sale, Malfoy. –lo echo en cuanto lo vio a su lado.

− Pero Colorada. – Rose lo jalo de su mano y salió con él del lugar. − ¿Por qué no te gusta que te inviten?

− No es eso, pero me gusta pagar mi comida.

− Y a mí me gusta pagártela. – Rose se sonrojo para sorpresa de Scorpius. – Ves, igual te gusto. – la pico sonriendo.

− Tengo mejor gusto.

− Pamplinas. – Rose lo golpeo en el brazo. – Siempre me pegas.

− Tienes un cuerpo digno para ser golpeado. – se excuso. − ¿Qué hará Zab?

− Dijo que te pediría ayuda a ti para escapar. Quiere que lo envíes a un monte bien alto, junto a tus amigos ermitaños.

− Pero debe enfrentar la situación.

− Colorada, cuando un hombre no sabe qué hacer, en verdad es que no sabe qué hacer. – explico de manera confusa.

− Si, me quedo clarísimo. – respondió sarcásticamente.

− Está hasta el cuello. Tanya quiere casarse y Dom está embarazada. –dijo el rubio.

− Es un idiota. – Scorpius asintió. – En algo que concordemos.

− A ambos nos gusta la comida italiana. – otra cosa en la cual se unían.

− Para que sepas, los tallarines son japoneses.

− ¿De verdad sacarás todo tu cerebro a flote para descartar un punto? – la pelirroja volvió a reír. Ya divisaban el carro de Scorpius. – Contigo no se puede.

− Y contigo tampoco. Tu cabeza es más dura que una piedra de granito.

− Ves, todo lo transformas en un insulto. – Scorpius se apoyo en su carro.

− Tú también. – se defendió. – Lo dejo en su auto, _damiselo_.

− Que chistosa. – Scorpius se puso serio. – No hagas ninguna tontería.

− Algo así como no besarme borracha con un completo desconocido y luego meterme al lago a salvar un cachorro de lobo.

− Si, algo así.

− No lo haré. Promesa de Weasley renovada. – levantó su mano pequeña. Scorpius la miró con ternura.

− Eres la peor. – tomo su mano que estaba en alto y la jalo para hacerla chocar con su pecho y abrazarla fuerte. – Y tampoco me dejes solo en la cama. Hoy descubrí que lo odio.

− Soy la vengadora de todas las chicas a las cuales has dejado en la misma situación. – le devolvió el abrazo, envolviéndolo por la cintura y apretando su rostro contra su pecho. − ¿El jueves a las 9?

− El jueves a las 9. – apretó con fuerza el cuerpo suave de la chica y olisqueo el pelo que le quedaba a la altura de su nariz. – Pago yo.

− Si. – respondió cansina. – Bueno, es hora de que te vayas. – lo soltó fuertemente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, enloquecieron al rubio. – Cuídate.

− Adiós. – beso su frente y se largo del lugar apretando fuerte el acelerador. Era capaz de no tener fuerza de voluntad y lanzarse contra ella, para llenarla de besos, llevarla a su departamento y hacerle el amor todo lo que restaba de domingo. – Tienes que aguantar. Esto es culpa de tu abstinencia.

No entendía cómo podían pasar del enojo a la furia, de la furia al entendimiento, del entendimiento a los golpes y de los golpes a los abrazos. O ambos eran bipolares, o uno de ellos tenía el control.

No quiso pensar en eso, porque se dio cuenta de que dependía mucho del estado de Rose para saber cómo estarían ese día. Sonrió con ternura. Era tan hermosa.

− Pero necesitas encamarte con alguien. – Y eso hizo.

Llego al departamento de una de sus ligues y se recordó a sí mismo, que ese era su lugar. Junto a amores casuales y que la Colorada también sería lo mismo. Algo pasajero, sin trascendencia. Pero grande fue sorpresa. En pleno acto con la chica, al llegar a su punto máximo, otro nombre escapó de su boca.

− Rose, Rose… − Y sip, lo echaron con viento fresco y tirándole la ropa al pasillo.

Estaba siendo un idiota.

**O.O**

− Embarazaste a Dom ¿verdad? – El moreno, que recién reaccionaba de su tortura, abrió los ojos con dolor, mirando fijamente la luz amarilla que lo envolvía.

− No entiendo.

− Embarazaste a mi hermana. – Zab recordó todo de golpe. Estaba metido en tremendo lío.

− Louis, lo puedo explicar. Pasa que tu hermana y yo…

− Aquí está el condenado imbécil – La voz de Bill.

Hasta siempre Zab.

* * *

><p><em>Debo confesar que hasta yo misma amo la relación de Scorpius con Rose. Se me hace tan normal y divertida. En fin... gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme en esto. Es una historia más o menos larga, y quizás un poco lenta, pero intentaré recompensar con creces todo su apoyo, dándole capítulos entretenidos.<br>Este es un capítulo un poco más corto que el anterior. Lo hice así, porque creo que terminó donde tenía que terminar. Y conocimos a otro personaje: Zab. _  
><em>Todos tendrán una trascendencia importante en la relación de Scorpius y Rose. <em>  
><em>Mis lindas preciosuras, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y ojala me lo hagan saber con algún review. Ya saben, esa es mi paga. <em>  
><em>Tienen harto dialogo y variadas situaciones. Espero lo disfruten.<em>  
><em>Un abrazo con fuerza y feliz año nuevo para todxs !<em>  
><em>Cuídense y disfruten con mesura. Besos :)<em>

_Pd: Valeria, gracias por comentar y claramente seguiré. Mujer, ¡Hazte una cuenta para contestarte en privado! xDD. Besos, bonita :)_

_**LilyLoop**_


	11. Un simple martes

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Je Veux<strong>__**  
>Capítulo XI<strong>__  
><em>_**Un simple martes**__  
><em>

− ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces acá? Es martes. – el rubio entro a su departamento como siempre. Sin pedir permiso. – Si, pasa. – murmuró al aire.

− Gracias. – se sentó en el mismo sofá que la vez anterior y puso su pierna sobre la otra, estirándose. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Estaba bien. – respondió sonriendo con sinceridad. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Nada, estaba aburrido y me dije: ¿Por qué no ir a darle una visita a la Colorada? Y yáceme acá. – Rose no pudo evitar reírse. – Viste, te pone feliz.

− No, me da risa lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. – se sentó en el suelo y acomodo su larga cabellera a un lado. − ¿cómo estás?

− Gracias por preocuparte de mí. – Rose movió la cabeza en signo de cansancio. – Estoy bien. Y deja de mirarme así.

− ¿Cómo te miro? – pregunto risueña.

− Como si fuera un lunático. No lo soy.

− Si lo eres. – Rose miró su reloj. – Van a ser las 11 de la noche ¿Qué quieres?

− Nada, simplemente vine a verte y a hacerte una propuesta. – movió las cejas de manera sugerente, ganándose un cojinazo en el rostro. – Para lo bruta, mujer.

− Al grano, Malfoy. – le pidió sonrojada.

− ¿El fin de semana tienes algo que hacer? – Rose negó ceñuda. – Entonces te vas conmigo a la casa de campo.

− ¿Perdón? – dijo con la cara completamente fruncida. – Eso no fue una propuesta.

− Bueno, propuesta o exigencia. Son casi lo mismo. – argumentó, acostándose a lo largo del sofá y apoyando sus piernas en el reposabrazos.

− No iré.

− Si irás. ¿Tienes hambre? – Rose levantó una ceja. – Hay personas que les gusta comer de noche.

− No soy una de ellas. – Scorpius se bajo del sofá y se sentó frente a ella a lo indio. − ¿Qué te pasa? – El rubio imitaba sus gestos y muecas. – Eso es de niño.

− _Eso es de niño_. – arremedo.

− Malfoy, me voy a enojar. – advirtió la guapa pelirroja.

− _Malfoy, me voy a enojar_. – Rose comenzó a levantarse. − Colorada, es una broma. Salgamos un rato. Quizás hay algo entretenido en la calle. Estamos en verano.

− Malfoy, son las 11 de la noche. – Scorpius la miró sin comprender, o haciendo el desentendido –Mañana trabajo. – le volvió a recordar.

− Yo también, pero hoy quiero despejarme. – Rose agacho la cabeza bufando.

− Vamos. – Scorpius sonrió. – Pero no tendrás sexo conmigo.

− Hoy no. – la pelirroja se sonrojo furiosamente. Scorpius le subía los colores.

− Nunca.

− Ya, ya, ya, ya. Nos estamos atrasando. – Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rose para que se levantara. La pelirroja acepto.

− Me iré a cambiar de ropa. – Andaba con sus típicos bombachos y una polera caleidoscópica. – En la nevera hay comida, por si tienes hambre.

− Solo apresúrate. – En cuanto la pelirroja se adentro a su cuarto, Scorpius apretó el puño e hizo el típico gesto de vencedor. La había convencido.

Sabía que era martes, y no olvidaba que el jueves se verían, pero inconscientemente su auto se dirigió hasta su barrio y lo obligo a bajarse en el edificio de la pelirroja. Quería verla. Desde el domingo que no sabía nada de ella, y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, la extrañaba. Era raro, pero se sentía bien a su lado; compartiendo su mundo y disfrutando de sus conversaciones.

Rose le gustaba mucho. La encontraba hermosa, inteligente, soñadora, luchadora, constante y muy fiel. Era una mujer completa y compleja. Cariñosa, tierna, risueña. Le gustaba cuando nariz se respingaba por estar enojada, o como su boca se apretaba al pensar. Amaba su ceño fruncido y el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda al sonreír. Sin contar, con esas pecas que le parecían una maravilla.

− Listo. – salió con un vestido de tirantes blanco con flores, que bajo el busto, caía libre y suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos. De zapatos usaba unas converse sin caña negras y su pelo estaba amarrado desprolijo en lo alto de la cabeza. Un poco de pinta labios, y rímel. Se veía más linda que nunca. – Oye, te estoy hablando.

− Es que me dejaste impactado. – reconoció con sinceridad. – Nunca había visto a una mujer demorarse tan poco en vestirse y verse tan linda. ¿Puedo aplaudir? – Rose se rió y lo tomo del brazo para que salieran rápido. – Agradéceme el piropo.

− No. – bajaron los seis pisos a pies riendo por alguna tontería. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del edificio, se encontraron de frente con la brisa veraniega. – Que rico, me gusta este aire.

− ¿Trajiste algún chaleco? – Rose negó. – Te enfriaras.

− Los caballeros andantes, le pasan su ropa a la chica con la cual están. En algún momento de la noche, ese lindo suéter que llevas, me cubrirá a mí. – Scorpius entorno los ojos riendo.

− Eres una descarada. – Rose fingió enojo.

− Aprendí de ti. – le dio una sonrisa gigantesca y con un gesto de cabeza, le indico que abriera la puerta del auto.

− De inmediato, _damisela. _– se sentían felices y en sintonía.

**O.O**

Lorcan fumaba un porro. Lily lo miraba con odio. Eso de vivir juntos estaba siendo complejo.

− ¿Puedes dejar de echar humo? – el rubio levanto la cabeza, con sus ojos enrojecidos y achinados. – Estás tan drogado que ni reaccionas.

− Pero Lily, no te enojes. – esbozo una sonrisa idiota. − ¿Quieres?

− No. – se levantó de la cama y camino al living. Al parecer, irse a vivir con Lorcan no había sido una buena idea. Se sentó sobre el sofá y abrazando las rodillas suspiro. Se sentía incomoda y triste. El amor por Lorcan se estaba evaporando de su corazón.

− Lily. − la voz de su novio penetro la sala. – Estoy siendo un idiota ¿verdad?

− Da lo mismo Lorcan. – Oh, estaba en problemas.

− _Si una chica te dice "da lo mismo" es que está decepcionada y cansada de ti. – dijo Zabinni a todo el grupo de hombres que tenía en frente. – Se los dice la voz de la experiencia._

− Cariño. – se metió las manos en el pelo y caminó hacía ella. – No sé qué decirte.

− Es que no hay nada que decir. – le respondió ella, con su voz teñida en tristeza.

− ¿Te arrepientes?

− Un poco. – Lorcan la vio pasarse una mano por su mejilla. Estaba llorando y era su culpa. – Lorcan, hablemos mañana.

− No te quiero perder. – Se acuclillo frente a ella, tomando sus manos.

− Yo tampoco me quiero alejar, pero estas cosas me molestan. – Lorcan asintió mirando con atención el suelo. – Lorcan, yo te amo, pero…

− ¿Pero qué? – el rubio estaba asustado. No quería separarse de la mujer que llevaba amando desde hace tres años.

− Quizás nos apresuramos al dar este paso. – el rubio se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

− ¿Quieres terminar? – Lily se mordió el labio inferior. – Responde.

− Necesitamos un tiempo. Yo necesito pensar. – A Lorcan, su corazón se le apretó y la garganta se le cerró. – Me iré por la mañana.

− Bueno. – fue su escueta respuesta.

Se metió a la habitación y vistiéndose con rapidez salió.

− ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Lily, desconcertada.

− Adiós. – dio por respuesta Lorcan, sin voltearse a mirarla

Lily, al escuchar el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrar, se largo a llorar con fuerza, desatando su dolor. Llevaba aguantando mucho y no podía más. En posición fetal se acostó sobre el sofá y agotada de tanto llorar, se durmió.

Afuera, el aire seguía siendo cálido, mientras dentro, la frialdad se hacía parte de ella.

**O.O**

Nott tomaba su trago tranquilamente, sentado en la barra del bar y mirando a todos los que entraban a divertirse. Era martes, pero no quería estar en su casa, mirando el techo y pensando que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar con Scorpius.

− Julián, otro de los mismos, por favor. – El barman, buscó la botella y hecho el agradable contenido dentro de su vaso: Whisky de fuego. − ¿Muy movido?

− No. Está como todo martes. – el pelinegro asintió, dejando partir al joven.

Echo una mirada a su alrededor. Todos metidos en sus mundos, pensando en sus tragedias y disfrutando de alguna victoria transitoria. Por inercia y sin esperarlo, la cara de Lucy se hizo presente en su cabeza. Ella y sus ojos cerrados por estar durmiendo, o ella mordiéndose el labio inferior por estar llegando al orgasmo. Le gustaba en demasía compartir su tiempo con el suyo, pero a la vez, le aterraba la idea de seguir enamorándose de ella.

La pelinaranja era libre como un pájaro y él no quería cortarles esas alas para hacerla sucumbir a una estabilidad, que al parecer, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Siguió en esa hilera de pensamientos, hasta que una cabellera rubia e inestable, ingreso al lugar: Lorcan.

− Lorcan. – le hizo un gesto con la mano. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, el pelinegro captó que algo no andaba bien. El rubio se acercó a él como gelatina

− Rob, ¿cómo estás? – el rubio exudaba un olor a tabaco, marihuana y cerveza Muggle. – Wow, estoy mareado.

− ¿Qué te pasa?

− Nada, soy soltero. – y sonrió bobamente. – Me terminaron.

− ¿Y por qué? – Nott se bajo del taburete, y lo agarró del brazo. Estaba a punto de irse de bruces. – Lorcan… − insistió.

− Porque soy una maldito drogadicto. – el pelinegro no comprendió. – Fumo hierba todos los días y a cada rato. Lily está cansada de eso.

− Cualquiera se cansaría. – le dijo, dándole un poco la razón a la linda pelirroja. – Vamos, te llevo a mi casa.

− No, no quiero. – Oh no, era un borracho porfiado. Lo que le faltaba. − ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Una chica que se me meta en los pantalones.

− No te daré en el gusto, Lorcan. – lo jaló con fuerza. El rubio se soltó de su agarre. – Lorcan, vamos.

− ¿Qué te pasa? Quiero estar acá, tú no me mandas. – y lo enfrento. Ahora era un borracho agresivo. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Que se pusiera a llorar sobre su pecho?

− Mueve el culo, ahora. – el rubio volvió a negarse. Nott, que era alto y de contextura fuerte, se acercó al rubio, casi rozando su nariz y le hablo. – O te vas conmigo, o te parto la cara. Elige.

− Partámonos la cara. – y el rubio le lanzó un certero golpe en la mejilla.

Nott, que tampoco se iba a dejar estar, le lanzó uno devuelta, haciéndolo caer sobre una mesa cercana.

− Lorcan, para. Estás ebrio y drogado. Mañana te arrepentirás. – dijo Nott, intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el rubio no lo escucho. Se paro como pudo y volvió a lanzarle un nuevo puñetazo. Nott, que no quería golpearlo, tuvo que reducirlo y apretarlo con fuerza por el cuello para que se calmara. –Mira imbécil. Sé que tienes rabia y necesitas sacarla, pero este es tu problema, no el mío y mi cara no tiene que pagar por tus dolores. ¿Oíste? – A duras penas Lorcan asintió. – Vamos a mi casa.

− ¿A dónde creen que van? Están detenidos por riña callejera. – dijo el Auror, envolviendo a los dos en un hechizo y haciéndolos caminar de inmediato.

− Por la mierda. – exclamó con furia el pelinegro, mirando a su amigo, pero verlo abatido, al borde de un colapso y del llanto desmedido, lo calmó.

Lorcan necesitaba un hombro, y él se lo iba a brindar.

**O.O**

− ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó por doceava vez la pelirroja. Scorpius se negaba a responderle. – Malfoy, habla.

−Pero si te hablo. – le dijo.

− Pero no me dices lo que quiero oír. – reclamo, cruzándose de brazos. − ¿Dónde vamos?

− ¿No te puedes dejar sorprender? – Rose negó con fuerza. Scorpius, que iba pendiente del camino, se volteó a mirarla unos segundos. – Oye Colorada, no he contado las pecas de tu mejilla derecha.

− ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto la pelirroja, llevando sus manos a las mejillas. − ¿Contaste mis pecas?

− Si, mientras dormías. – Rose enrojeció. – Me gusta cuando te ruborizas.

− Es que tú dices cosas que me dan vergüenza. – Scorpius río.

Rose pudo notar como sus ojos se achicaban y su sonrisa se volvía amplia cuando reía. Se veía guapísimo.

− ¿Qué otras cosas te dan vergüenza?

− Mmm, me da vergüenza ajena los hombres que se van por la tangente todo el tiempo. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. − ¿A qué acuerdo llegaremos?

− No otra vez – dijo con cansancio. − Colorada, disfrutemos de un momento sin trabajo. Te lo imploro. – Rose se debatió algunos segundos. Era la tercera vez que Scorpius aplazaba la conversación, pero no negaba que quería disfrutar de un agradable momento y hablando sobre el proyecto y sus objeciones, no lo harían.

− Te exijo una reunión en tu oficina. – Scorpius detuvo el auto en un semáforo y aprovecho el momento para mirarla. Rose se había ido todo el camino vuelta hacia su lado, admirando la habilidad que tenía para manejar.

− ¿Por qué? – Rose alzó las cejas. – Ok, aceptó, pero te exijo que en ésta salida, no hablemos de eso ¿bueno?

− Me estoy vendiendo a tu palabrería. – dijo Rose, apoyándose por completo en el asiento. – Solo está vez, Malfoy. Solo está vez.

− Gracias. – se miraron con complicidad y ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Uno por sentirse ganador y la otra por sentirse una perdedora feliz. Un claxon proveniente desde atrás, los sacó de su momento. – Idiota.

− Yo no podría manejar. Chocaría. – dijo Rose, mirando por la ventana.

− ¿No sabes manejar? – Rose hizo un sonido negando. – Si quieres te enseño.

−No, gracias. Me gusta más destruir tus autos con mis manos, que estar yo dentro y chocar contra un muro. –dijo bromeando. − ¿Dónde vamos?

− ¿No te puedes esperar? – Rose parecía una ardilla mirando hacía todos lados, con sus manos puestas en el pecho. – Colorada, para. – dijo riendo.

− No puedo. No me gusta no saber. – Scorpius detuvo el auto y apunto hacía al frente.

− El río Támesis. – Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. − ¿No te gusta?

− No, me encanta. – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo con rapidez. − ¿Cómo sabías?

− ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin comprender.

− Este es mi cuarto lugar favorito en el mundo. – dijo, con sus ojos brillantes y saltando de emoción. – Te ganaste un puntito en mi lista de no-venganza.

− ¿Me tienes en una lista? – Rose asintió sin tomarle atención. – Colorada.

− Mira, se ve maravilloso de noche. –Corrió hasta el borde y subiéndose en una de las barreras que rodeaban al río, levantó sus brazos y aspiro el aire con fuerza. – Malfoy, ven.

− Le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas. – dijo mirándola con distancia. Se veía tan libre y hermosa haciendo eso.

− Ven, idiota. – Corrió hacia él y jalándolo de una mano, lo llevo. – Sube. Prometo cuidarte.

La sonrisa que Scorpius vio, le cambio la vida. Con la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillantes por el reflejo del agua y su pelo desordenado dejándose acariciar por el viento. Ella era la vida, la libertad… el amor.

− Me da miedo. – murmuro, subiendo un pie temeroso. Rose le tomo la mano y con una mirada de apoyo, lo motivo. – Conste, si me caigo, es tu culpa.

− Yo llegaré donde Astoria a pasarle tu cuerpo. – le guiño un ojo. Se subió al lado de él, que no soltaba la baranda. – Suéltate, confía en mí.

− Colorada, esto no es el titanic. – Rose reventó en risas. – Estoy hablando en serio.

− Me llamo igual que la protagonista y soy pelirroja. – dijo Rose.

− Es verdad, y el hombre era rubio… − ambos guardaron silencio, para después reír sin parar. – Estas loca de remate, mujer.

− Y tú eres un miedoso. – Scorpius se bajó del lugar y espero que ella también lo hiciera. − ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

− Pareces una niña pequeña. – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. − ¿Qué quieres hacer?

− Me gustaría ir a comer algo. – dijo Rose. – Sé que estoy obesa como una ballena, pero la verdad es que tengo hambre.

− Colorada, si tú estás obesa, qué queda para la gente que en verdad lo es. – dijo Scorpius, pellizcándole la nariz. – Te ves bien como estás. Yo diría que muy bien.

− ¿Me estás coqueteando? – le pregunto siguiendo su juego.

− No tienes tanta suerte, campeona. – paso por su lado, caminando con majestuosidad. − ¿Qué quieres comer?

− Yo pago. − Scorpius movió la cabeza sonriendo. – Déjame hacerlo.

−Acepté lo del otro día porque fuiste demasiado insistente, pero esta vez fue mi invitación, por ende, yo pago. – Rose iba a replicar. − ¿No puedes dejarme aunque sea una vez hacer lo que yo quiero? Para todo reclamas –reprocho.

− Oye, tú tampoco eres una persona muy llevadera. – replico. – Tiremos una moneda.

− No, Colorada. Yo te invité, yo pago. Para con tu cháchara, por favor. – Rose se cruzo de brazos, rezongando. – Pareces una niña.

− Tengo frío. – hizo un mohín. − ¿Me prestarías tu suéter? – Le hizo ojitos y Scorpius sucumbió. Con fingida rabia se saco su poleron y se lo dio a ella, que gustosa se lo puso. – Eres tan genial… a veces. – arregló.

− Todos los días soy cool. – le tendió la mano. – Vamos.

− ¿Es necesario que te tome la mano? – pregunto miedosa, sabía que al hacerlo, todas las mariposas que tenía encerradas en su estomago, saldrían volando y se darían un festín retorciendo sus tripas.

− No como, Colorada. – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, como un tiburón seduciendo su presa.

Rose vaciló, pero se dejo llevar. Scorpius sonrió, esa noche era SU noche.

**O.O**

− Tenemos que hablar. – la voz titubeante del moreno, la sorprendió. Sintió su colchón hundirse, él estaba sentado a su lado. – Dom, destápate. – la rubia, que tenía sus ojos enrojecidos y su pelo desordenado, salió de debajo de sus colchas y se mostró. − ¿Por qué lloras?

− Porque arruiné mi vida y la tuya. – dijo volviendo a sollozar. – No debía pasar esto.

− A mi no me arruinaste la vida. Un bebé es un bebé. – Dominique lo miró levantando las cejas, haciéndole ver lo obvio de su comentario. – Me refiero a que la palabra "bebé" conlleva muchas cosas, pero estoy acá porque las enfrentaré.

− ¿Tanya? Ella es una víctima de nosotros. – la rubio recogió las rodillas y se encogió en la cama. – Yo nunca debí seguir con esta relación. ¡Nunca me gusto ser la segunda!

Zabinni se levantó de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

− ¡Tú me pediste esto! Yo estaba dispuesto a darte todo, Dominique. ¡Todo!, pero te encaprichaste con la idea de que tu realización personal se veía afectada con mi presencia. Siempre me miraste como un objeto. No me puedes decir que nunca te gusto ser la segunda cuando yo te ofrecí el mundo y me rechazaste de muchas formas. – La guapa rubia nunca lo había visto enojado. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo que iba a tener una cita con otro tipo, él se había puesto así.

− Nunca me dices Dominique. – susurro.

Zabinni se molesto aun más. Ella se fijaba en detalles idiotas y no en todo lo que le estaba dejando ver.

− Cuando quieras hablar con madurez, búscame. – Zabinni caminó a la puerta. – Tu familia me ha hecho retorcer de dolor por esto, pero eso es incomparable con el daño que tú me has hecho. – la rubia abrió los ojos impactada. – Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Te amo tanto, Dominique… − dijo como un lamento. – Pero estoy cansado de todo.

− ¿Te irás? – preguntó temerosa.

− No, el bebé que hay en tu vientre es mío y me haré cargo de él, pero ya no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. – la miró con ojos llenos de frialdad. – Simplemente necesito descansar un poco de toda está mierda.

− ¿Yo soy la mierda? – El moreno se devolvió a la cama y tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

− ¿Escuchas acaso lo que digo? – a la rubia sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. – No soy capaz de seguir con esto. Nunca quise tener dos chicas. – el moreno apretó los ojos. – Los últimos meses solo me acostaba contigo, porque a Tanya no la podía tocar. Me sentía asqueado con todo… no me hago la víctima, sé que fue mi error el no haber sido más duro contigo para exigirte más, ni haber tenido los huevos para parar con todo. – se reprocho. – Eres tan caprichosa.

− Zab… − murmuro con dolor. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque era capaz de hacer todo lo que me pedías. – respondió temblando. – Ya no. – la soltó con brusquedad.

− No te puedes ir. – el moreno sonrió con pena. – Yo he sido una tonta, pero no sabía cómo actuar.

− Dominique, basta. – le pidió tomando la manilla de la puerta.

− Cuando empecé contigo, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento dejara de ser la segunda, pero luego de esa vez que me ofreciste todo y yo lo rechace, nunca me lo volviste a pedir. – Dominique se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda, llorando sin parar. – Pensé que amabas a Tanya, pero no quería perderte. Te amarré ignorándote.

− Eso no es amor. – Tomo las manos de la chica y las separó de su cuerpo. – Eso es posesión. Cuídate. – abrió la puerta, saliendo de la misma forma que había entrado.

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando sin parar. Louis, que venía con un vaso de leche y un emparedado en la mano, vio salir a Zabinni como basilisco. Quiso insultarlo, pero el moreno lo esquivo de forma magistral, para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Subió corriendo, algo estaba yendo mal.

− Dom… − preguntó temeroso, entrando al cuarto. Cuando la vio en el suelo llorando sin parar, se volteó para ir a buscar al moreno y volver a hacerlo retorcerse de dolor. – Yo lo mato.

− No, Louis. – la voz temblorosa de su hermana lo detuvo. – Es mi culpa.

− ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? – se agacho a su altura, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello. – Eres una niña y esperas un hijo de un maldito mujeriego.

− No, Zabinni es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. – Louis se separo de ella para mirarla. – Y lo perdí porque soy una tonta.

− Mira, si hay algo de lo cual tengo certeza, es que ese imbécil te ama. Puede que esté de novio con la modelo pechugona esa, pero es a ti quien ama.

− Por lo mismo. – tembló con fuerza y soltó un sollozo desgarrador, despertando a sus padres. Bill que la vio tirada en el suelo, siendo protegida por su hermano, quiso ir a destruir al moreno, pero Fleur tomo su mano y lo detuvo. – Yo tengo la culpa.

− Hija, para tener un hijo se necesitan dos personas. – dijo su rubia madre, envolviéndola con fuerza. Louis estaba petrificado, al punto de llorar por verla tan mal. – Dominique, escúchame. Estando así le haces daño al bebé.

− ¿Qué le viste? Maldita sea, Dom. Eres una niña preciosa ¿Por qué aguantaste todo esto? ¿Por qué permitiste que te usara como su… amante? – pregunto Bill casi sin poder utilizar ese título. Tomó asiento en la cama de su hija, intentando poner distancia, porque sabía que se quebraría. – Yo no te reprocho lo del bebé. Siempre son una bendición, pero me preguntó porqué todo esto.

− Él me ofreció su vida cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. – comenzó a hablar. – Yo… yo era muy pequeña y tuve miedo. – Fleur la apretó con fuerza. – Su amor era demasiado arrebatador para una chica de 15 años que era en ese entonces, por eso lo obligue a estar con otra. Quería que él me olvidara y yo poder hacer mi vida alejada de los hombres, pero cuando salió de Hogwarts, lo extrañé tanto, que lo busqué.

− No quiero detalles sórdidos de esa relación. – advirtió Bill, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos.

− Estuvimos juntos mis últimos 2 años de escuela y luego cuando salí, continuamos. – rompió a llorar. Fleur lloraba con ella. – Siempre puse todo sobre él. Lo desprecie y lo empujé a estar con una chica que nunca amo, que lo usaba para destacar en el mundo mágico.

− En síntesis, Zabinni es un santo. – dijo su padre con sarcasmo.

− Si, él intento darme todo, pero yo no lo supe aceptar.

− ¿Lo quieres? – preguntó Fleur, secándose las lagrimas.

− Lo amo con mi vida. – respondió.

Fue tanto su llanto, que cayó desmayada en los brazos de su hermano. Louis y Bill casi se volvieron locos, pero Fleur los calmó.

− Sus nervios colapsaron. – dijo con tranquilidad. – Louis tráela a mi cama. Dominique dormirá con nosotros.

Y ahí, arropada entre sus padres, la guapa rubia durmió. Ya mañana se enfrentaría con la realidad.

**O.O**

− ¿Lysander? – Roxanne susurro mirando al chico que entraba por la ventana sigilosamente. − ¿Lys?

− No hables. – respondió de la misma forma. – Hazte a un lado. – Roxanne le dio un espacio en su cama. − ¿Cuándo te comprarás una cama más grande?

− ¿No te gusta dormir apegadito a mí? – le pregunto a modo de burla, el Scarmander le dio la razón. Estiro su mano y prendió la lámpara. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Excelente. – tomo el rostro de su chica y la beso a modo de saludo. Con su lengua apretó sus labios, pidiéndole (exigiéndole) que abriera su boca. Luego de un apasionado beso, donde termino metiendo su mano entre su polera de dormir, se separaron, pero Lys siguió acariciando su vientre. – Eres tan suave.

− Y tú eres exquisito. – La morena lo abrazo por su cuello, apretándolo hacia ella. − ¿Qué paso?

− Nada, estaba solo en la casa, porque mis papás salieron y pensé en venir a verte. – metió su cara en el cuello de Roxanne, para besarlo. Se subió sobre ella y terminó de meter su mano para acariciarle el pecho. Roxanne dio un respingo. – Siento como si no hubiésemos estado juntos en años.

− Ayer nada más lo hicimos. – dijo la morena, riendo y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Lysander tomo su pezón entre sus dedos y acaricio de manera delicada. Roxanne por inercia se apego a él. – Lys… − le advirtió.

− No meteremos ruido, pero no haré ningún hechizo. – Se separó de ella para mirarla, mientras su mano seguía estrujando su seno, y la otra acariciaba sus muslos. – Me excita la idea de ser descubierto.

− ¡Lys! – grito en un murmullo. – Sácate la ropa. − exigió.

El rubio se arrodillo entre las piernas de ella y se saco su remera por la cabeza. Roxanne hizo lo mismo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Lysander quiso lanzarse sobre ella para saborearla, pero se aguanto a estar completamente desnudos.

Soltó su cinturón y desabrocho sus jeans. Roxanne se saco el pequeño short que hacía de parte inferior en su pijama, quedando solo en unas lindas bragas.

− Oh, está noche gritarás un montón. – gruño el rubio.

Tiro de una patada los pantalones y se saco los calcetines. Ambos quedaron con su ropa inferior. Le gustaba jugar a rozarse.

Roxanne al sentir toda la humanidad de su novio restregarse contra su feminidad, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, haciendo más grande la erección del rubio. Lysander comenzó a moverse, intentado llevarla al límite. En el intertanto, se comía su boca de forma desvergonzaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Roxanne se sentía atacada por todos los flancos, el rubio sabía dónde y cómo tocar. Era el único que la conocía en todas sus facetas.

− Lys, por favor. – le rogó la morena, agarrándose de los barrotes de la cama.

El rubio en su desesperación, rompió las bombachas de la morena, excitándola aun más y bajo sus bóxer lo suficiente para liberarse.

La unión fue perfecta.

Y la noche recién comenzaba.

**O.O**

− ¿Cómo? ¿Vegetariano y vegano no son lo mismo? – Rose, que se encontraba atragantada comiendo una hamburguesa, miró a Scorpius asintiendo. − ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

− Los primeros no comen leche. – respondió con la boca llena, para luego tragar y seguir: − Y los segundos, no comen nada que provenga de un animal.

− ¿Huevos? − la pelirroja negó. − ¿Leche? – volvió a hacerlo. − ¿Queso? – Rose bufó y negó con la boca llena. – Pero se comen el alimento de los animales, porque supongo que se alimentan de vegetales y pasto.

− Viéndolo desde ese punto, se podría decir que sí. – concluyo Rose.

Luego de debatir entre un helado o comida rápida, Rose decidió comerse una hamburguesa aceitosa y un plato gigante de papas fritas. Scorpius, que no era asiduo comprador de comida chatarra, se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Solo quería disfrutar con ella.

− Tú no estás en ningún grupo ¿verdad? – la pelirroja asintió y miró con odio como Scorpius sacaba una papita de su cambucho. – Hey, no seas egoísta.

− Tú tragaste tu comida, no te comas la mía. – fingió una mirada amenazante. Scorpius, solo para provocarla, se comió otra, saboreándola. – ¡Malfoy! – le reclamo.

− Te compro otras. – Y sip, él había pagado.

− Eres un embustero, pero aceptó. – Scorpius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. – Oye, ¿y tus novias?

− ¿Novias? Yo no tengo _"novias"_ – dijo, haciendo el entre comillas en el aire.

− Use un eufemismo, pero si quieres que hable sin ello… ¿y tus putas? – Scorpius abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato. No iba a caer en provocaciones.

− Una mujer no es puta por dejarse llevar por sus deseos carnales. – explico.

− Wow, esa excusa sí que es burda. – Scorpius levantó una ceja. – Sigues sin responderme.

− Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. – respondió echándose hacia atrás en la silla y admirando con ternura lo linda que se veía Rose con su poleron puesto. – Estoy soltero, así que me puedes usar a tu antojo. – culmino abriendo los brazos, casi botando a la pobre camarera que venía por detrás con una bandeja de platos sucios. – Perdón.

− No hay probl…ema – la chica quedo embobada mirándolo. Scorpius que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, también la miró, pero confuso, hasta que una patada le llegó por abajo.

− ¿Qué te pa…? – Rose estaba furiosa. Volvió su vista hacía la camarera. – Disculpa, mi novia es un poco celosa.

− Oh, lo lamento. – y salió corriendo del lugar. Scorpius miró nuevamente a Rose, que apoyando el mentón en su mano, miraba hacia el río que estaba completamente oscuro.

El Big Ben daba la medianoche.

− Colorada. – la chica, sin mirarlo, respondió.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Sucede algo? – Rose quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero se pondría en evidencia. Opto por tragarse su orgullo y volver a mirarlo.

− No ¿Cómo crees? – le resto importancia, sonriendo sin alegría. – Como que se me quito el apetito. – Scorpius la vio intentar levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera le tomo la mano.

− ¿No quieres papas fritas? – Rose negó. Scorpius se levanto junto con ella y dejando unos dólares, salieron del lugar.

Caminaron por el paseo turístico que se encontraba a un lado del río Támesis. Todavía, había gente paseando y uno que otro puesto de artesanías abierto, listos para atender.

− ¿Estás molesta? – pregunto Scorpius, temeroso. – Si hice algo mal, lo lamento.

Rose se dio cuenta que estaba convirtiendo una linda salida, en algo tortuoso por culpa del mal rato que le había hecho pasar la camarera coquetona. Scorpius era guapo desde siempre, por lo mismo, era imposible que pasara desapercibido, menos aun, cuando sus ojos grisáceos se posaban en alguien. Era como si algo envolvente te hubiese arrebatado el aire. El rubio sabía cómo dejarte lela.

− No, Malfoy. – respondió sinceramente y se volteo a mirarlo. – Pero la próxima vez que salgas conmigo, evitar ponerte a ligar.

− Pero si no he ligado. – respondió incrédulo. Rose se alzó de cejas. –Bueno, aunque sé que no lo he hecho, igualmente no lo volveré a hacer. – la pelirroja agradeció mudamente y siguieron caminado. – Te ves bonita celosa.

− No estoy celosa. – dijo con voz seca. – Te recuerdo que en Hogwarts te vi pasear con más de la mitad de la población femenina. ¿Todas ellas pasaron por tu cama? – preguntó con malicia.

− Si, todas pasaron por ahí. – Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Como crees, Colorada. Seré un semental, pero no aguanto tanto trajín.

− O sea eres eyaculador precoz. – Scorpius se detuvo. − ¿Qué tiene? Hay muchos hombres que sufren de eso y lo logran superar.

− No soy eyaculador precoz. – la miró fijamente. – Puedo demostrártelo.

− No gracias, no me interesa ser usada a modo de prueba. – la pelirroja siguió caminando, hasta que una mano la tiró con fuerza e hizo que chocara con su pecho. − ¿Qué te ocurre?

− No te usaría como prueba, Rose. Nunca. – Su nombre dicho por esos labios la dejo en estado de ensoñación. Mirar sus ojos grises, su boca como una firme línea por el enojo y su frente fruncida, la estaba desquiciando ¿Por qué demonios era tan guapo? – Colorada… − se acercó a su rostro, poniéndose serio.

La pelirroja no dejo de mirar la boca que se acercaba a la suya, dispuesta a arrebatarle el aliento. Quería besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero las consecuencias serías catastróficas en el futuro si se dejaba llevar por él. Scorpius no era de compromisos, no era de fidelidad y no quería vivir el dolor de un amor tan tortuoso. Desvió su rostro con mucha fuerza de voluntad y Scorpius rendido, le beso la mejilla.

− Vámonos. – murmuró la pelirroja.

El rubio solo pudo seguirla y respetarle su silencio.

El regreso a casa se mantuvo en el mismo mutismo. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de analizar lo que acaba de suceder.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Rose se bajo de inmediato y camino hacía el portal. Scorpius, quien no quería perder los avances, se bajó al mismo tiempo que ella.

− No es necesario que me acompañes hasta arriba. – le dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole con dificultad.

− Las escaleras son oscuras y es muy tarde. – concluyo acompañándola.

Subieron en silencio, y por cada paso que daban, Rose se ponía más nerviosa. Las despedidas siempre eran complejas,

− Gracias, lo pase muy bien. – El moño que sostenía su pelo se estaba desarmando, haciendo caer algunos bucles sobre sus hombros. – Eeh, nos vemos el jueves. – se sobo la cabeza y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. – Adiós.

Scorpius moría por besarla. Arrebatarle hasta el último suspiro de su boca. Saborear cada uno de los recovecos y pegarle su sabor como ella le pegaría el suyo, pero no podía… maldita sea, no podía. Tenía que ser mesurado, paso a paso: Enamorarla, engatusarla, dejarla.

− Nos vemos el jueves. – dijo a modo de despedida. Se volteó para irse, pero Rose le tomo la mano. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Tu suéter. Toma. – Scorpius negó con la cabeza. – Si, se está poniendo más helado.

La chica se lo saco y al levantar los brazos, su vestido se subió algunos centímetros. Mientras Scorpius se encontraba embalsamado mirándola, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

− ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con un deje de fastidio.

− Me encanta cuando me saludas así. – el sarcasmo le pateaba aun más. – Estamos en problemas.

− Eso me suena a manada.− miró a Rose que fruncía el ceño y se apegaba a él para escuchar.

− Digamos que tuvimos una riña. Estamos detenidos por pelea callejera. – Scorpius soltó el aire junto a un improperio. – Si, la cagamos.

−Yo no soy su puto salvador, Nott. – dijo el rubio muy molesto. – "aténganse cárceles del mundo que hay va el salvador de los idiotas de sus amigos". – bufó molesto. − ¿Quién es el otro bruto?

− Déjame decirte que es una mierda de slogan. Un superhéroe necesita algo más cool. – Rose asintió, dándole la razón al pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

− ¿Puedes ir al grano? ¿Quién es? – pregunto hastiado.

− Lorcan. – Rose y Scorpius se miraron incrédulos. – Terminó con Lily y se lió a golpes con un macho recio y viril.

− Uso tu cara como saco de boxeo ¿verdad? – un chasqueo de lengua por parte de su primo, hizo que ambos sonrieran. – Me deberás mucho después de esto, Nott.

− Piensa que es retroalimentación. Yo te cuido de Rose y tú me salvas el culo. – la pelirroja le arrebató el celular.

− No le haré daño a tu primo.

− ¿Rose? Oh mierda, ¿estás con Scorpius?

− Obvio. – le respondió molesta. – No soy tan cruel y sádica como me pintas, idiota.

− Dime que no los interrumpí en un momento intimo. – la pelirroja se sonrojo furiosamente. – Los interrumpí ¿verdad? Scorpius me va a matar.

− Malfoy se estaba yendo a su casa, pero por culpa de ustedes, tendrá que ir a salvarles el culo y me ira a dejar donde Lily. – Scorpius se sorprendió. – No te lo pediré por favor.

− Como diga la _damisela. –_ Nott del otro lado bufó.

− ¡Eres un puto mandoneado! − Scorpius y Rose se rieron. – Rose.

− ¿Qué?

− Dominas a mi primo. – Scorpius le quitó al celular a la pelirroja, que se encontraba gratamente sorprendida.

− Mira como me cuidas de la Colorada. Ahora que sabe que me domina usará sus artes para hacerme flaquear en el proyecto. – Rose esbozo una sonrisa gigantesca. – Eres el peor jefe de seguridad que he tenido en mi vida.

− Me amas, Malfoy. Lo sé. – siempre zafaba con la misma. − ¿Vienes?

− Vamos.

El rubio jaló a la pelirroja y corrieron escalera abajo.

− De tanto que subes y bajas, te pondrás más fibroso. – la pelirroja toco sus brazos que con solo mirarlos, se notaban fuertes. – Wow, es durito.

− Colorada, no hagas ese tipo de comentarios ¿bueno? – Rose, sin comprender, asintió. Se fueron en silencio todo el camino. – Aquí es ¿no?

− Si, muchas gracias. – abrió la puerta para salir del bajo auto, pero Scorpius la jalo hacía dentro. − ¿Qué suce…? – un beso en la comisura de su labio.

− Nos vemos el jueves, Rose. – nuevamente su nombre en esos labios. La pelirroja estaba en las nubes.

− Buenas noches, Malfoy. – pero no se atrevía a dejar las formalidades. Scorpius era muy peligroso para su salud.

Parada en la acera, desde el portal del edificio lo vio partir con velocidad. Sonrió bobaliconamente, pero le cayó la realidad.

− Con lo duro se refería a su… − se tapó la boca. – ¡Malfoy!

Scorpius sintió un escalofrío. Rose ya se había percatado.

Amaba que su auto fuera rápido.

* * *

><p><em>Me demoré, y ¿por qué? Porque esperé reviews, y encontré que 34 era un bonito número para premiarlas xDD. <em>  
><em>Hay más cercanía, ¡Por Fin!, las cosas se vuelven interesante *-*<em>  
><em>Espero disfruten el capítulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Es un regalo de mi para ustedes.<em>  
><em>Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Un abrazote enorme. <em>

_Pd: Les contesto sus reviews de inmediato._

_Besos por montón._

**_LilyLoop_**


	12. Las cosas en perfecto orden

_**Disclaimer:** Aplicado._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Je Veux<span>  
><strong>__**Capítulo XII  
>Las cosas en perfecto orden<strong>_

Rose despertó agotada. Llevaba dos noches durmiendo mal por quedarse cuidando y velando el sueño de su prima. Lily estaba en condiciones deplorables y ni siquiera los chistes de Albus o las comidas ricas de Nana Molly o su madre la estaban ayudando a salir de su pena. Era como si un dementor le hubiese consumido toda la felicidad de su cuerpo, chupándole los hermosos momentos y haciéndole rememorar a cada segundo que había terminado con Lorcan.

− Rosie, tengo mucha pena. – la voz de su prima, que se encontraba acostada a su costado, la hizo espabilar. – No debía haber sido así.

− ¿De qué te sirve seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Lily? Las cosas ya están como están. Debes enfrentar tus decisiones con la cabeza alta. – sermoneo la pelirroja, abrazándola. – Eres maravillosa, pero trataste de adelantar los momentos. Lorcan también necesita madurar.

− Pero no veo ningún avance en él. – sollozó. – Que haya estado detenido por una riña me da rabia. ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable?

− Mira, si sigues pendiente de lo que él hace, te seguirás lastimando. – carraspeo. – A un hombre se le llora solo tres días, luego de eso, te pones tu mejor ropa, tus zapatos más lindos y sales nuevamente a la vida a matar, palabras de Lucy. – dijo la pelirroja. −. No me refiero a que vayas a la calle a buscar otro chico, es demasiado reciente, pero sí que salgas de este encierro autoimpuesto. – Lily levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. – Estás matando a tu familia estando como estás ¿te parece bien?

− No, tienes razón. – se limpio las lagrimas y se sentó en la cama. – No puedo seguir estando así. Además tenemos que ayudar a Dom.

Otro problema, aunque si se miraba desde otra perspectiva era una bendición, pero evaluando la situación desde un punto objetivo, a leguas se sabía que era un completo error. La rubia estaba aun peor que Lily, lastimándose a ella y al bebé que crecía en sus entrañas.

Nana Molly, su tía Ginny, su madre y el resto de las mujeres de la familia habían intentado hasta al cansancio de hacerla reaccionar, pero la rubia estaba ida, ni siquiera comía.

− Es bueno que lo veas de ese modo. Hay que levantar a Domi. – ambas asintieron y se salieron de la cama que estaban compartiendo.

− Hasta que se levantan el par de flojas. – dijo su Tío Harry, con una taza de café en la mano y leyendo _El Quisquilloso. −_ ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con Malfoy?

− ¿Yo? – preguntó Lily confundida. – Yo no salgo con Scorpius.

− Le pregunto a tu prima. – Rose se sonrojo violentamente y miró hacia un lado. Los Potter's se miraron con complicidad.

− Somos amigos. – respondió intentando no dar tantos detalles.

− ¿Cómo que amigos? – Albus, quien venía bajando las escaleras, paso cerca de ellas, besándoles su cabeza y tomando asiento para servirse desayuno. – No he hablado con Scorpius, pero dudo que quiera ser tu amigo.

− ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, tío? – dijo Rose, ignorando magistralmente al pelinegro de ojos verdes.

− Porque salió en el diario. – levantó otro más. – En ambos diarios.

− Papá me matará. – susurro la pelirroja.

− La verdad es que no. Hablé anoche con él y estaba al tanto de esta noticia. Dijo que eras mayor para saber que decisiones eran las correctas, pero que no aceptaría que sus nietos llevaran apellido Malfoy.

− Van un poco adelantados ¿no creen? – moría de vergüenza. Albus se reía por lo bajo y Lily miraba las imágenes de los diarios con la boca abierta.

− Wow, sales hermosa en esta. – Lily apunto, para que Rose mirara.

Estaba ella sonriendo, caminando de la mano junto a Scorpius bajo la luz de las estrellas.

− ¿Van en serio? – Rose miró con horror a su primo. – Te pregunto de verdad.

− Solo nos juntamos para conversar de su proyecto y de las pegas que le encuentro. – mintió, pero a medias. Al final sus salidas tenían que ver con eso. El hecho que en el transcurso de ellas, estás se desviaran hacia otro lado, no era de relevancia.

− No se ven mal. – Lily masco una tostada, sonriendo con felicidad. Al parecer las nuevas noticias la habían motivado un poco. – Deberían intentarlo. En Hogwarts ya…

− No es necesario tanta información, Lily. Gracias. – miró hacía los dos Potter que sonreían con malicia. – Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tengo trabajo.

− ¿Saldrás con Scorpius? – lo pensó y sí, era jueves.

− No. – volvió a mentir.

Agradeciendo y luego de besar a Lily, haciéndole prometer que estaría bien y abrazar a su tío y primo, salió del lugar por Red Flu.

En cuanto puso un pie en su departamento, dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá y soltó un bufido. ¿Las cosas se estaban desviando?

De tanto pensar la respuesta, se quedo dormida.

**O.O**

− ¿Qué significa esto? – Nott dejo caer dos periódicos en su escritorio. – Scorpius.

− Salimos guapos ¿verdad? – Rob comenzaba a molestarse. – Ok, la de acá es Rose, y el otro es Scorpius.

− Si claro, responde con evasivas. Sé sincero. – Scorpius alzó una ceja. – Está noticia tiene un claro sello "Malfoy"

− ¿Según quién? – pregunto defensivamente.

− Scorpius, la nota es muy considerada con Rose, la deja bien parada y habla maravillas de ella. – el rubio siguió mirándolo con inocencia. – Maldita sea, hasta elegiste una foto comprometedora. ¿Cómo puede ser que dos diarios tan diferentes como los son _El Oráculo _y _El Quisquilloso, _digan cosas tan parecidas?

− Ok, lo aceptó. Yo lo hice. – Nott se dejo caer en la silla frente a él. − ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

− Estás destruyendo su vida. – el rubio enrolo los ojos. – Sus compañeros de trabajo están molestos con ella. Es como si se hubiese vendido al enemigo.

− Yo puedo darle más de lo que le darán esos pacifistas. – El pelinegro tiro la cabeza hacia atrás metiendo sus manos en el pelo en signo de cansancio.

− No es una cuestión de dinero. Rose no merece esto. – Scorpius dejo caer la gran carpeta que tenía frente a él y miró con ojos amenazadores a su primo. − ¿Qué quieres? ¿Seguir con esta farsa para todo el mundo?

− Es la idea. Todos tienen que saber que está conmigo. – respondió.

− ¿Para qué?

− Para hacerlo más creíble, imbécil. – Scorpius se levanto del asiento y camino por la oficina. – Si yo dejo todo en privado, Rose comenzará a dudar, pero ahora que todos saben, puedo salir con ella y engatusarla frente a todos sin necesidad de escondernos.

− ¿Te das cuenta? En vez de cortejarla usas engatusarla. – Nott también se levantó y se apoyo en el escritorio. – Te estás comportando como un poco hombre.

− ¿Qué haría un hombre de verdad? – pregunto levantando las manos, haciéndole ver lo evidente.

− Tener los cojones de luchar por la chica que ama sin necesidad de usar artimañas como estas. – Scorpius se acercó a él con rapidez y agarrándolo de las solapas le hablo.

− Rose no me gusta. – Nott levantó una ceja y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada. – Lorcan te pego fuerte. Todavía tienes el pómulo hinchado.

− ¿Te puedes alejar? No me gusta estar cerca de ti. – el rubio lo hizo con brusquedad. – Se me puede pegar lo de patán.

− Basta, Rob. Yo no seré tan gentil como lo fue Lorcan.

− Tus amenazas no me alteran. – Camino hacia la salida. – Estás cavando tu propia tumba y ojala cuando caigas… Rose sea considerada contigo.

− No se tiene porque enterar.

− _Antes se pilla a un mentiroso que aun ladrón. – _dijo el pelinegro, saliendo del lugar, dejando como siempre, a Scorpius lamentándose y repitiéndose como mantra de que lo estaba haciendo, era lo correcto.

¿O no?

**O.O**

Nott luego de la desagradable conversación que había sostenido con su primo, salió del lugar completamente ofuscado e impotente. No quería meterse en las decisiones del rubio, pero que llevase a Rose consigo para terminar haciendo algo que, según él, estaba bien, lo enfermaba.

La pelirroja no necesitaba eso.

Camino por algunos segundos, pensando en qué hacer, hasta que recordó a Zabinni y el tremendo embrollo en el cual estaba metido. El pobrecito lo había llamado el día anterior contándole que iba a ser papá con Dominique. Aunque el pelinegro sabía de esa relación, igualmente se sorprendió.

Se dirigió a su casa. Quizás necesitaba estar con alguien.

Cuando llego, toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que se abriera la puerta. La elfina que estaba frente a él, lo hizo pasar de inmediato, guiándolo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

− Zab, ¿cómo estás? – El moreno lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Nada, me largo. – miró la maleta que reposaba a un costado de la cama.

− ¿Escapas o te echaron? –pregunto mesuradamente.

− No, simplemente me largo de mi casa. Necesito mantener a mi hijo y debo hacerlo de forma independiente. – respondió con resolución. – ¿Qué haces por acá?

− Pasar a verte, obvio. – le sonrió y caminó hacia los muebles de la habitación para ayudarle a sacar ropa. − ¿Qué dijo tu familia?

− Mamá está de muerte. – Nott hizo una mueca con la cara. – Dice que soy un irresponsable, que como se me ocurre hacerla abuela tan joven. Papá se río, ya lo conoces.

− ¿De verdad? – El padre de Zab era muy parecido a él. De un muy buen humor, divertido, molestoso y le encantaba la jarana. – Sería raro que no lo hiciera.

− Me dice que soy un campeón por haber tenido dos chicas. – Zab soltó un bufido ahogado. – Terminar con Tanya fue digno de teleserie.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto el pelinegro, dejándose caer en la cama.

− Me maldijo de aquí hasta tres vidas más allá. – Nott río. –Dijo que me iba a arrepentir de hacerle esto. Que ahora sería es hazmerreir de todo el mundo mágico por haber sido engañada por mí.

− Pero ella siempre supo de tu relación con Dom. – El moreno se sentó en la cama a un lado de Rob.

− Por lo mismo. Cree que por darme ese tipo de permiso, yo le debía más a ella. – Era una explicación muy descabellada, pero la relación de Zab, ya era un tiraje de pelos, así que no le sorprendía tanto. – A Dom le dije las cosas como corresponde. Tiene que parar con sus niñerías.

− Tiene 19 años todavía. Es una niña. – el moreno bufó.

− Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy mayor que digamos. – Nott se alzo de hombros. – Es una mierda todo esto. Mi hijo o hija es lo único que me importa, así que lo que me puedan decir me importa bastante poco.

Guardaron silencio algunos segundos, pero un ruido en la parte baja los alerto. Caminaron para ver de qué se trataba.

Grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con la persona que menos esperaban ver: Bill Weasley.

Nott sopeso la idea de largarse y hacer enfrentar solo a su amigo, pero lo encontró desleal. Scorpius lo había abandonado a su suerte con un contingente de aurores, pero que el padre de la chica que deshonraste aparezca frente a ti, luego de haberte metido hechizos torturados hasta por el culo, no era una buena señal.

− Sr Weasley. – el moreno se acercó a él, estirando su mano. El pelirrojo no le respondió. – Ok. – bajo su mano.

− Nott. – el pelinegro hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – dijo mirando con ojos feroces a Zabinni.

− Creo que hace algunos días me dejo bastante claro que era lo que pensaba de mí. – respondió el moreno a la defensiva.

− No te las des de victima cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres. – golpe directo. Zabinni cuadro los hombros, dispuesto a aguantar toda la pachotada. – Dom está mal.

− ¿Le ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupado.

− Si, no reacciona. – Zab abrió los ojos consternado. – No está inconsciente, pero no come, no duerme y no habla. Necesito que vayas.

− Sr Weasley, Dom está así porque… − fue interrumpido brutalmente, cuando el hombre lo tomo de la camisa y lo miró furioso.

− ¡Me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado! ¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta! – grito. – Si tú eres su felicidad, yo lo aceptaré, pero devuélvemela. – lo soltó con brusquedad, dejándolo caer hacía atrás. Zab a duras penas se logró sostener.

− Sr Weasley, creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos. – inquirió Nott, metiéndose a la conversación. –Sé que es complejo…

− ¿Complejo? ¿Lo llamas complejo? – el pelinegro se arrepintió de haber metido su opinión en todo eso. − ¿Crees que es agradable saber que a tu hija la usaron como una puta?

− ¡Yo nunca la use! – Zab se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero Nott se metió entremedio. – A su hija yo la amo, pero es una testaruda.

− ¡Testaruda o no, no debías! – volvió a gritarle.

La mansión era tan grande, que los gritos resonaban como ecos en sus oídos.

− ¡¿No debía qué?! ¡¿Amarla?! – volvió a gritar el moreno.

− Si claro, usa los putos eufemismos de amor. – Zab intento zafarse de su amigo, para lanzarse sobre el hombre, pero Nott lo volvió a sostener. – Tú no la amas.

− ¿Qué sabe usted? – siseo con furia. − ¿Estaba ahí? ¿Escucho alguna vez cuanto le rogué? ¿Me vio prácticamente arrodillado a sus pies pidiéndole por favor que dejará de lado su orgullo? ¿Me vio llorar por ella, porque se paseaba con otros en mi cara intentado validar su punto de "libertad? ¡No lo hizo! – grito. Nott no lo pudo sostener más, y vio como el moreno se abalanzaba contra el pelirrojo que lo miraba desafiante. − ¿Quiere que nos peleemos? ¿Quiere justificar que me aleje de su hija por ser un bruto? No le daré en el gusto.

− Eres un… no se puede conversar contigo. – el pelirrojo se volteo. – Retiro la propuesta anterior. No te quiero ver en mi casa. Aléjate de mi hija.

− No lo haré. – respondió de inmediato, tomándolo del brazo. Nott se puso las manos sobre la cabeza, Zab estaba muy descontrolado. − ¿Sabe porque no lo haré? Porque el bebé que espera Dominique es mío y un hijo no debe crecer en un ambiente de discordia, por las idioteces que cometen los grandes. – Bill lo miró con ojos brillantes, a un punto de colapsar y molerlo a golpes. – Me verá en su casa, porque a ese bebé le daré todo el amor que tengo. Trabajaré para él.

− Déjame reír, por favor. – levantó las manos mostrándole todo su alrededor. –Eres rico, no le has trabajado un día a nadie. Vives a expensas de tus padres y me dices que trabajarás.

− ¿No confía en mi palabra, verdad? – Bill lo miro de hito a hito, sin moverse. – A usted, a ella y a todos les demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – se acercó al pelirrojo, invadiendo su espacio prudencial. – Aléjeme de mi hijo y aténgase a las consecuencias.

− ¿Es una amenaza? – le preguntó Bill, desafiándolo.

− Si, es una amenaza.

− Maldita serpiente rastrera. – escupió. – Puedes ver a Dominique, pero bajo mi vigilancia.

− Si así lo prefiere, así será. – respondió más contenido. − ¿Algo más que decir?

− Te arrepentirás todos los putos días de haber hecho o que hiciste. – susurro sibilante.

− Contaba con eso, Sr Weasley. – respondió de forma altanera, irritando al pelirrojo.

− ¿Cuándo irás? − escupió el pelirrojo.

− Apenas termine de empacar todo.

− Ok. – se desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Zabinni soltó el aire contenido y dejo caer sus hombros en clara señal de abatimiento. La vida se le estaba poniendo cuesta arriba, y no tener la ayuda de la familia de Dom, lo estaba trastocando.

− Vaya, si que tienes huevos. – halagó Nott, golpeándole la espalda. − ¿Qué piensas?

− Qué los Weasley's me odian.

− Eso no es novedad, amigo. – lo jaló. – Vamos, tienes que terminar esas maletas e ir a ver a la rubia.

− ¿Qué haré, Nott? No tengo donde vivir, no tengo trabajo y tampoco tengo que ofrecer aparte de "amor desinteresado". – se burlo de él mismo. − ¿Qué haré?

− Vente a vivir conmigo. – Zab levantó las cejas, sorprendido. – Hasta que te logres estabilizar, vive conmigo. Lo del trabajo lo podemos arreglar. Scorpius siempre necesita gente y quién mejor que un amigo para poder seguir levantando su empresa y bueno, lo del amor, no me interesa que me ames. – Zab sonrió agradecido.

− Gracias por estar acá. Eres como un hermano. – El moreno lo envolvió en un abrazo. – Intentaré no meter la pata en tu departamento.

− Verás el desfile de chicas que pasan por ahí. – bromeo el pelinegro.

− Por mi parte no habrán chicas. Creo que he quedado agotado de las relaciones interpersonales románticas. Son un verdadero cacho.

Ambos rieron. Las cosas para Zab comenzarían a salir bien, sólo se necesitaba paciencia, pero por sobre todo, entrega, mucha entrega.

**O.O**

Las primeras horas de trabajo habían sido realmente tensas. Todos sus compañeros activistas la miraban con recelo. Al parecer, el rumor de la supuesta relación que mantenía con Scorpius se había corrido, y ahora era un elemento desconfiable.

Algunos incluso iban más allá, aventurando que la chica era una espía de las empresas Malfoy y que en cualquier momento los traicionaría por la espalda, pero al pasar las horas y verla trabajar como lo hacía constantemente, manteniendo reuniones con comités y organizando las revueltas, se dieron cuenta que estaban errados.

Si Rose mantenía una relación con Scorpius, esta estaba por completo alejada de lo que significaba la protección de la reserva, y quedo aun más claro, cuando se acercaron directamente a conversarlo con ella, para preguntarle que sucedía con tales noticias.

Fue bastante precisa.

−_Si queremos resultados, debemos tranzar. – murmuró con tranquilidad, sin despegar sus ojos de los informes de suelo. – Scorpius es una persona conocida para mí. Estudiamos juntos. Si tengo o no tengo una relación con él es irrelevante, porque no afectará mis ideales. – levantó la cabeza y mirándolos a las cara continuo. – Tenerlo cerca nos sirve para llegar a acuerdos, por lo mismo es que me junto con él. ¿Alguna otra consulta?_

Nadie más habló. Confiaban en el criterio de la pelirroja para saber llevar esa relación, aunque para Jimmy, uno de los activistas más extremos y compañero fiel de Rose, no fue tan así. Se encontraba muy desconfiado. Por lo mismo, la invito a comer.

− Wow, siento como si hace años no hiciéramos esto. – Rose mordió su kebab de verduras y unas pequeñas lonjitas de pollo. – El trabajo a veces nos consume. – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena, pero tapándosela con una servilleta.

− La verdad es que sí. Tener que planificar tanto me cansa y nos aleja. – tomo su mano por sobre la mesa. − ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves más bonita.

− ¿Tú crees? – se miró. – Yo me veo hasta más gordita.

− Mentira, mujer. Estás preciosa. – dijo Jimmy. –Desde que usas esa ropa un poco más ajustada, es más entretenido venir a trabajar.

− Hey, no seas un lanzado. – le advirtió a modo de broma.

Jimmy era casi tan alto como Scorpius, pero mucho más corpulento, haciendo destacar sus brazos gruesos usando sudaderas sin mangas. Su piel trigueña y ojos celestes, volvían locas a todas las mujeres de la reserva y del planeta tierra en general.

El chico había hecho campañas publicitarias en el mundo Muggle, porque su padre pertenecía a ese mundo, pero en el intertanto se mantenía alejado de todo eso. Sólo estaba preocupado de ayudar a Rose con todos sus ideales. Como siempre.

− ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con Scorpius? – Rose se atoro con la comida. Jimmy de inmediato le paso un vaso para que bebiera. – Lo lamento.

− No, no, tranquilo. – le respondió aleteando. – Solo me pillaste por sorpresa. – trago lo que tenía en su boca. – No salgo con Malfoy.

− Entonces, ¿Por qué salió eso en los periódicos? – preguntó incisivo.

− Porque son unos copuchentos. – bufó. – Scorpius es amigo de mi familia hace muchos años, desde que teníamos 12 y se amisto con Albus. – Jimmy asintió. – Salimos en modo de amigos. Si me enamoro o no me enamoro de él, queda dentro de mi vida privada. No tendré conflicto de intereses por esto.

− Sabes que si comienzas una verdadera relación con él, deberás salir del grupo. – Rose asintió. – Entonces, ¿Por qué?

− Jimmy, de verdad no tiene importancia. – sonrió tranquilizándolo. – Es como si saliese con cualquier amigo que no perteneciera a la reserva.

− Pero a Scorpius dices odiarlo. – la pelirroja se sonrojo. – Le has tirado pintura, cortado su ropa, roto sus autos y la última que quieres hacer es encadenarte fuera de su edificio en una "protesta pacífica". – Jimmy se acerco a ella, sin soltarle la mano. − ¿Te gusta?

− No, tonto. – respondió de inmediato, intentando no pensar en la respuesta.

− Sale conmigo. – Rose abrió los ojos sin comprender. – Ten citas conmigo, como amigos, claro.

− Pero Jimmy, nos conocemos hace tanto…

− Lo mismo pasa con Scorpius, y mira, sales con él y hasta le agarras la mano. – Rose movió la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Salgamos.

− Está bien, pero lo hago para que te tranquilices. – respondió con cansancio. − ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

− Hoy, ¿te parece? – Rose negó de inmediato. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque tengo cosas que hacer está noche, si quieres mañana. – El moreno asintió a regañadientes. – Salimos antes de la reserva y nos vamos a comer alguna cosita.

− ¿Sushi? – a Rose le brillaron los ojos.

− Si, muero por comer muchas piezas de sushi. – miró la hora. –Jim, tenemos que partir.

Se levantaron y cada uno pago su parte, porque Rose insistió en hacerlo. Rieron mientras caminaban y pensaban en nuevas ideas para llevar a cabo. La pelirroja buscó un lápiz entre sus cosas, para amarrar el indomable pelo en lo alto de la cabeza. Cuando estaba enroscando su cabello, el lápiz resbalo de sus manos. Jimmy lo agarro en el aire y se lo puso.

− Gracias. – murmuró la chica.

− Srta. Weasley. – esa voz. – Pensé que se había salido del proyecto.

Rose se volteó lentamente para encontrarse a Scorpius completamente trajeado, junto a otras cinco personas más, igual de pulcras que él. El rubio estaba furioso.

− Malfoy. – murmuró. Jimmy que noto la conmoción de la chica, paso un brazo por sus hombros. Scorpius apretó la mandíbula.

− ¿Usted…? – le preguntó a Jimmy, fulminándolo con la mirada por estar tocando a la pelirroja.

− Jimmy. – Scorpius asintió. – Jimmy Clear.

− ¿No es el modelo de calzoncillos? – el chico asintió levemente sonrojado, pero sin ofenderse. – Vaya, sí que es variado su grupo, Srta. Weasley.

− ¿A qué vino? – preguntó molesta y confusa con la actitud de Scorpius y los comentarios mordaces que estaba lanzando, además de estar tratándola con tanta lejanía.

− Vine a conversar con usted, pero veo que estaba muy ocupada. – murmuro, mirando con desdén al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

− ¿Por qué están todas esas personas? – preguntó.

− Son accionistas del proyecto. – respondió. – Veníamos a intentar llegar un acuerdo con usted, pero como no la encontramos, conversamos con el resto que se encontraba ahí. – miró por encima de su hombro. Todos estaban pendientes de la contienda.

− ¿A qué acuerdo llegaron? – el temor comenzaba a consumirla. Si los de la reserva aceptaban el dinero, todo se acababa.

− No quisieron hablar. Dijeron que preferían esperarla a usted para que llegar a un acuerdo. – su tono era tan frío que a Rose comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Era como si Scorpius volviera a ser el idiota que llevaba siendo toda su vida. – No estaba, así que nos vamos.

− Pero podemos hablar ahora. – se adelantó Jimmy, intentando persuadirlo.

− No. – miró a Rose de pies a cabeza, desdeñosamente. – Hay gente que trabaja, no solo se dedica a comer. – la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La estaba insultando por su peso. – Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

− Sr. Malfoy, ¿cuándo será la otra ocasión? –la voz le temblaba de dolor. Scorpius la estaba desmereciendo.

− Dos semanas más, cuando tengamos junta de directorio nuevamente. – su frialdad la traspasaba. – Comenzarán las excavaciones, permiso.

− Pero… − Rose comenzaba a desesperarse.

− Sr. Malfoy, todavía no puede entrar a picar. – dijo Jimmy. – Falta un papel, que lo tiene que firmar la Sra. Weasley.

− Entonces llegará la maquinaria. – miró a Rose, luego de responderle despectivamente al chico. – Espero sea lo bastante educada para no atacar las herramientas. Si no, será demandada. – Rose levantando la cara y con fiereza le respondió.

− No se preocupe, está noche no atacaré a nadie. – miró a Jimmy y lo jalo del brazo. – Saldré a comer con él, así que su maquinaria no sufrirá desperfectos.

Scorpius sintió su pecho apretarse y quemar por dentro. Rose había cancelado su cena para irse con el maldito modelo de pacotilla de brazos obesos. Intento no exteriorizar sus sensaciones, simplemente volteo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con está, le indico a todos que caminaran.

La conversación había terminado.

**O.O**

− Miau, soy una gatita regalona. – Nott sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarse con Lucy en la puerta de su casa.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro apegado al cuerpo y zapatos de tacón.

− ¿La puedo acariciar? – Lucy jugó con que dudaba.

− Se la puede comer si quiere. – se encaramo sobre él y Nott la envolvió en sus brazos, besándola en el encuentro. Las piernas de la chica envolvieron su cadera. − ¿Me has echado de menos?

− Un montón. – respondió el pelinegro, para luego lanzarse a su boca y besarla como merecía.

Lucy abrió sus labios, dándole cabida a la lengua de Nott para que hurgara donde quisiera, envolviéndola en la nebulosa de la pasión. El pelinegro la deposito en el suelo, pero sin soltarla de sus brazos.

− ¿Hay otra persona en el departamento? – pregunto ceñuda. – Responde.

− Si, la hay ¿cómo supiste? – lo empujo con brusquedad. – Espera, no es lo que piensas.

− ¿A quién metiste? – poso sus manos sobre la cadera. – Dile a esa puta que salga. – Nott, que nunca había visto enojada a la pelinaranja, se sorprendió. – La iré a buscar, Nott. O la sacas tú o yo la saco a patadas.

− Lucy, escucha… − un sonido proveniente de uno de los cuartos, la alerto. Camino hacía el lugar, sacándose los zapatos para usarlos como arma. – Lu…

− La mataré. – abrió la puerta de una patada. Zabinni estaba sacando ropa, mientras escuchaba música. Al verse descubierto, se saco los auriculares de inmediato. − ¿Zab?

− ¿Lucy? – miró a Nott confundido. Este se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de medio lado y con brazos cruzados. − ¿Ocurre algo?

− Eeh… ¿eres el único acá? ¿No hay ninguna chica? – pregunto todavía molesta, pero más con ella misma por dejarse en evidencia.

− Por lo que veo, sólo tú. – respondió. − ¿Paso algo con Dominique?

− No. – entrecerró los ojos. – La embarazaste, cabrón.

− Wow, tantas groserías, mujer. – dijo Nott burlándose a sus espaldas, pero la chica no se volteo. Se sentía humillada.

− Si, pero no la he dejado. – se acercó a ella y beso su pelo. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Hasta hace poco era una gata engrifada. – dijo el pelinegro desde atrás. Lucy se volteo y lo miró con odio.

− No sé de qué hablan, pero creo que sobro. – paso por al lado de ambos. –Iré a ver a Dominique. Nos vemos más tarde.

− Lo haremos en mi cuarto, así que ni se te ocurra entrar. – le dijo el pelinegro, al moreno.

Lucy estaba azorada por toda la situación. Zabinni se desapareció silbando, mientras ella se quedo siendo escrudiñada por Nott.

− Eeh… era entendible que me pusiera así. – se cruzo de brazos, enojándose ella. Típica acción de una mujer desesperada.

− Estabas celosa. – le recordó sonriendo.

− No lo estaba, simplemente no me apetecía estar cogiendo con alguien más escuchando. – se miró las uñas.

− Pensaste que era una mujer, incluso gritaste que la matarías. – Lucy abrió la boca para replicar, pero verlo ahí tan desenfadado, con su pose de tranquilidad, la volvió loca.

Se acerco casi saltando y lo envolvió en un abrazo aspirando su aroma. Nott se dejo querer y poso su mentón sobre su cabeza.

− Me hubiese molestado mucho si te encontraba con alguna mujer. – reconoció, sin mirarlo. Nott la apretó contra su pecho. – Soy celosa.

− Ya me di cuenta. Parecías una pequeña gatita intentado sacarte tus tacones para ir a golpear a la pobre chica que estaba conmigo.

− ¿Pobre chica? – se separo de él. − ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

− ¿Cómo? – pregunto temeroso. − ¿Quieres terminar?

− Si. – Nott empalideció. – Robert Nott Greengras, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

− Lucy… − susurro sorprendido.

− Ya no te quiero compartir. – agacho la cabeza. – Muero de celos al saber que alguna tonta está retozando contigo. Yo no más puedo. – rezongo como niña pequeña.

− ¿Serás mi amor? – pregunto incrédulo. − ¿Podre decirte osita, tortuguita, chiquitita, mi bebita, cariño, ballenita…?

− Si me dices ballenita, me enojaré. – levanto su cabeza y lo miró con infinito amor. − ¿Me aceptas?

− Sería un idiota mayúsculo si digo que no. – la tomo en brazos, obligándola a envolverle el cuerpo con sus piernas. – De esta semana no pasaba que te lo pidiera yo. – le dio un leve beso.

− ¿Me quieres, Nott? – pregunto dudosa, pero sonriendo.

− Te amo, Lucy. – su respuesta fue tan sincera, limpia y tierna, que Lucy no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. − ¿Vas a llorar?

− Quiero hacerlo, pero después les contarás a todos que me puse a llorar luego de pedirte noviazgo y que me dijeras te amo. – a pesar de reclamar, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y lanzaron lágrimas de felicidad. – Yo también te amo, tonto idiota.

− ¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto? Zabinni se enojará si desordeno su cama. – Lucy asintió besándole el cuello, generando pequeños hormigueos en todas partes. – Mi Lucy.

− Mi Robert. – cayeron sobre la cama, la chica sobre él. − ¿Por qué Zab está acá?

− Quiere empezar desde cero con su familia. Esforzarse por el bebé y trabajar independiente a la fortuna de sus padres. – Lucy se separo de su cuerpo y quedo sentada en sus caderas, provocándolo. – Lucy no hagas eso…

− Espera un poco, ¿entonces vivirá acá?

− Hasta que se estabilice. – frunció el ceño. − ¿te molesta?

− ¿Cómo crees? Encuentro tan maravilloso que seas así de solidario con tus amigos. – acaricio su pecho. – Eres tan espectacular.

− ¿En todos los ámbitos? – acarició sus muslos, subiendo un poco más el vestido, hasta su cintura.

− En cada uno de ellos, sacas sobresaliente. – Lucy bajo, acercándose a su boca. – Me gusta cuando sonríes de oreja a oreja por conseguir algo que amas. – beso su frente. – Me gusta lo amoroso y protector que eres con todos. – beso su mentón. – Me gusta cuando me abrazas y tu olor se me pega por todo el día. – beso su nariz. – Me gusta cuando me llamas solo para preguntarme si almorcé o no. – beso su mejilla derecha. – Me gusta cuando dormimos y me envuelves con tus brazos, dándome calor. – beso su mejilla izquierda. – Pero lo que más me gusta, es que correspondas a cada uno de mis sentimientos, y que estés para mí todo el tiempo. – beso su boca con pasión. – Prometo que seré la mejor novia del universo.

− Si no es así, te cambio. – Lucy abrió la boca ofendida. – Es broma, mi no-ballenita.

− ¡Nott! – grito, pero no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro la envolvió en sus brazos y giro con ella, dejándola abajo.

− Me encantas demasiado.

Entre besos, abrazos interminables, gemidos y gruñidos, liberaron todo su amor.

Nott y Lucy comenzaban su historia.

**O.O**

− ¿Qué haces acá? – Zabinni saludó a todos los presentes, que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, con la cabeza, obviando la desagradable pregunta de Louis. – Te preg…

− Louis, yo le pedí que viniera. – Bill, el cabecilla del lugar, lo miró desafiante. – Pensé que no vendrías.

− Yo cumplo mis promesas. – respondió con tranquilidad.

− Mamá, papá, miren lo que… − la voz de Victorie quedo apagada. Detrás de ella venía Teddy. – Tú. – escupió.

− Hola Vic. – la rubia camino furiosa donde él y de una cachetada le volteo la cara. – Me gusta está familia.

− No deberías ni siquiera asomar tu nariz por acá. – la rubia gritaba desaforada. Teddy, que se encontraba más atrás, se lo comía con la mirada. Si no fuera porque Fleur le mando una advertencia silenciosa, ya estaría sobre él, haciéndole mascar tierra. − ¿Qué buscas?

− ¡Silencio! – la voz de la guapa matriarca se escucho con fuerza. –Zab tiene todo el derecho de venir a esta casa. Me importa un soberano rábano lo que piensen ustedes, o que quieran venir a mostrar lo machitos y defensores que son. – miro a cada uno de los presentes. – Nadie está libre de pecado. Cometer un error le puede pasar a cualquiera, así que paren con está imbecilidad de golpear a Zabinni vez que lo ven ¿oyeron?

− Mamá… − pidió Victorie.

− Nada, Victorie. Es el padre de mi nieto, por ende, lo van a respetar, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. – miró al moreno. – Sube, está en su cuarto. Y llévale este plato de comida. Ojala la puedas hacer ingerir aunque sea un poco.

− Lo intentaré, Sra. Weasley. – esbozo una sonrisa apenada. – Gracias por esto.

− Baja en un rato más para que te pongas hielo en esa mejilla. – el moreno asintió. – Lo que es ustedes, se están comportando como unos energúmenos. – los miro con evidente enojo. – Me causan vergüenza. Permiso.

Zabinni, sintiéndose culpable por todo eso, prefirió subir casi corriendo. Después saldaría cuentas con todos los presentes. Ahora, solo importaba la salud de la rubia.

Cuando entro a la habitación, una tenue luz lo recibió. En la cama, estaba sentada la linda rubia, mirando hacia el frente, completamente ida. Parecía como si hubiese perdido los cabales. Zabinni carraspeo.

− No tengo hambre. – respondió como autómata.

− Tienes que comer. – murmuro el moreno. Dominique giro la cabeza de inmediato para mirarlo. − ¿cómo estás?

− ¿Zab? – su voz estaba ahogada. − ¿Zab?

− Sí, soy yo. – la rubia estiro una mano. Él se la tomo. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Ven conmigo. – tomo asiento a su lado, acariciándole la mano y dejando el plato sobre el buro. – Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

− El bebé que llevas dentro, es mío. – miro su pancita que todavía se encontraba plana. – No te voy a dejar sola, Dominique.

− No me digas Dominique. – le pidió al borde del llanto. – Yo soy Dom para ti. La chica que te daba mordiscos en la espalda después de hacer el amor.

− Dom… − el recuerdo latente del momento en el cual sintió los dientes de la chica recorriendo sus omoplatos, lo hizo suspirar. – Tienes que comer.

− No puedo comer si no estás tú. – Zab busco sus ojos. Se encontraban apagados, sin vida. – No puedo dormir porque sueño contigo y cuando despierto, me doy cuenta que no estás. Es horrible. – dijo sollozando.

− Dom, escúchame: Tú a mi me tienes. – le saco las manos del rostro para que lo mirara. – Estaremos juntos en esto.

− Pero tú ya no me quieres. Y yo quiero que me vuelvas a querer. – Zabinni la abrazo contra su pecho, protegiéndola. – Pienso todo el tiempo en como volver a enamorarte, y no encuentro solución.

− Vuelve a ser tú y yo volveré a ser yo. – murmuro. – Dom, cada pedacito de mi cuerpo te ama a ti. Eres la primera cosa que viene a mi cabeza en las mañanas, y la última que veo en las noches. Tu olor me acompaña a todos lados. – La chica levantó la cabeza. – El peso que sientes en el pecho, yo también lo siento y es porque ambos cuidamos el corazón del otro. Dentro de mí, sólo vives tú.

− ¿Entonces porque te fuiste así? – pregunto, tomándole las mejillas. El moreno hizo una mueca de dolor. − ¿qué pasa?

− Digamos que he sido golpeado varias veces en lo que va de semana. – sonrió. – Me fui así, porque tienes que madurar. Vamos a tener un hijo.

− Y las cosas cambian. – dijo apenada.

− Pero a mí me encanta la idea de que dentro de ti, viva algo que hicimos juntos. – la rubia apoyo su frente en la de él.

− ¿Vas a volver conmigo? – Zabinni la miro sin saber que responder. – Es un poco apresurado, lo sé, pero tengo 6 meses para enamorarte y así cuando nazca nuestro pequeño, estemos juntos.

− Necesitaras mucho menos para hacerme tuyo – respondió con picardía. – Vuelve a ser la Dom de la cual me enamore. Esa chica fuerte, paciente, risueña, soñadora y peleadora.

− No soy peleadora. – dijo la rubia, quejándose por la cualidad. – Tú me haces enojar.

− Y tienes que entender que siempre tendremos discrepancias. – La rubia asintió, abrazándolo por el cuello y apegándolo a su pecho. – Aunque me encantará reconciliarme contigo.

− Piensas solo en sexo. – el moreno río. – Pero yo también.

− Antes de cualquier regaloneo, te exijo que te comas todo ese plato de comida y que prendamos la luz del cuarto. – dijo Zab.

− No, estoy muy fea.

− Yo también. – se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz central. – Vaya, has bajado de peso.

− Y tú estás todo golpeado ¿qué te hicieron? –pregunto aterrada. − ¿Fue mi familia?

− Dom, no recordemos eso. – tomo el plato y volviéndose a sentar en la cama, comenzó a darle su comida. –Abre la boca.

− No quiero sopa.

− Tomarás todo lo que te dé tu madre. Estás embarazada. Necesitas ponerte fuerte. – Dominique a regañadientes se comió todo. El color volvía a sus mejillas. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. – Te ves bellísima.

Poniendo el plato nuevamente sobre el buro, se acostó a su lado y la insto a que se echara en su pecho. Dominique de inmediato lo siguió.

− ¿Cómo le pondremos? – pregunto el moreno, mientras acariciaba la pancita de Dominique.

− No quiero que le digan _Zab_, como a ti. – la rubia también se tocaba la tripa. – Me gustaría un nombre que represente lo que significa. No le vamos a poner _bolita de nieve_ si parece un _carbón_, como tú.

− Eso fue cruel. – ambos rieron. – Me gusta escucharte reír.

− Quédate acá, conmigo para siempre. – Pidió la rubia, apretando su agarre.

− No puedo, Dom. Tu padre me odia, tus hermanos me detestan y tu cuñado muere por hacerme llorar sangre, es preferible esperar a que las aguas se calmen.

− Pero tú tienes derecho a estar acá. – apunto su vientre. – El pirigüín de acá también es tuyo.

− Eso les dijo tu madre, así que tengo una gran aliada a mi lado. – la puerta se abrió de sopetón, haciendo entrar a toda la familia. Zabinni se paro como resorte de la cama, mientras Dominique caía en el espacio que había usado él, riendo. – Hola. – preguntó temeroso.

− Moría por saber qué pasaba. – dijo Fleur, mirando a su hija que se carcajeaba feliz. – Dom.

− Mamá, serás abuela. – respondió risueña. Fleur sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo y se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza. Victorie que lloraba abiertamente, la acompañó envolviendo a la rubia menor.

− Si es niñita le compraremos mucha ropa hermosa. No usara el mismo traje dos veces. – decía la Weasley mayor. – Y si es hombre lo vestiremos de marinero, policía, indio…

− Cariño, anda paso a paso. – pidió Teddy. – Lamento las actitudes anteriores Zab.

− Ya paso, Lupin. – ambos estiraron sus manos.

− Te estaré vigilando de cerca, Zabinni. – amenazó Louis, aunque riendo. Lo esquivo y se apretó junto al resto de las mujeres de su familia. – No dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima.

− Para estar embarazada le tuvo que poner algo más grueso que un dedo… − bromeo Victorie. Fleur le mando una mirada de advertencia. – Bueno, Zab lo tiene como un maní, así qué…

− Hija, basta. –la voz de Bill la interrumpió, aunque entre los cuatro que se encontraban en la cama, seguían cuchicheando. – Zabinni.

− Sr. Weasley.

− Sigo odiándote, pero agradezco que Dominique haya vuelto a ser lo que es. Gracias.

− Mi amor, deja de ser tan parco y abrázalo. Es tu yerno. – Bill abrió la boca para negarse. – Ni se te ocurra.

El pelirrojo camino hacía al rubio y como un robot paso sus brazos, envolviendo al moreno. Zabinni, lo abrazo con fuerza.

− Gracias a usted. – miro a todos los presentes luego de separarse del mayor. – Sé que fue de forma accidentada, pero agradezco que Dominique, − la rubia lo miró feo. – Perdón, Dom, este embarazada de mi. Me esforzaré para que al pequeño o a la pequeña nada le falte.

− Eso esperamos. – murmuró Bill.

− Llegará el primer nieto de la familia Weasley-Delacour. – Dijo Louis. − ¿Cómo se lo tomo tu familia, Zab?

− Mamá me reprocho el hecho de que fuera tan joven como para ser abuela y papá, se río, pero ambos se tomaron bastante bien la noticia. – Teddy golpeo su hombro.

− ¿Tanya? – la habitación quedo en silencio.

− Bueno, digamos que no me hizo una fiesta por esto, pero no tenía mucho que decir. – Dominique estaba expectante. – Terminamos y aunque me maldijo por el resto de mi vida, siento que lo superara.

− Pobrecita. – dijo Fleur. – Debieron haber sido más inteligentes.

− ¿No te buscaras a otra chica? – pregunto Victorie. – Te mato si nuevamente tienes una vida paralela.

− ¡No! – respondió de inmediato. – Con Tanya la relación era de conveniencia. Yo le servía a ella para que destacara en el mundo del modelaje y a mí me servía, porque Dominique, perdón Dom, no quería ser la única, pero la verdad, es que hace mucho tiempo que Tanya y yo ya no éramos una pareja. – miró a la rubia con ternura. – Dom me robo el corazón cuando solo tenía 13 años.

− No me gusta la forma en que comenzó todo esto, pero espero que en el transcurso del tiempo, las cosas mejoren. – exigió Bill. – Vamos, es tarde y Dom tiene que descansar.

− ¿Puede quedarse Zab un ratito más? – todos miraron a Bill.

− Papá, no deberías preocuparte. Más allá de un embarazo no va a pasar. – Louis se gano una mirada ofuscada por parte del patriarca. –Ah, verdad que ya está embarazada.

− ¡Louis! – chilló la rubia. – Papi, déjalo.

− Una hora más y te largas. – el moreno asintió. – Te vendré a buscar yo mismo, así que mantén esas manos donde yo las vea. – Zab levantó sus brazos. – Así me gusta.

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación. Fleur fue la última.

− Zab, muchas gracias, de verdad. – con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas lo abrazo. – Sé que serás un buen padre.

− Eso espero.

− El hecho de que hayas aguantado tantos golpes, algo quiere decir. – se separo y secándose las lagrimas, volvió a hablarles a ambos. – Para la próxima, serás más fuerte Dominique. No quiero volver a sufrir lo que sufrí estos días y tú, no me harás llorar a la niña nunca más.

− Promesa del moreno sabrosón. – ambas rubias rieron.

− Baja a buscar el hielo.

Cuando Zab estuvo de vuelta, Dominique de inmediato se corrió para darle un espacio en su cama. La chica aprovecho su bajada para ir a lavarse los dientes, la cara e intentar peinarse, para verse un poco más bonita.

− ¿Te puedo pedir solo una cosa? – pregunto la rubia, sentada a su lado y mirándolo como si se tratase de su juguete nuevo.

− Dime.

− ¿Me darías un beso? – estaba completamente azorada, para sorpresa del moreno.

Se sentó y mirándola a los ojos se acerco a su boca. Lentamente comenzaron a besarse, sin apuro. Saboreándose. Dominique abrió la boca y Zabinni aprovecho de recorrer con su lengua todo lo que alcanzaba y juguetear con la de la chica. La rubia, forzó a que el moreno cayera sobre la cama y abrazados de costado, se besaban sin parar.

− Me recuerda a los tiempos de Hogwarts, cuando me escabullía a tu cuarto y te besaba toda la noche. – la rubia no quería separarse de esa boca con sabor a chocolate, pero tenía que respirar. – Te demoraste harto para dejarme llegar a otro nivel.

− Es que ya eras descarado con tus manos. – le recordó la rubia. – Me metías mano por todos lados y yo, aunque era inexperta, también soy humana.

− Me gustan esos gruñidos que das cuando beso estos. – poso una mano sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia, que se encontraba sin brasier. – Están más grandes. –dijo sorprendido.

− Si, crecen cuando uno está embarazada. Y mira, oscurecen. – saco un pecho afuera, mostrándoselo como si le mostrará el informe del tiempo. Zab sintió un tirón en su ingle. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Me excitas, Dom. Así que guarda tu pecho. – la rubia río, pero le hizo caso. Se volvió a acomodar a su lado.

− ¿Crees que las cosas resulten? – le pregunto antes de quedarse dormida.

− Si, Dom. Haremos que resulten. – le respondió él, dejándose dormir.

Bill entro una hora más tarde, pero al verlos abrazados y durmiendo como verdaderos bebés, no los quiso molestar. Desde mañana, tendrían reglas, pero por ahora, que descansaran un poco de toda la batahola.

Todos merecían dormir.

**O.O**

− Gracias, fue una agradable comida. – Rose miraba a Jimmy, que estaba fuera de su puerta, esperando la despedida. – Nos vemos mañana.

− Eres hermosa, Rose. – acarició su mejilla, pero no la beso. – Tenemos que salir nuevamente.

− Si. – respondió un poco reticente, pero Jimmy no se dio cuenta de eso. – Adiós. – dudo, pero termino por acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, que el guapísimo moreno aceptó.

− Que duermas bien. – bajo las escaleras casi cantando. Estaba feliz.

Rose rebusco las llaves en su bolso, para poder entrar. Miro hacía todos lados y lanzó un alohomora. Era más fácil y menos complejo. La puerta se abrió y de una patada la cerró, todavía revisando en su bolso, buscando las dichosas llaves que se habían perdido. Pasado unos segundos, se percato de que nunca escucho la puerta cerrarse. Se giró para mirarla y se encontró con una sorpresa.

− Oh, mierda. Casi me matas de un susto. – la pelirroja se puso la mano en el pecho, respirando ahogadamente y cerrando los ojos. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Son las 12:58, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – Rose miró a Scorpius incrédula ¿quién era él para venir a reprocharle sus horarios de llegada? – Estoy preguntándote.

− No tengo por qué responderte. Es más, tú no deberías estar acá. – Miro los ojos plomizos del rubio y los encontró nublados, opacos, sin brillo y muy oscuros. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Tenias un compromiso conmigo. – le recordó, apoyándose en la puerta y cerrándola con su propio cuerpo. – Fallaste.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la reserva? Te comportaste como un idiota. – la pelirroja comenzaba a molestarse.

− Pero nunca me cancelaste. – los ojos de Scorpius comenzaban a brillar de furia. – Simplemente antepusiste otra invitación por sobre la mía y a mí me dejaste pagando.

− Dije en tu cara que iba a salir con Jimmy. – Rose dejo caer con fuerza su morral al suelo. − ¿Qué quieres?

− No sé qué hago acá. – respondió sonriendo. – Soy un imbécil.

− Malfoy, no estoy entendiendo. – el rubio se levantó de hombros. − ¿Bebiste?

− Ni una gota de alcohol. – murmuró. – Le diste un beso.

− ¿A quién? – pregunto sin comprender.

− A Jimmy. – dijo el nombre como si se tratase de un insulto. Rose frunció el ceño.

− Le bese una mejilla. – Los ojos del rubio llameaban. – Scorpius, me estás asustando.

− Dijiste mi nombre. – la furia fue aplacada levemente. − ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

− ¿Quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones? – le reprocho completamente enojada.

− ¡El idiota que intenta hacer las cosas bien para que lo aceptes! – grito desatado. – Te invito a salir, me aparezco por tu casa, hago la vista gorda con todos los desastres que me provocas y me pagas así. Saliendo con un modelo de mierda o yéndote a besar con otro en mi propia casa.

− Eso fue mentira. Jamás nos besamos. – confidencio. – Sigo sin entender.

− ¿Te hago un dibujo? – Pregunto mordaz – Quiero que dejes de salir con otros, que no aceptes conversaciones de extraños, ¡que me mires solo a mí! – se acercó a ella. − ¿No lo ves? Soy capaz de arriesgarme con tal de que tú estés bien.

− Scorpius… − murmuro sorprendida. − ¿Por qué dices todo esto?

− Rose. – toco su rostro. – Muero de celos cuando te veo con otros y hoy al ver como el imbécil de tu amigo te abrazaba, me sentí enfermo. Quería empujarlo lejos. − tomo su rostro entre sus manos. – Vi como te amarraba el pelo y tú le sonreías como una colegiala. Ardí por dentro al saber que venían de estar comiendo solos.

− Es un amigo.

− Mentira. Sales con él a cenar y llegas pasada la medianoche, ¿hicieron algo? – puso un dedo en su boca. – No me digas, siento que me volveré loco si escucho que te toco.

− Me trataste de gorda frente a todo el mundo. – Scorpius la miró sin comprender. – Dijiste que habían personas que trabajaban en vez de andar comiendo. Me heriste.

− Rose, ¿acaso no entiendes que para mi eres perfecta? – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida. – Lo que dije hacía referencia a tu estúpida manía de salir con otros. Quiero que salgas solo conmigo.

− Pero… − el rubio no aguanto más y se lanzó a su boca, besándola con desesperación. Rose quedo sorprendida y se despego de él. – No hagas eso.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta el modelo de calzoncillos? – sus ojos llameaban. – Puedo modelar si quieres. – Rose sonrió sin entender nada, pero extrañamente feliz. − ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿De verdad estás muerto de celos? – pregunto todavía sin creerlo.

− Si, muero de celos y quiero matar a todos los que te miran. – Rose riendo paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y poniéndose en puntillas, paseo su nariz por la boca de Scorpius. – Rose, no salgas con ellos. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras.

− No quiero cosas materiales. – respondió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el calor del rubio, que paseaba sus manos por toda su espalda.

− Hago todo lo que me pidas, solo – tomo aire. − solo no busques en nadie más lo que puedes encontrar en mí. – le pidió.

Rose no quiso escucharlo más. Rozo sus labios con delicadeza, pero Scorpius no estaba para sutilezas. Agarrándola por la nuca, la obligo a abrir su boca y la beso por completo, rememorando a los besos que alguna vez habían compartido en un aula abandonada de Hogwarts.

Caminaron enlazados por el living, sin despegar sus cuerpos. Scorpius acariciaba sus caderas, su cintura y muslos. Rose apretaba el cuello de Scorpius con sus brazos, impidiéndole alejarse. Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá. Sentir el peso de Scorpius sobre ella, le pareció exquisito, increíble, tan malditamente agradable.

− Colorada. – susurro a modo de gemido. Rose reacciono y lo separo de su cuerpo. − ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?

− No es eso, pero creo que vamos muy rápido. – respondió sonrojada. – Aunque no sé si quiera parar.

− La decisión que tomes la respetaré. – dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelirroja. – Solo quiero estar contigo y abrazarte.

− De verdad no creo que esto esté pasando. – dijo la pelirroja, sin salir de su asombro.

− Tendrás que creerlo. – Scorpius se apoyo en sus codos y se levantó para mirarla. – Soy yo el que está contigo.

− Tanta posesividad, sr Malfoy. – el rubio esbozo una sonrisa. – Soy una chica libre.

− Si claro. – respondió a modo de sarcasmo. – Recuerda que hoy en la noche nos iremos a la casa de campo.

− ¿Qué? No me preguntaste. – reclamó la pelirroja, acariciando los brazos del rubio que se encontraban tensos por sostener su cuerpo.

− Bueno, ahora asumo que irás conmigo. – Rose iba a replicar, pero unos labios inquisidores no se lo permitieron. Scorpius hacía maravillas con su lengua. – Me encanta besarte. – jadeo.

− A mi también. – murmuró la pelirroja, sin querer abrir los ojos. Era como un sueño. − ¿Dónde me ibas a llevar?

− A un nuevo bar que pusieron cerca del parque que nos gusta. – Scorpius se dejo caer sobre la chica, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola contra él. – Luego de eso te traería a casa y te besaría hasta decir basta.

Rose se sonrojo, pero Scorpius no lo vio. La pelirroja acarició las hebras del rubio. Era tan suave, sedoso y olía bien. Se sentía tan protegida estando entre sus brazos.

− ¿Hace cuánto estás esperando? – Scorpius gruño.

− Llegué a las 9. – Rose abrió la boca sorprendida. – Pensé que habías mentido y que en verdad estarías esperándome, pero cuando llevaba más de 20 minutos golpeando la puerta, salió tu vecina y me dijo que no estabas. Creí que volverías, pero pasaban las horas y no llegabas.

− Salí después del trabajo con Jimmy. – Scorpius hizo una mueca.

− Me senté en la escalera, y cuando te vi llegar junto con el modelo de calzoncillos, sentí que explotaba. Esperé a que se fuera y ya lo demás lo sabes. – Rose río. – No fue agradable verte ahí con él.

− Ya, intentaré que para la próxima me deje en el portal. – Scorpius se levantó y volvió a apoyarse en sus codos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

− No habrá próxima vez.

− Puedo decir lo mismo. – Rose estiro la boca. – Tú tienes chicas por todos lados y sales con ellas.

− No saldré con ninguna si me lo pides. – acercó lentamente su rostro a Rose.

− Si tú no sales con ellas, yo no saldré con otros. – pactó la pelirroja.

− Bueno, aceptó. – la volvió a besar, pero se detuvo a los segundos. – Debo irme.

− ¿Por qué? – Rose hizo un puchero, que Scorpius mordió. – Todavía es temprano.

− Colorada son más de la 1:30 de la madrugada. – Se levantó de encima de ella y Rose se sintió vacía. – Ven. – jalándola la puso de pies frente a él. Era mucho más pequeña. Con suerte le llegaba al mentón, pero a Scorpius le parecía tan perfecta. Sus curvas le encantaban y su rostro era como el de un ángel. – Mañana volveré.

− ¿A qué hora? – el rubio no podía creer su suerte. Rose lo había aceptado.

− ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? – le pregunto, agarrándola por la cadera y acercándola a su cuerpo. Poso sus labios sobre su frente. Rose se apoyo en su pecho.

− Salgo a las 8. – respondió, oliéndolo. Era tan varonil y exudaba un calor especial.

− Te paso a buscar.

− Pero no te pueden ver conmigo. – Scorpius bajo por el puente de su nariz, besando cada parte de que se encontraba en su camino, hasta llegar a los labios de Rose, pero no profundizo. Solo chocaron sus bocas, haciendo el sonido característico de besos cortos.

− Te espero en el café que queda a 3 cuadras de la reserva. – Rose asintió, mirándolo con infinito afecto. – Lleva ropa en tu bolso. Nos iremos de inmediato.

− Pero… − un nuevo beso. – No hagas eso. No puedo concentrarme.

− Yo no hago nada. – respondió burlonamente y haciéndose el inocente. − ¿Pero qué?

− Nada, llevaré ropa en mi bolso. – lo empujo levemente para separarse. – Anda.

− No me eches, Colorada. – puchereo. – Ya, me largó. Te tendré todo el fin de semana para mí.

− Te gusta la idea ¿eh? – Scorpius se alzo de hombros.

− Me encanta la idea. – respondió despreocupado.

La despedida fue eterna, _que me voy, que me quedo, que no te vayas, que ándate_. Al final, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se separaron y prometiéndose que al día siguiente se verían, Rose cerró la puerta. A los segundos, unos golpeteos la obligaron a volver a abrirla.

− ¿Qué se te olvido? – pregunto sonrojada.

− Esto. – agarrándola de sus mejillas le dio un beso de infarto y la soltó dejándola tambaleante. – Mañana espero tu revancha. – le grito desde la escalera, riendo como un niño pequeño.

Rose se aseguro de que en verdad se iba y cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella. Lanzó un suspiro y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Scorpius era de ella y el fin de semana estarían juntitos sin nadie molestándolos…

Esperen.

Corrió al sofá para buscar su bolso y sacar el celular. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, comenzó a escribir como enajenada.

Ella era la única que la podía ayudar.

**O.O**

Lucy se separó un poco de Rob, y a tientas busco el celular que vibraba por la llegada de un mensaje. Se giro y se apoyo en las almohadas para leer que decía.

"_Scorpius y yo estamos juntos! Mañana nos vamos a la casa de campo, necesito depilación, te amo. Rose"_

− No-ballenita, ¿quién era? – Lucy salió de su asombro y miró al pelinegro con la boca abierta.

− ¡Rose se va con Scorpius al campo! ¡Están juntos! – el moreno sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre él.

Scorpius seguía con el plan. A todas sus citas, cuando quería hacerlas un poco más oficiales, las llevaba a su casa de campo y les enseñaba lo genial que era sobre un caballo, o como no le molestaba mancharse los jeans con lodo. Generalmente las chicas que eran un poco más duras para dejarse caer en su cama, en la casa de campo se soltaban y dejaban de lado sus protestas, entregándose por entero al rubio. Los rumores que corrían entre los elfos y criados eran eternos. Scorpius era un semental sin sentimientos.

La idea de que lastimara a Rose, le parecía tremendamente dolorosa, pero ¿qué hacía? Contarle todo a Lucy y traicionarlo, o esperar a que Rose se diera cuenta en el momento preciso de lo que estaba pasando. Podía ser que a la larga, Scorpius reaccionara y parara con toda esa tontería, pero el rubio estaba metido hasta el cuello con todo.

− Que bueno. – Lucy lo miró ceñuda.

− ¿No te gusta la idea?

− No, para nada. – sonrió tranquilizándola. – Es que pienso que Scorpius puede dañar a Rose, ya sabes, tiene una fama a cuestas.

− No creo que la lastime. Se nota a leguas que la quiere. – sentenció la pelinaranja, volteándose hacía él para volver a dormir. – Buenos noches, osito.

− Adiós. – respondió ido.

Que ganas de gritarle a Lucy que a veces el amor no bastaba y que Scorpius, a pesar de amar a su prima, estaba haciendo algo terrible.

Prefirió dormir. Por la mañana iría a hablar con él.

Era tiempo de hacer un cambio. Como fuese, iba a parar a Scorpius, aunque le costara su relación.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gusto? Yo creo que sí xDDD. El capítulo estaba listo hace días, pero no lo quería subir porque esperaba sus reviews. Los ame, así que mientras se sube, iré a contestarlo. Por otro lado, fue un capítulo tan perfecto, que hasta a mi misma me gusto xDDDD<br>Le cumplí el sueño a varias, así que me podrán amar por lo que falta para el otro cap (que también está listo)  
>Bueno chicas, eso sería todo... <strong>advierto desde ahora que las cosas se apresuraran un poco<strong>, y probablemente cambie el rated de la historia, aunque me gustaría que eso lo evaluaran ustedes con el próximo cap  
>Un besote gigantesco desde Chile. Cuídense y ya saben, sus reviews hacen mi felicidad, así que añoro leerlas. <em>

_Pd1: Las cosas se vienen bien entretes  
>Pd2: Preparense para el otro cap<br>Pd3: Las quiero mucho :)_

**LilyLoop**


End file.
